


Эндшпиль

by Jero3000, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Minor Character Death, Single work, Time Travel, Travel, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Война не заканчивается по щелчку пальцев. Ее отголоски преследуют Гермиону Грейнджер и продолжают отнимать у нее дорогих людей. Ради их спасения Гермиона согласна заплатить высокую цену.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	1. Глава 1

— Мисс Грейнджер, вас просят подойти в восьмую палату. 

Гермиона кивнула молодому стажеру и торопливо зашагала к нужной двери. Восьмая палата была её личной болью. 

Когда она вошла, целитель Сметвик уже стоял у койки Лаванды Браун. 

— Лаванда! — Гермиона бросилась к ней и застыла, увидев её бледное лицо. 

— Гермиона, прости меня, — едва шевеля губами, произнесла Лаванда. 

— Мерлин великий, да за что? 

— За… За шестой курс.

Лаванда с трудом шевельнула пальцами, и Гермиона схватила её за руку.

— Конечно, я тебя простила, Лаванда! Конечно, простила!

— Это хорошо, — Лаванда слабо улыбнулась и устало прикрыла глаза.

— Лаванда? Лаванда! — Гермиона сжала её запястье и с ужасом поняла, что не ощущает пульс.

— Мисс Грейнджер, отойдите, пожалуйста.

Гермиона оторопело уставилась на Сметвика.

— Она ведь не... 

— Подождите в коридоре. Возможно, у Милли есть для вас какое-то поручение. Хотя я бы посоветовал вам выпить чаю. И пришлите сюда пару крепких ребят.

Гермиона на негнущихся ногах двинулась к двери палаты, но остановилась и повернулась к койке Джорджа Уизли.

— Джордж, — позвала она. — Джордж, ты слышал? Лаванда. Её больше нет.

Он не отвечал, продолжая не мигая пялиться в потолок. Только слеза, скользнувшая по щеке, свидетельствовала о том, что он всё слышит и понимает. Гермиона вздохнула и вышла в коридор.

В каморку, которую занимала Милли, колдомедицинская сестра, Гермиона ввалилась, давясь рыданиями. Милли вздохнула и достала чашку, которая уже надежно закрепилась за Гермионой, и заварила чай.

— У неё ведь уже намечался прогресс! — всхлипывала Гермиона. — Раны начали заживать. Почему она умерла?

Милли вздохнула и поставила перед ней чашку.

— Мисс Браун была очень сильной, но, бывает, организм устает от борьбы за жизнь. Мне жаль, дорогая, но такое случается. Мы здесь часто с этим сталкиваемся.

Гермиона съежилась. Слёзы градом катились по ее щекам. Лаванда действительно могла устать от борьбы или потерять её смысл, как Джордж. Со смертью Фреда от него будто отрезали половину, и теперь он медленно, но верно угасал. Ему не помогало ни одно зелье, потому что физически Джордж Уизли был абсолютно здоров.

Гермиона отчаянно пыталась бороться с подобными симптомами у себя, убегая от тягостных мыслей в волонтерскую работу: помогала целителям в клинике Святого Мунго, устраивала акции по сбору средств для жертв Второй Магической войны в Косом Переулке и Министерстве, договаривалась с Гринготтсом о благотворительности. Она делала всё, чтобы не лечь в один ужасный день на кровать и не уставиться в одну точку, как Джордж, утопая в скорби.

В коридоре послышался звук тяжелых шагов, затем хлопнула дверь восьмой палаты.

За четыре месяца волонтерства Гермиона научилась различать, какая палата с каким звуком открывается и закрывается. Например, дверь первой тоскливо скрипела. Ее редко открывали, а обитатели этой палаты рисковали никогда не выйти наружу. Дверь второй громко хлопала, будто от ветра, но в ее звуке было нечто торжествующее. Третья и четвёртая шуршали, словно перешептываясь. Скрип двери пятой походил на писк, а дверь шестой умудрялась оставаться безмолвной, тогда как дверь седьмой трещала. Дверь же восьмой палаты хлопала обречённо.

Только через сорок минут Гермиона нашла в себе силы вернуться в палату. На кровати Лаванды остался только матрас, белье унесли. Джордж на своей койке даже позу не поменял. Он лежал навытяжку, как солдат, и смотрел в потолок. Его безэмоциональное лицо походило на восковую маску, и Гермиона невольно вздрогнула. Она присела на стул у его койки и приложила два пальца к шее. Из-под кожи неохотно отозвался пульс.

— Джордж, это я, Гермиона, — ласково произнесла она. — Милли говорит, тебе пора пить микстуру.

Никакой реакции не последовало. Гермиона провела рукой перед его глазами. Зрачки расширились и снова сузились. 

— Джордж, микстура. Прошу тебя. Не спорю, тебе тяжело. Но и мне больно. Больно провожать Лаванду, Колина, Денниса, Падму, Фреда, Тонкс и Римуса и еще десятки наших друзей. Мне больно смотреть, как ты отказываешься от жизни. Джордж, пожалуйста, хотя бы ты не делай мне больно.

Лицо Джорджа стало расплываться, и Гермиона моргнула. По щекам покатились горячие слёзы, от которых не было никакого толку. Она могла хоть расшибиться в лепешку, но Милли была права. Если человек отказался от борьбы, никто ему не поможет.

С улицы донесся бой часов. Пять ударов. Можно было идти домой, к тому же Гермиона собиралась завернуть ещё к Гарри и Рону.

От понимания того, с какими новостями она заявится на площадь Гриммо, Гермиону прошиб холодный пот. Если бы только Джордж заговорил, с какой бы радостью она отменила встречу, осталась в его палате. Но Джордж молчал и не шевелился. Микстура на тумбочке оставалась нетронутой, а время неумолимо бежало вперед. Еще немного, и она окажется плохим другом, который опаздывает на встречи. Она уже стала плохим другом для Денниса, Падмы и Лаванды, которых не спасла тут, в клинике Святого Мунго, для Джорджа, которому никак не могла вернуть желание жить, и не хотела оказаться плохим другом для Гарри и Рона. 

— Джордж, пожалуйста, — прошептала Гермиона и поднялась на ноги. Она и сама не понимала, о чём именно просила: заговорить, выздороветь или хотя бы дожить до утра.

В камин на первом этаже клиники Святого Мунго Гермиона вошла в расстроенных чувствах, и даже то, что на другом конце дымохода её ждали друзья, не радовало, а, скорее, наоборот, только расстраивало.

— Гермиона, как ты? — бросился к ней Гарри, стоило ей ступить на ковер в гостиной дома на площади Гриммо.

— Лаванда, — всхлипнула Гермиона. — Её больше нет.

Она рухнула в объятия Гарри и разрыдалась во весь голос. Тот вздохнул и стал гладить её по волосам. Рон в своем кресле хмурился и молчал.

— Она ведь уже шла на поправку! — выдавила Гермиона. — Она ведь начала выздоравливать! Я…

— Ты сделала всё, что могла, — Рон встал из кресла, подошел и погладил Гермиону по спине. — Ты всё сделала правильно, в этом нет твоей вины. Нет ничьей вины.

— Кроме Сивого и Волдеморта. Ненавижу! 

Гермиона снова зашлась рыданиями, у неё подкосились ноги, и она повисла на руках у Гарри и Рона. Они переглянулись, подхватили ее под руки и повели к дивану. 

— Ну же, Гермиона, — пробормотал Рон. — Они уже наказаны. 

— Что толку, если люди продолжают болеть от последствий войны и умирать? Что толку от этой победы, если каждый новый день заставляет меня чувствовать себя беспомощной? Всё бессмысленно.

— Я попрошу Кикимера принести тебе что-нибудь. Чай? Кофе? Сок? Воду?

— Огневиски? — предложил Рон. 

— Да, — выпалила она. — Да! Большой стакан огневиски, чтобы отрубиться и не видеть всего этого, не чувствовать боли и беспомощности!

Гарри и Рон переглянулись.

— Милли сказала, что Лаванда просто устала бороться. Так вот, я тоже устала. Адски, чертовски устала. 

— Гермиона, я… — начал Гарри, но потом махнул рукой, приманил бутылку и три стакана. Рон молча разлил огневиски.

— За Лаванду, упокой Мерлин её душу, — произнес он. Гермиона молча осушила свой стакан и уставилась в одну точку.

— Она просила у меня прощения. Она умирала, но думала, не обижаюсь ли я на неё.

Гарри и Рон молчали. Наверняка они не знали, что сказать. Германа и сама отчасти радовалась тому, что самое ужасное — сообщить родителям Лаванды печальную новость — легло на плечи целителя Сметвика. Сама она не была уверена, что смогла бы сказать Браунам о смерти дочери.

Гермиона всё глубже и глубже погружалась в свои мысли и чувства, и уже не слышала, говорят о чём-то Гарри с Роном или нет, и что они обсуждают. Всё меркло и расплывалось. Гермиона не могла заставить себя вернуться к окружающему миру. Она нащупала стакан, поднесла ко рту и отхлебнула. Только через пару минут Гермиона почувствовала, что пищевод жжёт, и сощурилась, высматривая хоть какую-то закуску.

— Печенье? — донесся до ушей голос Гарри, и она кивнула, схватила одно печенье и стала жевать.

— Может, хватит? — встревоженно спросил Рон, когда Гермиона снова потянулась за стаканом. 

— Может, и хватит, — безразлично пробормотала она, отставила стакан и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Она меня пугает, — покосился на неё Гарри. — У Джорджа тоже с такого начиналось. Сам видел, какой он теперь.

— Со мной всё нормально, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Со мной-то как раз ничего не будет.

Гарри с Роном переглянулись, но промолчали.

— Ладно, я, наверное, домой пойду, — пробормотала она. — Толком не посидели, только вечер вам испортила. 

— Гермиона! — возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. — Что ты такое говоришь?

— Ты слишком много думаешь о чужих чувствах и мало о своих, — проворчал Рон. — Мы втроём столько всего пережили. Ты не должна скрывать свои чувства. Мы прекрасно понимаем, что тебе больно. И нам больно. Лаванда была и нашим другом тоже. 

— И не только другом, — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась. — Она так переживала, что была несправедлива ко мне, когда вы были вместе.

Рон вздохнул и тоскливо посмотрел на стакан.

— Гермиона, если ты хочешь отдохнуть, можешь подняться наверх и занять любую комнату, — произнес Гарри. — Я не позволю тебе аппарировать в таком состоянии. Извини, не хочу, чтобы тебя расщепило.

Гермиона кивнула и поднялась из кресла. Пожалуй, Гарри был прав. В таком состоянии и впрямь не стоило аппарировать. Благо, в доме на площади Гриммо было много комнат, в которых можно поспать. Напрочь игнорируя вопли портрета миссис Блэк, она поднялась на второй этаж, ввалилась в первую попавшуюся комнату, рухнула на кровать и отключилась.

***

Наутро Гермиона проснулась с ужасной головной болью, которая если не вытеснила, то, по крайней мере, перебила горечь утраты. Она спустилась на кухню, где уже сидели Гарри с Роном и завтракали. Завидев Гермиону, они окинули её оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты как, в порядке? — участливо поинтересовался Гарри. — Чай, наверное, стоит сделать покрепче.

Он поднялся на ноги и занялся чаем. Гермиона уселась за стол и обхватила голову руками. 

— У тебя случайно нет зелья от головной боли? — простонала она, чувствуя, как виски разрывает боль. 

— Да, где-то было, — Гарри поднялся и прошел к небольшому шкафчику, висевшему на стене. — Уверен, что покупал его в прошлом месяце. Вот, нашёл!

Он наполнил стакан водой, накапал туда зелье и поставил перед Гермионой. Она осушила его одним махом и выдохнула. Боль постепенно отступала.

— Лучше? — заботливо спросил Рон и поставил перед ней чашку с чаем. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула. Вместо головной боли снова появилась щемящая тоска, и еще неизвестно, что было хуже.

— Гермиона, — настойчиво позвал Гарри. 

— Спасибо, — она подняла взгляд. — Голова не болит. Зато на душе снова мерзко.

Рон вздохнул.

— Только не вздумай лечить это огневиски. Может, возьмёшь небольшой отпуск?

— Ни в коем случае, нет. Там Джордж и остальные, им тоже нужна моя помощь.  
Эта мысль подстегнула её, заставила допить чай, порывисто обнять Гарри и Рона и аппарировать.

Первым делом Гермиона бросилась в восьмую палату. Джордж все так же лежал, уставившись в потолок.

— Привет, — привычно произнесла Гермиона. — Опять не выпил утреннее зелье? Придется позвать Милли. 

Гермиона провела рукой перед лицом Джорджа и обмерла: зрачки никак не реагировали. Она в ужасе приложила два пальца к шее Джорджа.

И ничего.

— Милли! Целитель Сметвик! Кто-нибудь!

В коридоре захлопали двери. Гермиона осела на пол и разрыдалась.


	2. Глава 2

Гермиона безучастно смотрела на Молли и Джинни, стоявших впереди и цепляющихся друг за друга. Гарри, мокрый до нитки, держал над ними зонт. Замершие неподвижно с ровными спинами Рон, Чарли и Билл старались не смотреть на Перси, который рыдал взахлеб перед могилой на коленях, заглушая даже всхлипы матери и сестры. Гермиона понимала, что выглядит безразличной, но не могла выдавить из себя ни единой слезинки. Она уже выплакала свое. Выкричала в пустоту осиротевшей восьмой палаты, в потолок гостиной дома на площади Гриммо, в поля, окружавшие Нору, во все подушки, которые оказывались под ее головой за эти три дня. Она охрипла от воя, опухла от слез и теперь, в день похорон, оказалась неспособной ни на слово, ни на жест, ни на всхлип.

— Соболезную, — раздался слева голос целителя Сметвика. — Мы сделали все, что могли, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона кивнула.

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось объяснять это его семье, когда вам тоже нужна была помощь. Если вы решите оставить волонтерскую работу…

— Нет, — она коротко мотнула головой. — Осталось семь палат. Двадцать один человек, которым нужна моя помощь.

— Спасибо, — Сметвик кивнул. — И за то, что не заклеймили меня бесчувственным сухарем в том числе. 

Гермиона чуть повернула голову и удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Да, бывали и такие, — ответил Сметвик на ее немой вопрос. — Люди ждут, что мы будем проживать это горе наравне с ними. К сожалению, мы не всегда можем себе это позволить. 

— Отойдем? — предложила Гермиона, заметив, что на них начинают коситься. 

Сметвик кивнул, и они боком протиснулись к дорожке. 

— Почему вы думаете, что я уйду из клиники?

Сметвик чуть помялся, покосился на похоронную процессию и вздохнул. 

— Вы не первый волонтер в клинике, мисс Грейнджер. После Первой Магической войны у нас тоже было много желающих помогать в уходе за пострадавшими. Но, к сожалению, мало кто смог выдержать. Слезы боли, смерть, пришибленные горем родственники. Когда человек идет в целительское дело, он даже приблизительно не представляет, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться. Наша работа не ограничивается раздачей зелий. Конечно, некоторые остаются в клинике. Например, Милли. Она была волонтером после Первой Магической и решила остаться с нами. 

— Целитель Сметвик, как вы думаете, война закончилась второго мая? — Гермиона пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Нет, мисс Грейнджер, — он выдержал ее взгляд. — Для обывателей, может быть. Но не для нас. 

— Вот поэтому я и с вами, — она кивнула. — Гарри и Рон считают, что я слишком болезненно все воспринимаю, говорят: я завоевалась, но… Вы и без меня прекрасно все понимаете.

— Тогда, мисс Грейнджер, отдохните еще два дня, а в понедельник я жду вас в клинике. 

Гермиона кивнула и отбросила с лица мокрую прядь. Она только сейчас заметила, что дождь усилился. 

— Выпейте Бодроперцовое зелье, когда придете домой. Простуда вам сейчас не нужна, — произнес Сметвик и побрел к миссис Уизли. 

Гермиона смотрела, как он подходит к Молли, как она обнимает его и плачет, как Джинни уводит мать и кивает Сметвику. Наконец, тот с тихим хлопком аппарировал, и Гермиона двинулась назад, к людям. 

Она подошла вовремя: начинали закапывать могилу, и всем присутствующим полагалось бросить по горсти земли. Гермиона схватила с большой кучи пригоршню мокрой глины и бросила вниз. Крышка гроба отозвалась глухим стуком. 

— Теперь они вместе, — повторяла Молли, глядя вниз. — Теперь они вместе. Вместе. Они вместе. 

Слабые попытки Джинни оттащить ее в сторону остались безуспешными. 

Наконец все присутствующие встали полукругом, и распорядитель похорон взмахнул палочкой, закапывая могилу полностью. Следующий взмах вернул на место могильный камень, добавив к уже начертанному имени Фреда имя Джорджа. Послышались хлопки аппарации — люди покидали кладбище. Остались только все Уизли, Гермиона и Гарри. Последний сжимал руку Джинни, а взгляд у него был отстраненный. 

«Теперь они еще раз перенесут свадьбу», — подумала Гермиона и одернула себя. Этот день должен быть посвящен Джорджу, а не Гарри, Джинни, Молли и их стремлению не устраивать никаких праздников, пока они не отскорбят, сколько положено. О каком именно временном промежутке шла речь, никто не знал. 

— Это я виноват! — взвыл так и не вставший Перси. — Если бы Фред не отвлекся на меня тогда, во время битвы, он был бы жив! И жил бы Джордж!

— Ты не виноват! — Молли рухнула на колени рядом с ним и разрыдалась. — Виновата война, Пожиратели Смерти, Волдеморт, только не ты! 

— Я виноват! — продолжал Перси, и Гермиона с тоской подумала, что он вполне может оказаться ее следующим пациентом, если продолжит грызть себя. 

— Домой! — скомандовал Артур Уизли, все это время хранивший молчание. Одной рукой он схватил Перси за ворот мантии, другой вытащил палочку и аппарировал. Рон и Чарли подхватили под руки мать и исчезли. Следующими пошли Гарри и Джинни, за ними — Билл и Флер.Гермиона, оставшаяся в одиночестве, присела у могильного камня. 

— Прости, Джордж, — прошептала она. — Я думала, я смогу помочь. Я надеялась, что все будет хорошо. И ты, Фред, прости. Я сделала все возможное. Наверное, я мало могу. Если бы только был шанс все исправить…

Дождь стекал по намокшим и отяжелевшим волосам, заливался за ворот мантии, насквозь пропитавшейся водой. Впрочем, как вся остальная одежда. Гермиона ощутила, как на нее накатывает слабость, выпрямилась, достала палочку и аппарировала к себе домой. На поминальную трапезу в Норе у нее уже не было ни душевных, ни физических сил, и она надеялась, что Уизли поймут ее и не осудят. Слезы и слова поддержки закончились, а выдавливать из себя шаблонные фразы она не собиралась.

***

Два дня, которые дал Гермионе целитель Сметвик, она провела абсолютно бессмысленно: слонялась по квартире из угла в угол, открывала то одну книгу, то другую, и тут же бросала, бездумно ела, глядя в окно на залитый дождем Косой Переулок. Пила Бодроперцовое зелье и Умиротворяющий бальзам — пожалуй, единственное более-менее толковое, что она вообще могла в этом состоянии. 

К исходу второго дня Гермиона наконец-то почувствовала, что больше не разваливается на куски: то ли и впрямь пришла в себя, то ли Умиротворяющий бальзам имел накопительный эффект. К девяти часам вечера она вспомнила, что мантия и прочая одежда, в которой она была на похоронах, так и валяется в ванной комнате. Поначалу на стирку не было настроения, хотелось просто принять душ и лечь спать. 

Однако же после теплого душа Гермиона испытала нечто похожее на прилив сил. Мантия в тазу выглядела ужасно, так что Гермиона завела стирку, после чего плавно перешла к уборке.

В конце концов, в половине двенадцатого ночи она обнаружила себя отдраивающей раковину. 

— К дракклам, — проворчала Гермиона и выключила воду. — Я так завтра просплю и опоздаю.

С мыслью о том, что страх опоздания — первый признак восстановления, она и уснула. 

Наутро Гермиона проснулась с ощущением, что способна свернуть горы. Хорошим настроением это вряд ли можно было назвать, но глухая тоска уступила место холодной решимости. Все-таки целитель Сметвик оказался прав: тоска по Джорджу и Лаванде не отменяла того факта, что на пятом этаже клиники были и другие люди, которым тоже нужна была помощь. 

С этим настроем Гермиона и аппарировала в клинику. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — целитель Сметвик встретил ее теплой улыбкой. — Вижу, вы настроены на продолжение борьбы.

— Да.

— Замечательно. В восьмой палате новый пациент. Нужно отнести ему микстуру. Рекомендации касательно графика приема возьмете у Милли. 

Гермиона кивнула и пошла в каморку. 

— А, Гермиона, милая, — Милли широко улыбнулась. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, спасибо, Милли. Все нормально. Целитель Сметвик говорит, у нас новенький в восьмой палате.

— Ох, — Милли покачала головой. — Та еще морока. Он поступил к нам в пятницу, а через два часа его уже откачивать пришлось. Перепил Умиротворяющего бальзама. Специально или нечаянно — поди разбери этих молчунов. Но микстуру ему я ношу строго по стакану, бутыль в палате не оставляю. Не рискую.

— Бедняга, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Наверное, ему очень тяжело. 

— Попытайся узнать. Еще один молчун, как и покойный Джордж. Правда, ест, хоть и понемногу. Четверть порции, и все, хоть насильно в него засовывай.

— Разберусь, — Гермиона кивнула, надела халат и поставила в его довольно глубокий карман бутыль с Умиротворяющим бальзамом. — По стакану в час?

— Да. 

Гермиона кивнула и вышла из каморки. Упоминание о Джордже немного подкосило ее боевой настрой, так что она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и открыла дверь восьмой палаты. 

На кровати Джорджа сидел Драко Малфой и безучастно пялился в стену. 

— Ты? — воскликнула Гермиона. Благо, бутылка с зельем лежала в кармане, а то от такой неожиданности вполне выпала бы из рук. 

Малфой даже бровью не повел, продолжая пялиться в стену. Гермиона налила зелье в стакан, поставила на тумбочку и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Пей. 

Словно стене сказала. 

— Малфой, зелье. 

Даже головы не повернул.

— Ты издеваешься? Если тебя не устраивает колдомедицинский персонал, то какого драккла вообще ложиться в клинику?

И это осталось без внимания. Гермиона схватила с тумбочки злосчастный стакан и сунула его Малфою под нос. Только тогда он заметил, что в палате есть кто-то еще. Малфой взял стакан, осушил и вернул на тумбочку с абсолютно безразличным выражением лица. 

— Ты издеваешься, — прошипела Гермиона и вылетела из палаты.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — окликнул ее целитель Сметвик. — Зайдите ко мне, пожалуйста. 

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и поплелась к кабинету. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, у меня есть для вас очень важное задание. Я так и не оформил историю болезни нового пациента. 

— Малфоя, — Гермиона чувствовала, что начинает закипать. — Бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, который виноват в гибели множества людей! 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Сметвик вздохнул. — Колдомедик не может отказать в помощи тому, кто в ней нуждается. 

Гермиона скрипнула зубами. Она была уверена, что Малфой вылечится. Джордж умер, а проклятый Малфой будет жить. 

— Мисс Грейнджер.

Сметвик протягивал ей записи. Гермиона поджала губы и выхватила у него листы. 

— Я могу идти? 

Короткий кивок послужил ответом, и она выскочила из кабинета. 

В каморке у Милли пахло чаем и зельями. Гермиона разложила бумаги на столе и сощурилась в попытке расшифровать почерк Сметвика. Результаты ей не нравились. Общий упадок сил, расстройство сна, дереализация, невосприимчивость к внешним раздражителям — все это Гермиона уже видела в истории болезни Джорджа. Равно как и систематический отказ от еды, истощение, критическую потерю веса. Все указывало на то что Малфою осталось недолго. Рядом рукой Милли было приписано: «После госпитализации самовольно превысил дозу препарата». 

Гермиона оторвала взгляд от пергамента и посмотрела в стену. Затем снова опустила голову и прикрыла рукой начертанную на пергаменте фамилию. Так его было даже жалко. Так ему даже хотелось помочь.

Часовая стрелка со щелчком заняла новое положение, и Гермиона поднялась с места. Пора было давать Малфою микстуру, хотела она того или нет. 

Он все так же сидел на койке и пялился в стену. Даже позы не поменял. 

Гермиона взяла с тумбы стакан, налила в него зелье и протянула Малфою. 

— Пей.

Он повернул голову и уставился на нее, не мигая.

— Грейнджер.

— С добрым утром, — она закатила глаза. — Зелье пей. 

— Ты же погибла… 

— Мерлин избави, — пробормотала Гермиона, мысленно отметив, что нужно сообщить Сметвику о проблемах с памятью у Малфоя. — Я жива. Это Лаванды и Джорджа не стало. 

Малфой выхватил у нее стакан и одним глотком выпил зелье. 

— Мне жаль, — хрипло произнес он.

— Жаль, — эхом повторила она, теряя самообладание. — Сивый, который порвал Лаванду, жил и жрал в твоем доме. Ты сидел за одним столом с тварями, убившими прорву людей. По их — и по твоей, кстати! — милости на этом этаже появляются пациенты. Что толку от твоей жалости? Какой смысл сотрясать воздух бестолковыми сожалениями, если ни я, ни тем более ты неспособны все исправить. Не говори о жалости, если не можешь их вернуть! 

Гермиона тяжело дышала, глядя на Малфоя. Он снова повернулся к стене и совершенно безразлично бросил:

— Вообще-то могу. 

Стакан выпал из рук Гермионы и со звоном разбился.


	3. Глава 3

— Малфой? — Гермиона резко осипла. — Ты шутишь?

Он пялился в стену, будто не слышал ее, погруженный в свои мысли. Она тихо вздохнула, присела на краешек кровати и заглянула в его лицо. 

— Малфой, ты серьезно?

— Да.

Гермиона вцепилась в его плечи и рывком развернула лицом к себе.

— Расскажи. 

Малфой безразлично посмотрел ей в глаза. 

— В моем доме хранится один артефакт. Темный. 

— Я уж поняла. Это не Маховик времени?

— Нет. Хуже. Намного хуже. Маховик работает безвозмездно. Этот потребует плату. 

Гермиона напряглась. 

— Какая цена?

— Жизнь чистокровного волшебника. 

Она отпустила плечи Малфоя и покачала головой. 

— Такой роскоши я себе позволить не могу. Я хочу спасти жизни, а не отнять. 

— Даже если это кто-то вроде меня?

— Малфой, тебе жить надоело? 

— А ты не видела мои бумаги? — он криво, с явным трудом усмехнулся. — Грейнджер, я все равно умру, хочешь ты этого или нет. Так что пользуйся шансом заполучить артефакт и жизнь для оплаты, пока можешь. 

— Ты о чем?

— Сама все понимаешь. Ты, кстати, стакан разбила. Я бы прибрался, да у меня палочки нет.

Гермиона достала из кармана палочку и собрала осколки. 

— Малфой, я подумаю над этим. Дай мне один вечер. И постарайся не умереть к тому времени. 

— Если у меня есть хоть призрачный шанс использовать этот артефакт, я так и быть не стану сегодня умирать. Можешь оставить зелье здесь. 

— Милли меня прибьет, — Гермиона покачала головой. — У меня есть еще дела. Я зайду через час. 

Она выскользнула из палаты и прислонилась спиной к стене, чувствуя, что задыхается. Нужно было обдумать слова Малфоя. Тщательно обдумать. 

— Мисс Грейнджер?

Она даже не заметила, как рядом появился Сметвик. 

— С вами все в порядке? 

— Да. Думаю, да, — она подняла взгляд и кивнула. — Я закончила с оформлением бумаг. 

— Если вам тяжело, я могу передать этого пациента Милли. 

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Мы поговорили. 

— Поговорили? — лицо Сметвика удивленно вытянулось. — И о чем же?

— Ему… — Гермиона запнулась. Нельзя было говорить, что Малфой твердо настроен умереть. Иначе ему увеличат дозировку зелий, и об использовании артефакта можно было забыть. Если бы она решила согласиться, конечно же. Если же — Гермиона не исключала этой возможности — она откажется от такого щедрого предложения, о состоянии Малфоя стоило сообщить незамедлительно. 

— Ему жаль пострадавших и погибших, — выдавила Гермиона. — Похоже, он чувствует часть своей вины в произошедшем. 

— Удивительно! — Сметвик всплеснул руками. — Мисс Грейнджер, я понимаю, что выполнить мою следующую просьбу будет сложно.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я продолжала работу с Малфоем?

Он кивнул.

— Я понимаю, что для вас это тяжело, но ни я, ни Милли не смогли и слова из него вытянуть. 

— Хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула.

— Это довольно самоотверженно с вашей стороны, — удивлённо произнёс Сметвик.

Она напряглась. Как бы он не заподозрил неладное.

— Он раскаивается, — произнесла Гермиона. — Я, конечно, помню, что Малфой лжец и приспособленец, но не в этой ситуации. Он ведь не сам обратился за помощью?

Сметвик покачал головой.

— В клинику мистера Малфоя определила его мать. По её словам, он хотел, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. И на осмотре сказал тоже самое. Вот только имел в виду не болезнь, а свою жизнь. Если у вас получится сделать так, чтобы он снова поверил в необходимость жить, миссис Малфой вас озолотит.

— Мне хватает и того, что он искренне раскаивается, — Гермиона улыбнулась и пошла в каморку. 

Через полчаса туда явилась и Милли.

— Целитель Сметвик мне всё рассказал. Как тебе это удалось?

— Сама не знаю. Я от неожиданности даже стакан уронила, когда он заговорил.

— Да и Мерлин с ним, со стаканом, — отмахнулась Милли. — Новый возьмёшь.

Она достала из шкафчика пару пузырьков с зельями и вышла, оставив Гермиону наедине с тяжелыми мыслями.

До конца дня она даже не пыталась поговорить с Малфоем, боясь, что он начнёт уговаривать и склонять к нужному решению. Но он и сам не горел желанием беседовать. Зато его теперь не приходилось по два-три раза просить выпить зелье, а в обед он съел больше половины порции.

— Всю порцию и не надо было есть, — успокаивала Милли Гермиону, когда та изобразила отчаяние в каморке. — Завтрак он съел на четверть, а обед, гляди-ка, наполовину. Да и не надо ему переедать после голодовки, еще дурно станет, что с ним делать? Пусть отъедается постепенно.

Гермиона кивнула, соглашаясь с Милли.

— Надеюсь, ему не нужно моё присутствие, чтобы есть. Не хотелось бы ночевать в клинике. 

Милли неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Посмотрим. Ужин ему принесу я, так что могу отправить тебе сову. Если Малфой плохо поужинает, завтрак придётся поручить тебе.

Гермиона кивнула.

Когда часы пробили пять, она решила напоследок дать Малфою зелье, а заодно и некоторые напутствия.

— Малфой, — Гермиона вошла в палату и притворила за собой дверь. — Мне пора домой. Сейчас я в последний раз дам тебе зелье. Ужин принесёт Милли. Пожалуйста, постарайся съесть хотя бы половину. Нам нужно, чтобы они думали, будто ты идёшь на поправку.

— Хорошо, — безразлично произнес он и осушил протянутый стакан. — Только пообещай, что подумаешь над моим предложением.

— Клянусь, Малфой, я не усну, пока не приму решение. 

Он кивнул.

— А ты должен поспать.

— Нет! 

Ей показалось, или во взгляде Малфоя мелькнул страх?

— У тебя крайняя степень истощения и…

— Только не сон, пожалуйста! Я не хочу снова видеть, как Крэбб сгорает заживо, как дементор выпивает душу моего отца! Я не хочу снова чувствовать, как задыхаюсь!

Гермиона не знала, что сказать на это.

— Ладно, делай, как считаешь нужным. Но половину порции за ужином ты должен съесть.

Малфой кивнул, и она вышла из палаты.

Вернувшись домой, Гермиона уселась за обеденный стол и уставилась на руки. Малфой готов был подарить свою жизнь, отдать во имя спасения множества людей, и Гермиона не представляла, что делать с таким подарком. Кроме того, она никак не могла отделаться от мысли о том, что Малфой свёл ценность своей жизни до нуля и считал, будто сама Гермиона ценит её так же низко. Утром он был нечеловечески уверен, что уж его-то жизнью Гермиона запросто согласится пожертвовать. Если это не было похоже на раскаяние, то на что же тогда?

В окно постучала сова, вырвав Гермиону из ступора. 

«Съел две трети порции. Всё хорошо», — прочитала она и отложила записку. Что ж, если Сметвик и Милли будут думать, что Малфой пошел на поправку, его будет легче вывести из клиники. Например, выпросить для него поездку домой. Всего одну ночевку. Этого должно было хватить, чтобы забрать артефакт. Гермиона уставилась в стену, с ужасом понимая: она уже подсознательно согласилась использовать артефакт, она хотела обменять жизнь Малфоя на жизнь остальных. Возможно, будь на месте Малфоя любой другой, Гермиона бы сотню раз подумала, прежде чем согласиться. Нет, Гермиона искала причины отказаться, но в голове то и дело звучал голос Малфоя, оскорблявшего её саму, Гарри, Рона, Хагрида, профессора Люпина.  
Малфоя, который спрашивал, почему бы наследнику Слизерина не убить Гермиону. Малфоя, радующегося казни Клювокрыла. И в тоже время она слышала голоса Фреда и Джорджа, их шутки и подбадривания. Голос Лаванды, которая грустит из-за своего кролика и переживает за судьбу профессора Трелони. Голос Колина Криви, с первого дня и до самого конца шедшего за Гарри. Все эти люди, павшие жертвами Волдеморта и его Пожирателей, тоже ошибались, несомненно, но они совершали больше хороших поступков, чем плохих, говорили больше добрых слов, нежели злых.

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что мыслит примитивными категориями, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она была согласна обменять Малфоя на них всех. С этой мыслью Гермиона приготовила ужин и съела его, не ощущая ни вкуса, ни запаха. Стены давили, квартира казалась тюремной камерой. Хотелось выйти, вдохнуть свежий воздух, увидеть лица людей. Гермиона накинула мантию и вышла в Косой Переулок.

Ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло. Сначала на глаза попался всё ещё пустующий магазин Олливандера, потом осиротевшие «Волшебные Вредилки». Настроение бесповоротно испортилось. Гермиона купила у Фортескью мороженое, но оно показалось совершенно безвкусным и радости не принесло. Окончательно раздавленная, Гермиона поднялась в свою квартиру, сбросила одежду и забралась под одеяло. Она никак не могла смириться с тем, что вот так просто может решить судьбу человека. Отвратительного, грубого, мерзкого, но всё же человека.

«Я всё равно умру», — произнес в голове голос Малфоя. Озаренная внезапной догадкой, Гермиона уставилась в потолок. Действительно ли по неосторожности Малфой превысил дозировку зелья? Или же он пытался свести счеты с жизнью, а Милли просто написала про случайность, чтобы не портить статистику. Тогда и впрямь стоило воспользоваться его предложением. Если он на самом деле собирался потратить свою жизнь, то стоило хотя бы пустить её на благое дело. 

— Слишком много дополнительных условий, — пробормотала Гермиона в сгущающуюся темноту. — Если Малфой действительно хочет умереть, я соглашусь на использование артефакта. Если же нет… 

Такой вариант её полностью устраивал. Наверное, она в некоторой мере переложила ответственность за своё решение на Малфоя. С другой же стороны, ей предстояло спасать кучу жизней и безумно хотелось разделить с кем-то эту ношу. Ни Гарри, ни Рон для этого не годились. Уставшие и раздавленные горем, они не выдержали бы еще одно потрясение, а вот Малфой для этого вполне годился. Тем более, сам предложил помощь.

Эта мысль крутилась в голове, убаюкивала и успокаивала. Так Гермиона и уснула.

Наутро она чувствовала себя не намного лучше, чем предыдущим вечером. Она не представляла себе, как скажет Малфою в лицо, что готова пожертвовать его жизнью. Даже если он этому обрадуется.

Когда она вошла в палату Малфой, стоял и смотрел в стену, выставив вперед дрожащую руку, сжатую в кулак, будто держал палочку.

— Малфой, — позвала Гермиона.

— Вы не представляете, что он обещал сделать, — прошептал Малфой, едва шевеля губами.

— Малфой, очнись, — она осторожно коснулась его плеча, вспоминая список симптомов, которые читала днем ранее. Наверняка, Малфой переживал сейчас эпизод из прошлого, и не совсем понятно было, что с ним делать: оставить в покое или же растормошить, разрушить галлюцинацию.

— Малфой! — Гермиона с силой дернула его за плечо, развернула к себе и встряхнула. — Малфой, очнись!

Он вздрогнул и вцепился в руку Гермионы.

— Это ты? Ты жива?

— Да, Малфой. Микстуру? Нужно выпить зелье. Эти галлюцинации меня пугают.

Малфой вздрогнул и осел на кровать.

— Думаешь, я не боюсь? Думаешь, меня они не пугают? Я ненавижу эти припадки, когда мне приходится снова и снова видеть, как Поттер появляется на стадионе с телом Диггори, как Дамблдор падает с Астрономической башни, как Волдеморт убивает ту преподавательницу — я даже не помню её имени! — как Беллатрикс пытает тебя, как дементор высасывает душу из отца.

Гермиона протянула Малфою стакан с зельем. Он немного поколебался, но всё же выпил и уставился на неё.

— Это не поможет. Я думаю, это не закончится, пока я не умру. 

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Моя жизнь не стоит того, чтобы так за неё переживать.

— Кстати, о твоей жизни. Я подумала о том, что ты вчера предложил.

Малфой снова вцепился в ее руку.

— Я согласна. Это решение тяжело мне далось. Я не вершительница судеб, Малфой. Наверное, я не имею права так распоряжаться твоей жизнью. 

— Пообещай, что это будет достойным искуплением.

— Да-да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Это более чем достойное искупление. Ты спасешь множество жизней. 

— Вот только сначала мне нужно попасть домой, чтобы мы смогли использовать артефакт.

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Да, это сложный вопрос. Я попробую аккуратно расспросить целителя Сметвика, только так, чтобы он ничего не понял. Но тут я ничего не могу обещать.

— Я буду ждать, — Малфой вздохнул. — Это не тот вопрос, в котором от тебя что-то зависит.

Гермиона кивнула, забрала бутыль с зельем и вышла в коридор, где столкнулась со Сметвиком.

— Как наш пациент?

— Просто прекрасно. Говорит, ночью была одна галлюцинация. Но только что, после приёма зелья, спросил, как поживает его мать и когда он сможет её увидеть.

— Это прогресс. Он не реагировал ни на кого, ничем не интересовался.

— Скажите, целитель Сметвик, мы ведь можем пригласить сюда миссис Малфой?

— Я бы не хотел давать ложную надежду раньше времени.

Гермиона кивнула и понурилась.

— Но, с другой же стороны, его интерес — признак прогресса, и мы не можем упустить шанс закрепить успех. — Сметвик замолк, будто бы обдумывая, как ему поступить. — Я приглашу миссис Малфой на завтра, если сегодня до конца дня не увижу ухудшения.

Гермиона закивала и поспешила в каморку, искренне надеясь, что Малфой слышал разговор, и ей не придется пересказывать.

Когда через час Гермиона вошла к Малфою, он сидел на кровати и пялился на дверь.

— Нет-нет, только не говори, что ты меня ждал!

— Я слышал твой разговор со Сметвиком. Ты не сказала, что я хочу домой.

— Я надеюсь, что об этом спросит твоя матушка. Это будет довольно убедительно, особенно если ты обмолвишься в разговоре с ней, что скучаешь по дому. И вообще, тебе нужно изображать выздоровление, насколько это возможно.

— Слушай, Грейнджер, если бы я мог по щелчку заглушить эти галлюцинации, думаешь я бы не сделал этого?

— Так, — Гермиона уселась рядом с ним на кровать. — Раз уж ты идёшь на контакт, говорю начистоту: нет спектакля — нет дома. Нет дома — нет артефакта. Нет артефакта — нет искупления. Так тебе понятнее? 

— Ты мне зелье давать собираешься?

— Тебе неспокойно? — Гермиона усмехнулась.

— В горле пересохло, — признался Малфой. 

Она потянулась к тумбочке, взяла стоявшую на ней бутылку воды и протянула.

— Зельем ты жажду не утолишь.

Пока Малфой пил воду, Гермиона налила в стакан лекарство.

— Пей. Тебе ещё сегодня весь день прогресс в лечении изображать.

Малфой кивнул и осушил стакан.


	4. Глава 4

— Целитель Сметвик, вы сделали невозможное, — Нарцисса дрожала, а по щекам ее текли слёзы.

— Я, миссис Малфой, ничего не сделал. Если кого и следует благодарить, так это мисс Грейнджер.

Нарцисса перевела взгляд на Гермиону.

— Да, мама, Гермиона заботится обо мне. Мы много разговариваем, — с улыбкой произнес Малфой. Гермиона подавила удивленный вздох. Насколько же сильно он рвался к героической неминуемой смерти, что готов был называть её по имени.

— Спасибо вам, моя дорогая, — Нарцисса порывисто обняла Гермиону, окончательно сбив её с толку.

— Матушка, как дом? Я тоскую без прогулок по саду.

На миг Нарцисса утратила дар речи.

— Целитель Сметвик, когда Драко сможет пойти домой?

— О выписке речь пока не идет, — пробормотал Сметвик. — Но если до субботы состояние… — Он замялся, смерил Малфоя оценивающим взглядом. — Если до субботы не будет ухудшения, ночь с субботы на воскресенье ваш сын сможет провести дома.

— Драко! — Нарцисса прижала его к себе. — Драко, ты дрожишь.

Гермиона взглянула на часы.

— Прошу прощения. Драко, пора принимать зелье. Мы опаздываем на две минуты.

— Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, — Сметвик кивнул. — Миссис Малфой, нам лучше продолжить в моём кабинете.

Нарцисса поцеловала сына в макушку и вышла из палаты вслед за Сметвиком.

Гермиона налила в стакан зелье и подала Малфою.

— Хорошо сыграл, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Даже я поверила.

— Так, Грейнджер, — он вернул пустой стакан и уставился на неё. — Ты своим планом занимаешься? Я плачу своей жизнью за то, что ты возвращаешься в прошлое. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты облажалась.

Гермиона нахмурилась. А ведь он был прав. Она так увлеклась тем, как доставить Малфоя к артефакту, что вообще не думала о дальнейших действиях. 

— Ты прав. У меня есть ещё два дня до субботы. Конечно, если не получится придумать более-менее рабочий план, тебе придется провести тут ещё неделю и повторить представление перед следующими выходными.

— Очень на тебя надеюсь, — проворчал Малфой. — Я полежу немного, если ты не возражаешь.

— Да, разумеется. Отдыхай.

Вопрос, который задал Малфой, был вполне резонным. Вернувшись в каморку, Гермиона задумалась, что именно она должна сделать, чтобы вернуть как можно больше погибших. Не допустить Битвы за Хогвартс? Но ведь приспешники Волдеморта и до этого перебили кучу людей. Она вспомнила новости, которые читала или слышала на шестом и седьмом курсе. Редкая неделя обходилась без того, чтобы кто-то не исчез или не был найден мертвым. Не допустить смерти Дамблдора? А вот это уже было более похоже на правду. В конце концов, Дамблдор был единственным, кого Волдеморт боялся.

Гермиона уставилась на столешницу. Дамблдор позволил себя убить только потому, что медленно умирал от заклинания, наложенного на крестраж.

Вот оно. 

Явиться в дом Гонтов, забрать крестраж раньше и сразу же уничтожить его. Пусть Дамблдор найдёт уничтоженный крестраж, пусть вычеркнет из своего списка один пункт. Но когда Дамблдор забрал кольцо? В ночь Битвы в Отделе Тайн он был еще здоров, потом они некоторое время не виделись, а объявился Дамблдор уже травмированным. Значит, пока он будет биться в Министерстве, Гермиона сможет проникнуть в дом Гонтов и забрать кольцо Слизерина.

«А медальон?» — услужливо пискнул внутренний голос.

Гермиона вздрогнула. В памяти всплыли те времена, когда они с Гарри и Роном разыскивали медальон. Сколько сил было потрачено, и как они рисковали. И всё из-за Флетчера, который забрался в дом после смерти Сириуса и вынес всё мало-мальски ценное. Значит, в ночь битвы за Министерство нужно было успеть забрать два крестража. «Потом, — думала Гермиона, — можно без спешки пробраться в Хогвартс, найти и уничтожить диадему». 

А вот дальше возникали сложности. Как и когда Волдеморт передал Лестрейндж чашу, она не знала. Возможно, это вообще случилось до его исчезновения, в то же время, когда он доверил Люциусу дневник. Ещё нужно было добраться до змеи и, наверное, самое страшное — подстроить уничтожение того крестража, что живёт внутри Гарри.  
Часовая стрелка клацнула и замерла. Гермиона вздрогнула. Пора было нести Малфою зелье.

В восьмую палату она вошла в расстроенных чувствах. 

— Что-то не так? — Малфой прищурился.

— Наверное, придётся отказаться, — выдохнула Гермиона. — Слишком тяжело провернуть это всё.

— Смотря, что именно тебе надо провернуть.

— Как можно скорее уничтожить крестражи и сделать так, чтобы Волдеморт убил Гарри. Это так или иначе сопряжено с жертвами. Люди ведь попытаются его защитить.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Грейнджер, ты ведь понимаешь, что собираешься фактически пережить заново Вторую Магическую. Если ты думаешь, что можно обойтись вообще без жертв, то я сразу тебя разочарую, чтобы ты не тратила время на пустые надежды и занялась делом.

Гермиона поморщилась. В конце концов, Малфой был прав, хоть её это и не устраивало.

— Боюсь, мне нужна будет твоя помощь еще кое в чём. 

— Как видишь, от меня сейчас мало толку. 

— С этим ты справишься, — заверила его Гермиона. — Мне нужны ответы на пару вопросов. Видишь ли, в тот короткий промежуток времени, что я провела в Мэноре, не получилось осмотреться.

— Спрашивай, — кивнул Малфой.

— Змея Волдеморта. Что ты можешь мне рассказать?

— Она повсюду ползала за ним, иногда спала у него на плечах. Я не так-то часто с ним контактировал, если честно. Но без змеи я его не помню.

— Это плохо, — Гермиона нахмурилась. 

— Ты хочешь убить её раньше, чем это сделал Лонгботтом? 

— Да. Змея — это крестраж, один из нескольких.

— Что такое этот твой крестраж?

— Не мой, слава Мерлину, а Волдеморта. Он расколол свою душу на части и спрятал их в предметы, называемые крестражами. Пока хоть один крестраж хранит часть его души, Волдеморт не может умереть, ведь покинуть этот мир и отправиться дальше может только целая душа.

— Псих, — презрительно бросил Малфой. — Я знал, что он двинутый, но не знал, насколько…

— И второй вопрос: ты случайно не в курсе, Волдеморт не передавал ничего на хранение Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? 

Малфой вздохнул.

— Они говорили об этом однажды. В банковском сейфе Беллатрикс лежало нечто, принадлежащее Волдеморту, и, как я понял из разговора, оно оказалась там довольно давно. Еще до того, как Волдеморт исчез, он отдал свои вещи сторонникам. Отцу и Беллатрикс. Отец свою вещь не сберег...

— Дневник, — перебила его Гермиона. — Дневник молодого Волдеморта, который Люциус подбросил Джинни, и с помощью которого она открыла Тайную Комнату. Гарри уничтожил его еще в девяносто втором. 

— Беллатрикс свой предмет сберегла, — подытожил Малфой. — Погоди, так вот, зачем вы нападали на Гринготтс! 

— Да. И теперь мне, кажется, придется провернуть это в одиночку. Я думала, удастся улучить момент передачи чаши, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Ладно, отдыхай.

Она вышла из палаты, притворила за собой дверь и прислонилась к ней. В груди скреблось ужасное чувство, что она замахнулась на слишком серьезную задачу, что ничего может не получиться и жертв в таком случае станет только больше. Для Малфоя это, конечно же, не имело никакого значения. Да и с чего бы, если к исходу операции, а иначе это называть нельзя было, Малфоя уже не будет. Строго говоря, вся операция начиналась с ухода Малфоя.

Гермиона избегала называть это смертью. Уходом, оплатой — да, но не смертью.

Зря, наверное, согласилась на это.

Весь оставшийся день прошёл будто в тумане. Гермиона пару раз поговорила с Милли, отвечая совершенно невпопад, насилу ускользнула от расспросов Сметвика и не заполнила ни одной бумаги. Однако же зелья Малфою она носила исправно. Он молчал, видя ее состояние. Так что можно было просто сидеть рядом и не бояться, что он попытается полезть к ней с беседами. К вечеру у Гермионы было только одно желание: лечь в темном углу и не думать ни о том, что вся её затея может обернуться катастрофой, ни о том, что она практически убила Малфоя своим согласием на использование артефакта. От второй мысли на душе кошки скребли.

Уснула Гермиона с мыслью о том, что утро принесет облегчение.

К сожалению, она ошиблась.

— Что, всё ещё паршиво? — спросил Малфой вместо приветствия, когда Гермиона вошла в палату с первой порцией зелья.

— Мне не нравится мой план, в нём очень много неточностей. Я бы даже сказала, он дырявый насквозь.

— Грейнджер, мне даже интересно, я тебя сейчас утешу или расстрою ещё сильнее.

— Говори уже!

— Был бы у тебя даже идеальный, выверенный до доли секунды план, он рисковал бы провалиться из-за какой-нибудь ерунды вроде старухи, приставшей к тебе на улице. А так не о чем переживать. Нет плана — нет провала.

— Тебе… — начала Гермиона, но осеклась. Да, Малфою было легко говорить, ведь его с ней не будет. Его вообще не будет. Только поэтому не стоило огрызаться. 

— Ты что-то хотела сказать?

— Всего лишь спросить, стало ли тебе лучше.

— А есть смысл в моём излечении?

— Есть смысл в том, чтобы целитель Сметвик увидел прогресс и отпустил тебя домой на одну ночь.

— Если ты об этом, то мне не то чтобы становится легче, но изображать прогресс я могу. Никаких проблем.

— Хоть что-то, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Тогда изображай, а я буду делать вид, что работаю. 

— Удачи, — Малфой криво ухмыльнулся, и она вышла из его палаты.

«Кольцо, медальон, диадема. Это всё, что я могу», — бесконечно крутилось в её мозгу, причиняя почти физическую боль. Безусловно, Малфой был прав, в любом случае придется учитывать обстоятельства. Но за последние три года Гермиона устала действовать наощупь. К тому же она знала, что и в каком порядке должно произойти, а потому полагала, что сможет немного ускорить события. Ведь только на медальон они угробили несколько месяцев, а теперь эта проблема решалась за пару дней, что давало небольшую фору.

— Наибольшее количество жертв пришлось на шестой и седьмой курс, — рассуждала Гермиона, когда спустя час вернулась в палату к Малфою. — Конечно, до смерти Дамблдора Волдеморт не рисковал выступать в открытую. Были исчезновения, убийства отдельных людей, но седьмой курс стал адом. 

— Хочешь не дать прошлому мне убить Дамблдора?

— Я хочу не дать Дамблдору заболеть. Если бы он не был обречен на смерть, он бы не дал себя убить.

— Слепая вера в Дамблдора, — фыркнул Малфой. — Не пора ли повзрослеть?

— Давай не будем спорить о политических предпочтениях.

— Хорошо, не будем, — неожиданно легко согласился Малфой. — Главное, ты определилась с датой и местом, куда хочешь переместиться. Остальное мне неинтересно. 

Гермиона протянула ему стакан зельем.

До конца дня они больше ни о чём не разговаривали. Малфой вместо стены пялился теперь в окно и улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Гермионе не хотелось лезть с расспросами.

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, — перехватил её Сметвик в пятницу после обеда. — Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о мистере Малфое.

— Да-да, — внутри Гермионы всё сжалось. — Что-то произошло?

— Милли заносила ему ночью зелье. Она утверждает, что мистер Малфой спал.

— Это же хорошо, так ведь?

— Да, теперь, когда мистер Малфой начал не только есть, но и спать, я уверен, что могу отпустить его домой в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Но у меня будет одно условие. Мисс Грейнджер, вы отправитесь с ним, чтобы в случае ухудшения немедленно вернуть в клинику.

— Да, разумеется, — Гермиона кивнула. — Я могу сказать ему, как раз пора принимать зелье. 

— Хорошо, только осторожнее, мисс Грейнджер. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он перевозбудился и бессонница вернулась.

— Я буду осторожна, — заверила Сметвика Гермиона. Тот кивнул и пошел дальше, у него было много пациентов.

Она заглянула в каморку, взяла со стола бутыль с зельем и, стараясь не бежать, направилась к Малфою в палату.

— Грейнджер, мне иногда кажется, что болен вовсе не я, — бросил Малфой, — а ты. То ходишь загруженная и ни на что не реагируешь, то вдруг врываешься с таким видом, словно Рождество уже наступило. 

— Заткнись, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Сметвик согласен отпустить тебя домой в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, правда, с небольшим условием. Я должна буду пойти с тобой. Сметвик думает, что тебе может снова стать плохо, и тогда я должна буду доставить тебя обратно в клинику.

— Просто прекрасно, — кивнул Малфой. — Значит, не придется врать матери, будто ты по-дружески придёшь ко мне в гости. Вряд ли она поверила бы в нашу дружбу. А вот в задание клиники она поверит запросто.

— Тем более, это даже не ложь.

Малфой заметно повеселел.

— Кстати, почему ты не сказал, что спал сегодня ночью?

— Спал и спал. Что в этом такого?

— Сметвик согласился тебя отпустить именно потому, что ты начал есть и спать. Сказал бы ты мне это с утра…

— Я бы знал, что можно отправиться домой на четыре часа раньше. Это особо ничего не решает. 

Гермиона вздохнула и протянула стакан с зельем.

— Пей, а то ты что-то разнервничался.

Малфой хмыкнул, но лекарство всё же выпил.

— А когда ты будешь меня сопровождать, в твоём кармане тоже будет бутыль с зельем?

— Наверное. А что?

— Думаю, как можно отвлечь мать и улучить возможность воспользоваться артефактом. 

— Ты собираешься накачать родную мать Успокаивающей микстурой?

— Нет, это ты собираешься накачать мою мать Успокаивающей микстурой. Клянусь, она будет ужасно перевозбуждена. Она, между прочим, и сама в шаге от Мунго. Так что просто отправишь её отсыпаться.

В плане Малфоя всё было хорошо, кроме одного. Наутро Нарциссе предстояло найти труп сына. Гермиона вздрогнула от мысли, что бедная миссис Малфой наверняка сойдет с ума от горя.

С этой мыслью она и покинула палату, с ней же провела остаток дня и попыталась уснуть.

Проворочавшись до двух часов ночи, Гермиона поняла, что и сама не в силах уснуть без Успокаивающей микстуры.


	5. Глава 5

— И всё же мне кажется, это ужасно по отношению к твоей матери, — Гермиона обхватила голову руками.

— Грейнджер, мы говорим об этом уже второй день кряду. Ты пытаешься соскочить в последний момент, это очевидно, — Малфой покачал головой и уставился в окно. — Просто скажи, что отказываешься от своей затеи. Признайся, что поставила мою жизнь и жизнь моей матери выше жизней всех жертв.

Гермиона поморщилась. Она никак не могла перестать думать о том, что всё равно жертвует Малфоями и всеми, кто погиб до девяносто шестого. Гермиона раз за разом мысленно передвигала точку перемещения и в конце концов приходила к выводу, что проще всего было бы не дать Волдеморту родиться. Или, в крайнем случае, удушить его в колыбели, но вряд ли на младенца поднялась бы рука.

— Я вовсе не пытаюсь соскочить, как ты выражаешься, но мне ужасно жаль твою мать. Мне становится больно от мысли о том, что она будет чувствовать, когда найдет тебя наутро. 

— Ты говорила об этом приблизительно сотню раз вчера и около пятидесяти сегодня. Грейнджер, неужели не понятно, что я всё равно умру? Ты же знаешь, кого кладут в эту палату.

— Пациентов.

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Поинтересуйся у Сметвика, если хочешь. Не думаю, что тебе понравится ответ.

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, на что он намекает. Палата смертников. Ни один из пациентов, что лежали тут до Джорджа и Лаванды, не излечился.

Наверное, в предположении Малфоя был определенный смысл.

— Я всё равно попаду сегодня домой. Решай, Грейнджер, используешь ты артефакт или нет. У тебя ещё несколько часов.

— Пей, — Гермиона сунула ему в руки стакан с зельем. 

Малфой выпил, вернул стакан, и Гермиона выскочила из палаты. 

Вернувшись в каморку, она уселась за стол и уткнулась в бумаги, которые должна была заполнить, но ни одной мысли в голове не было. Гермиона просто пялилась на лист. 

— Да кому это всё нужно? — спросила она и наконец-то отодвинула ставший ненавистным пергамент. До конца дня вряд ли кто-то хватится этого несчастного отчета, а в понедельник мир уже станет другим, и в нём не будет такого количества пациентов.

Когда Нарцисса Малфой вошла в палату, Гермиона уже была там, как и целитель Сметвик.

— Драко, милый, ты готов?

— Миссис Малфой, мы думаем, мисс Грейнджер лучше будет отправиться с вами, — произнес Сметвик. — Ваш сын ещё не выздоровел, ему может понадобиться помощь, как и вам. Мисс Грейнджер просто подежурит, проконтролирует, чтобы всё было в порядке. 

— Я даже не знала, что в клинике есть такая услуга.

—Это на добровольных началах, — Гермиона натянуто улыбнулась. — Часть волонтерской работы.

— И всё равно, это прекрасно, — миссис Малфой улыбнулась. — Идёмте. 

— Всего доброго, — Сметвик кивнул. — Удачи вам, мисс Грейнджер. 

— В чём? — недоумённо поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

— Может... — Сметвик наклонился к ее уху и понизил голос до шепота. — Может, вам удастся поставить его на ноги и снять с восьмой репутацию палаты смертников. 

Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Всего лишь репутация? Или это и впрямь последнее пристанище для безнадёжных?

— Мисс Грейнджер, я действительно хочу, чтобы все пациенты излечились. Прогресс мистера Малфоя — это наш шанс. 

Гермиона кивнула. Возможно, Сметвик действительно не создавал палату смертников нарочно, и это просто крайне трагичное стечение обстоятельств.

— Грейнджер, ты идёшь? — окликнул её Малфой.

— Да-да, конечно, — Гермиона встрепенулась и поспешила за ним и Нарциссой.

Благо, у общественных каминов не было толчеи, а то Малфой и так осматривался по сторонам, будто боялся, что кто-то может броситься на него. Нарцисса торопливо втолкнула его в камин, посторонилась, пропуская Гермиону вперед, и пошла следом.

Мэнор встретил их запахом сырости и... Запустение — первое, что пришло в голову, стоило только осмотреться по сторонам. Мэнор Гермиона видела только один раз, когда они с Гарри и Роном были тут в плену. Тогда дом Малфоев казался мрачным и величественным. Возможно, в мирное время он был просто величественным. Или же просто мрачным — точно сказать нельзя было.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу прощения, — прошелестела Нарцисса. — Я в последнее время не могу найти силы даже на то, чтобы отдать эльфам приказ. С тех пор, как Драко заболел. Он был моей последней надеждой.

— Миссис Малфой, только не переживайте, — ласково произнесла Гермиона. — Вы хотели пообщаться с сыном, а не спать всю ночь под Успокаивающей микстурой. 

— Спасибо, всё в порядке. Сейчас я повелю эльфам приготовить ужин. А пока они будут заняты, мы посидим в гостиной и пообщаемся.

Гермиона кивнула, надеясь, что достаточно удачно маскирует замешательство и некоторое раздражение, даже злобу. Не на них, нет. На себя. Этот чертов план, который она придумала, должен был сломать жизнь Нарциссе, попросту уничтожить ее.

Малфой с матерью беседовали, усевшись на диван. Это был тот разговор, у которого нет определенной темы, но длиться он может бесконечно, потому что собеседники не желают замолкать ни на секунду. Будто вслед за концом разговора наступит и конец света. 

Гермиона же слонялась по гостиной, не находя себе места. В один миг ее внимание привлекли колдографии на каминной полке. Маленький Малфой хохочет, оседлав игрушечную метлу. А вот Малфои полным составом — наверное, перед отправлением в Хогвартс. Здесь их было еще четверо: старик за спиной у Драко наверняка был тем самым дедушкой Абраксасом, о котором Малфой говорил Слагхорну. Люциус и Нарцисса, стоящие по обе стороны от сына, были такими, какими Гермиона видела их на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Сам Драко в слизеринской форме и с палочкой — еще до распределения он знал наверняка, на какой факультет попадет. 

Сердце Гермионы екнуло. Она только теперь поняла: семью Малфоев, как и Уизли, как и сотни других, разрушил Волдеморт. Как и семью Гарри. 

Она вздрогнула и снова посмотрела на Малфоя с матерью, как она цеплялась за его руку, словно за последнюю надежду. 

Гермиона металась по гостиной, а сидящие на диване словно не замечали ни ее замешательства, ни тревоги. Она сама была в шаге от того, чтобы принять пару стаканов Успокаивающей микстуры и проспать всю ночь. Мешало только то, что она дала Малфою обещание. 

— Хозяйка Нарцисса, ужин готов, — пропищал эльф, материализовавшийся в гостиной.  
Нарцисса кивнула и поднялась на ноги. 

— Идемте, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона кивнула и побрела следом. Она старалась не отставать, потому что кроме гостиной и подземелий она нигде не была и не знала Мэнора так, как его обитатели. 

Гермиона слишком сильно переживала из-за перемещения во времени, чтобы отвлекаться на мелочи вроде людей, зыркающих на нее с портретов. 

Уже усевшись за стол, она вскользь отметила для себя, что домовых эльфов Нарциссе оставили. Гермиона вспомнила, как на четвертом курсе всерьез отказывалась от еды из-за того, что она была продуктом рабского труда. Она усмехнулась, глядя в тарелку. С какой радостью она бы сейчас вернулась в те времена, раздавала бы значки в коридорах Хогвартса. В памяти всплыли слизеринцы, потешающиеся над ней, снисходительные рейвенкловцы и Седрик Диггори, с улыбкой берущий у нее значок.  
Седрик… От этой мысли сердце пропустило удар. Еще одна жертва Волдеморта, с которой Гермиона собиралась смириться. 

Или все же не собиралась?

— Мисс Грейнджер, вам стоит поесть. Если вы и перекусывали в клинике, то это было достаточно давно. 

— Да, миссис Малфой, благодарю. Я просто задумалась.

— О чем же, если не секрет?

— Не секрет. Вспомнился четвертый курс, когда я только-только узнала о домовых эльфах и была уверена, что это рабство. 

— Даже значки раздавала, — натянуто улыбнулся Малфой, пытаясь поддержать беседу. 

— Ты помнишь мои значки, как мило, — Гермиона хихикнула. — А друзья пытались убедить меня, что эльфы на самом деле любят своих хозяев, что они обожают служить. Знаете, я смотрю сейчас на этот стейк и думаю, что даже самый запуганный раб не приготовит так. Здесь чувствуется любовь. 

Нарцисса улыбнулась, и даже Драко изобразил удивление.

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Я передам ваши слова домовику, который это готовил. Он будет рад, что угодил гостье. 

Гермиона кивнула, отрезала от стейка кусок и отправила в рот. 

— И на вкус он просто восхитителен.

Нарцисса улыбнулась и тоже приступила к еде. И только Драко гипнотизировал свою тарелку, словно не мог заставить себя поесть. Гермиона посмотрела на него с некоторой тревогой. Малфой перехватил ее взгляд, вздрогнул и стал с кислой миной жевать стейк. 

«Малфой, пожалуйста, не нервируй мать! — мысленно взвыла Гермиона. — Я бы не хотела сейчас отправлять ее спать под Успокаивающей микстурой». 

Наконец-то она смогла сформулировать для себя, почему не хочет давать Нарциссе зелье. Гермиона не от снадобий хотела уйти, а дать миссис Малфой насладиться общением с сыном, которого уже утром должна была найти мертвым. Да, один вечер мало что мог изменить, но это большее, что Гермиона могла ей дать. 

После ужина они вернулись в гостиную, где Малфои снова обосновались на диване, а Гермиона заняла кресло, поставила на колени расшитую бисером сумочку и запустила в нее руку, пытаясь на ощупь оценить, все ли необходимое она взяла. Палатка, книги, целебные зелья, пара комплектов теплой одежды — все, что могло понадобиться в путешествии. 

Кроме уверенности в том, что она делает.

— Мисс Грейнджер, а целитель Сметвик что-то говорил о прогнозах?

— А? — Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности. Прошел час, а то и полтора, и она успела подзабыть, что Малфои могут попытаться с ней заговорить. 

— Прогнозы, мисс Грейнджер. Целитель Сметвик что-то говорил о них?

— Он считает, что появление аппетита — это признак прогресса. Когда целитель Сметвик услышал, что Драко смог уснуть, согласился отпустить его на ночь домой. Миссис Малфой, мы не рискуем говорить о прогнозах сейчас, когда у нас есть выборка из десяти пациентов со схожими симптомами. Все они умерли, к сожалению. 

Нарцисса крепко вцепилась в руку сына. 

— Но случай Драко может стать первым из множества, в которых наступает исцеление. Простите, это все, что я могу сейчас сказать. 

— Наверное, вы прослушали. Мы обсуждали поездку к морю. 

— Миссис Малфой, думаю, мы сможем обсудить это через месяц, не ранее. И то, если прогресс Драко не остановится. 

Нарцисса кивнула и снова вцепилась в руку сына. 

До того самого момента, как часы пробили десять, Нарцисса с Драко сидели на диване, вцепившись друг в друга. Однако же аккурат с десятым ударом миссис Малфой поднялась на ноги. 

— Драко, милый, мне нужно принимать микстуры. Целитель Сметвик говорит, мне нужно ложиться не позже половины одиннадцатого, чтобы сохранять более-менее стабильное состояние. Мисс Грейнджер может подтвердить.

— Совершенно верно. Если вы хотите спросить о режиме Драко у него все еще случаются эпизоды бессонницы, мне в этом случае предписано давать ему по одному стакану Умиротворяющего бальзама в час.

— Наверное, для этого вам нужно находиться с ним в одной комнате?

— Если не возражаете. Хотя подойдут и разные. Честно, принципиальной необходимости нет, но я бы не хотела тревожить вас или ваших уважаемых предков этими перебежками. 

— Да, мама, Гермиона права. Ей лучше находиться в моей комнате. 

— Хорошо, — Нарцисса кивнула. — Спокойной ночи, милый. Спокойной ночи, мисс Грейнджер. 

— Спокойной ночи, — разве что не в один голос ответили Гермиона с Малфоем и зашагали к его комнате. 

— Итак, план, — выпалил Малфой, закрыв за собой двери. — Дожидаемся, пока мать уснет, досиживаем до полуночи, чтобы уж наверняка, и идем в отцовский кабинет. 

— Ты уверен, что согласен? 

— А почему я должен передумать?

— Ну, вы уже начали планировать поездку к морю, и…

— Мать начала. Я вообще терпеть не могу море. 

Гермиона проглотила конец своей фразы и замолчала. 

Где-то около получаса они просидели в молчании. Гермиона понимала, что Малфой уже решился, и прогресс в лечении был спектаклем для Сметвика, чтобы получить возможность вырваться из клиники. Откажись они сейчас от этой затеи — и он окончательно замкнется в себе, как Джордж. А так он готов был пожертвовать собой в честь благого дела. 

— Может, хоть зелье выпьешь? — предложила Гермиона. 

— К дракклам зелье. 

— Ладно. Ты не знаешь, случайно, как я вернусь в это время?

— Если я все правильно помню, артефакт призван послужить цели. Когда я заплачу ему своей кровью, ты должна будешь назвать место, время и четкую цель перемещения. Пока ты с ней не справишься, назад не вернешься. 

— А ты осведомлен. Собирался использовать?

— Подумывал продать. Выучил все, что делает артефакт. 

— И решил оставить?

— Да. Кто знает, кому продал бы его Горбин, какой сволочи. 

Гермиона улыбнулась. 

— Что ж, с осознанием причин и последствий у тебя все в порядке.

— Никогда на это не жаловался. 

Они замолкли, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. 

Внизу, в гостиной, часы пробили полночь. 

— Идем, — Малфой поднялся на ноги и тихонько приоткрыл дверь. Гермиона двинулась за ним. 

В коридоре Малфой вдруг достал из кармана волшебную палочку и засветил на ее кончике тусклый огонек. 

— Откуда у тебя палочка? — всполошилась Гермиона.

— Умыкнул со столика в гостиной. Мать так и не убрала ее. Бросила там же, где отняла у меня. Даже жаль, что она стала такой рассеянной. 

— Но зачем?

— Во-первых, чтобы открыть отцовский кабинет. Знаю, что ты и сама бы это сделала, но, наверное, правильнее, чтобы это был я. А во-вторых, мне хотелось умереть с палочкой в руке, как и подобает волшебнику. 

Гермиона воззрилась на него с искренним недоумением. 

— Когда дедушка Абраксас умирал от драконьей оспы, он попросил дать ему палочку. Скажи, что магглы делают в последние мгновения перед смертью?

— Исповедуются, — прошептала Гермиона. 

— Ну вот. А волшебник держит палочку в последний раз. Алохомора. 

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком, и Гермиона с Малфоем вошли в просторный кабинет. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, где артефакт?

— Грейнджер, я готовил его к продаже. Если мама не затеяла тут уборку — а я уверен, что нет, — артефакт в верхнем ящике стола. 

Малфой потянул ящичек на себя и извлек оттуда небольшой серебряный медальон, похожий на глаз. 

— А теперь, Грейнджер, будь внимательна. Сейчас я дам артефакту свою кровь, после чего ты должна будешь четко назвать дату и место, куда ты хочешь переместиться. Ты весь вечер просидела в раздумьях, наверняка уже вспомнила дату последнего экзамена на пятом курсе. 

— Я передумала, — выпалила Гермиона. — Точнее, я выбрала другую дату и другое место. 

— Хорошо. И сформулируй цель как можно более конкретно. Это все-таки темный артефакт, неизвестно, чего от него можно ожидать. 

Гермиона кивнула. Малфой провел пальцем по ободку медальона, раздалось тихое клацанье, и из уголка глаза показалось острие иглы. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и резко воткнул иглу в руку. Кровь, вопреки всем законам физики и логики, поползла вверх по игле, затопила радужку, а затем и зрачок. 

— Цена уплачена, — произнес Малфой и коснулся артефакта палочкой. — Грейнджер. 

— Тридцать первое октября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого. Годрикова Впадина, два часа пополудни. Цель — найти и уничтожить все крестражи Волдеморта, чтобы он сгинул навек. 

— Цель назначена, — Малфой во второй раз коснулся палочкой артефакта. 

Раздался низкий гул, кабинет затопило алое свечение, и Гермиона почувствовала, что падает. Ей оставалось только крепче сжимать в руках сумочку и палочку. 


	6. Глава 6

Гермиона плюхнулась спиной в размокшую грязь и почувствовала, как вода пропитывает мантию и волосы, заливается за воротник, наполняет тонкие ботинки. Да, изначально Гермиона планировала переместиться в начало лета, а потому оделась легко, хотя и взяла на всякий случай комплект теплой одежды. Поэтому, даже на ходу изменив план, она попала не в такое-то и безвыходное положение.

Гермиона нащупала в кармане палочку. Она была цела, а значит, можно достать из сумочки теплую одежду и обувь, сотворить согревающие чары. Вот только сначала надо бы подняться. Накрапывал мелкий дождик, заливая лицо, стекая по щекам. А может, это были слёзы. Малфоя было жаль настолько сильно, что жалость к себе отступала на второй план, как и страх.

Гермиона решила сменить дату перемещения, потому что задумала сущее безумие: убить Волдеморта самостоятельно, не дав ему погубить Лили и Джеймса, не допустить превращения Гарри в крестраж. Если поначалу она чуралась этой мысли, памятуя, что убийство раскалывает душу, то теперь это не казалось таким уж существенным. Если Малфой пожертвовал своей жизнью, то уж она вполне могла бы отдать ради цели часть своей души.

Что там говорил Малфой о неизбежных потерях?

Рядом раздался горестный стон, и Гермиона повернула голову.

Малфой, живой и почти здоровый лежал рядом.

— Малфой? — удивленно выдохнула Гермиона. — Ты как тут оказался?

— Перенесся, — буркнул он, приподнимаясь на локте. — Я, похоже, неправильно перевёл текст. 

— Перевел?

— Да, перевёл с древних рун. А ты думала, к артефакту прилагалась подробная инструкция на литературном английском?

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и протянула ему руку.

— Вставай. Раз уж так вышло, что ты переместился со мной, нам надо держаться вместе.

— Да уж, видимо, теперь я тоже должен исполнять твою цель, — проворчал Малфой.

— А ты ещё спрашивала, зачем мне палочка.

— Прекрати, — Гермиона направила на него палочку и наложила Согревающие чары. — Ты все еще болен.

— Молодые люди, у вас всё в порядке? — окликнул их чей-то голос. 

Гермиона и Малфой разом повернулись — по другую сторону улицы стояла пожилая леди.

— Да, кажется, — отозвалась Гермиона. — Мы гуляли и просто поскользнулись в грязи. Мокро сегодня, вы не находите?

— Гуляли? Вы местные? Что-то я вас не помню.

— Мы путешествуем, — туманно ответил Малфой. — Тут погуляли, там погуляли, ничего серьёзного. 

— Ох, не те сейчас времена, чтобы вот так запросто гулять. Идёмте, на улицах сейчас небезопасно.

Малфой поморщился.

— Мы вас даже не знаем.

— Знаем! — выпалила Гермиона. — Ты с ума сошёл? Это же Батильда Бэгшот. Я Марта Грей, кстати, а это Дрейк. Дрейк Грин. 

— Очень приятно, — выдавил Малфой.

Они перешли дорогу и зашагали за Батильдой к её дому. Дом Поттеров, ещё целый и невредимый, Гермиона окинула взглядом. Вообще она планировала подождать до вечера в палатке, но сидеть в тёплом доме через забор от цели было даже предпочтительнее.

— Эх, молодёжь, — ворчала Батильда. — И кто только в такое время путешествует? Я всю историю волшебного мира изучила, и то не могу представить, что буду писать в главе об этих временах. 

— Главное — дожить до конца, — Гермиона похлопала мадам Бэгшот по плечу. — А там будет видно. 

— Это верно, милая. Сейчас пойдём в дом, выпьем горячего чаю. Что ещё остаётся в такие времена? Только маленькие радости, вроде чая и свежих кексов.

Малфой, шедший позади, скривил кислую мину. Его-то, ясное дело, ни чай, ни кексы не прельщали. А вот Гермионе не терпелось обсушиться и согреться. Даже переживания за успех дела отошли на второй план.

— Входите, — Батильда гостеприимно распахнула дверь, и Гермиона первая прошмыгнула внутрь. 

Сейчас дом нравился ей куда больше: вместо запаха сырости и гнили в нос ударил аромат свежей выпечки. Гермиона, конечно, было ещё сыта после ужина в Мэноре, но хотя бы попробовать кексы, которые так восхитительно пахнут, была обязана.

Благо, она специально переместилась с запасом. Если рассказы не врали, Волдеморт явился в дом Поттеров после наступления темноты. А значит, часа три у них в запасе было.

— Снимай ботинки, милая, я их просушу, а сама пока ступай в гостиную, высуши одежду, а потом займемся юношей.

— Со мной всё нормально, — пробормотал Малфой, но Батильда оставила его слова без внимания. 

Гермиона сбросила ботинки, носки и прошла в гостиную, где и занялась своей одеждой.

Через пять минут, надевая обратно сухие и даже чуть тёплые вещи, Гермиона взглянула в окно на дом Поттеров.

«Нужно решить, где мы организуем засаду, — подумала она. — Малфоя можно оставить тут. Вряд ли он захочет тащиться со мной под дождь. К тому же он болен».

Больной Малфой терпеливо ждал в прихожей.

— Иди, — произнесла Гермиона, выйдя из гостиной.

— Да ладно, ты нормально справилась. Моя одежда сухая, честно.

— Сходи, — с нажимом повторила она. — Мадам Бэгшот не успокоится.

Малфой проворчал что-то неразборчивое и наверняка не доброе и милое, но всё же побрел в гостиную. Гермиона застыла у небольшого окошка справа от входной двери и задумчиво уставилась на улицу. Наверное, можно было укрыться под деревьями напротив дома Поттеров, воспользоваться кучей заклинаний против обнаружения. Хотя вряд ли Волдеморт ожидает засады.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь вспомнить все, что слышала от Гарри, а тот — от Дамблдора. Если верить им, Волдеморт был опьянен перспективой воплотить пророчество и получить абсолютную власть и вечную жизнь, так что вряд ли он будет ждать подвоха сегодня, только если сама Гермиона ни на чем не проколется и не выдаст себя. 

Малфой вышел из гостиной и встал рядом. 

— Обдумываешь план?

— Да, у меня есть в запасе еще пара часов. Я пытаюсь думать, где устроить засаду, и стараюсь не зацикливаться на том, что убийство расколет надвое мою душу. Даже если я убью В…

— Стой! — Малфой метнулся и быстро закрыл ей рот ладонью. — Ты вообще ничего не знаешь о табу?

Гермиона обмерла и почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок. Она только что чуть не прокололась на мелочи. Благо, Малфой был рядом и помнил об этом.

Гермиона осторожно отвела его ладонь двумя руками и испуганно посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Я забыла, — едва слышно прошептала она. — Я знала, но совершенно забыла. Я чуть не подставила нас всех. 

— Марта! Дрейк! Идите пить чай! 

— Вот именно, — буркнул Малфой. — Иди лучше чаю выпей с мадам Бэгшот. 

— Тебя тоже позвали вообще-то, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Идем. 

Кухня у мадам Бэгшот оказалась небольшой, но уютной. На маленьком столе уместились три чашки, заварник и блюдо со свежими кексами. Три стула, отодвинутые от стола, касались спинками шкафчиков и разделочного столика. Из-за цветов, которыми был уставлен подоконник, в кухне даже днем царил приятный полумрак. 

— Кексы свежие, только утром испекла, — щебетала мадам Бэгшот. — Это я уж потом заметила, что хлеба для тостов совсем нет, да и сладостями решила запастись. Хэллоуин, как-никак. Детвора все равно развлекаться будет. Пусть. Не заслужили они этого страха, времен этих. Да и вы, молодые, тоже путешествуете, хоть и опасно.

— Очень опасно, мэм, — Малфой налил себе чаю и покрутил чашку в руках. — Марта вообще магглорожденная.

— Мерлин великий, Марта! Тебе нужно в укрытии сидеть, а то и бежать из страны, а не прогуливаться вот так запросто по улицам. 

— Мадам Бэгшот, я делаю это ради Дрейка, — Гермиона попыталась улыбнуться, но выглядело это так, словно у нее челюсть свело. — Мы недавно окончили Хогвартс, и Дрейк впал в уныние. Он не знает, чем заниматься дальше, никак не может определиться, и это убивает его. 

Малфой закашлялся, видимо, поперхнувшись чаем. 

— Сейчас такие времена, Дрейк, что все мы в отчаянии, — мадам Бэгшот сочувственно погладила его по плечу. — Ничего, милый, все образуется. История видала много ужасных событий, но период упадка всегда сменяется расцветом. 

Некоторое время они пили чай в тишине, лишь капли дождя постукивали по карнизу. Гермиона думала о том, что она как раз собирается приблизить конец этого периода упадка, как выразилась мадам Бэгшот, и не допустить наступления второго. 

— История, — вдруг протянула мадам Бэгшот, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, чем к гостям, — учит нас, что мир никогда не остается статичным. Ни один кризис не длится вечно, как быстротечны и периоды благоденствия. Благополучие становится рутиной, превращается в застой, что и порождает новый кризис. Кризис преодолевают, и начинается эпоха восстановления, пока вновь не будет достигнуто благополучие. И все повторяется. 

Гермиона встревоженно посмотрела на мадам Бэгшот. Неужели она поняла, что они с Малфоем собираются изменить ход истории? Вряд ли. Однако нечто пророческое в ее словах было, даже, скорее, предостерегающее. А что если они и впрямь уберут из истории Вторую Магическую, и это породит другой кризис?

— Марта, милая, тебе нехорошо?

— Я задумалась, — призналась Гермиона. — Вы, конечно, правы в том, что говорите о застое, порождающем кризис. Но разве это значит, что людям стоит и вовсе оставить борьбу?

— Грей… — Малфой осекся. — Грей, уймись. Простите, мэм, она неисправимая идеалистка. 

— Нет-нет, все верно. Ни в коем случае нельзя прекращать борьбу. 

С улицы донесся детский смех. 

— Вот вы, например, застали времена благополучия? Думаю, вы были совсем еще малы и не помните тех славных деньков, когда никто и слыхом не слыхивал о Пожирателях Смерти и о… Ну, о нем. 

Гермиона покачала головой. 

— И эти милые дети, собирающие сейчас сладости — они рождены в страхе. Неужели они не заслужили солнечных деньков, свободных от тревоги за близких?

— Они уже пошли собирать сладости? — всполошилась Гермиона. Она вспоминала рассказ Гарри о том видении: в воспоминаниях Лорда был ребенок в маскарадном костюме. — Мадам Бэгшот, хотите, я украшу вам двор? — выпалила Гермиона. — А то у вас даже Светильника Джека нет. Так не годится. 

— Спасибо, дорогая, — мадам Бэгшот улыбнулась. Гермиона выскользнула из-за стола и бросилась в прихожую. 

— Я помогу, — раздался у нее за спиной голос Малфоя. 

Они выскочили из дома. Гермиона перебежала дорогу, Малфой не отставал. 

— Что ты…

— Заткнись, — прошептала Гермиона и уставилась на дом Поттеров. Затем коснулась палочкой своей макушки, потом Малфоя, и повела палочкой перед собой.

— Оглохни. Репелло Инимикум. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Нас никто не должен заметить. Особенно тот, кто должен появиться. 

Мимо них с визгом промчался маленький мальчик, и Малфой проводил его недоуменным взглядом, а Гермиона повернулась в противоположную сторону и напряглась.

В стремительно сгущавшихся сумерках к ним приближалась высокая фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном.

Гермиона достала палочку, выставила перед собой и обнаружила, что рука крупно дрожит.

— Это он? — одними губами спросил Малфой, и Гермиона кивнула. 

Волдеморт толкнул калитку и ступил на садовую дорожку Поттеров. 

«Раз», — приказала себе Гермиона, собираясь с духом. 

«Два», — бесплодная попытка унять дрожь в руке. 

— Авада Кедавра! — выкрикнул Малфой, хлестко взмахнув палочкой. 

Зеленый луч в одно мгновение пересек улицу и сад и ударил Волдеморту в спину.

Раздался грохот, от которого в доме Поттеров, у мадам Бэгшот и у соседей с другой стороны треснули и выпали стекла. Годрикова Впадина огласилась женскими визгами и криком множества детей. В этой какофонии звуков хлопок аппарации был неразличим. 

— Фините, — прошептала Гермиона, снимая Дезиллюминационные чары, как только они с Малфоем грохнулись на газон мадам Бэгшот. 

— Ты с ума сошел? — прошипела она. — Я бы и сама…

— Я два года мечтал это сделать, — с мстительным удовольствием процедил Малфой.

— К тому же вспомни слова твоего обожаемого Грюма: без определенных навыков это заклинание даже насморка не вызовет. У тебя этих навыков нет.

— А у тебя есть?

— Ты не хочешь знать ответ, — отрезал Малфой и поднялся на ноги. — Довольствуйся результатом. 

Гермиона тоже встала и выглянула из-за живой изгороди. 

На садовой дорожке лежали смертные останки Волдеморта, на которые лился свет из открытой входной двери. На пороге безмолвно застыл высокий мужчина в круглых очках. Гермиона безошибочно узнала в нем Джеймса Поттера. 

— Марта! Дрейк! — двери дома распахнулись и на порог выскочила Батильда. — Вы целы? С вами все в порядке? Джеймс, добрый вечер. Что тут так грохотало?

Джеймс пожал плечами и указал палочкой на садовую дорожку. 

— Мерлинова мать! — Батильда всплеснула руками и взмахнула палочкой, прорубая ход в живой изгороди. — Надеюсь, авроров уже вызвали?

— Да, Лили уже вызвала. Они с Гарри спрятались наверху. Мадам Бэгшот, вы можете побыть с ней?

— Конечно, Джеймс, дорогой. Марта и Дрейк были на улице во время взрыва, может, они что-то видели. 

Гермиона с Малфоем закивали и побрели к дому Поттеров. Батильда обогнала их и скрылась внутри. 

— Только не трогай тело, ладно? Аврорам это вряд ли понравится, — произнесла Гермиона, но Джеймс, похоже, вообще не мог шелохнуться. 

Хлопок — и на садовой дорожке появились трое в аврорской форме, и Гермиона чуть не взвизгнула от удивления, увидев среди них Грюма. 

— Что тут за взрыв? — рявкнул он и обвел свирепым взглядом собравшихся. 

— Мы сами ничего не поняли, сэр, — торопливо произнесла Гермиона. — Мы вышли наколдовать украшение перед домом мадам Бэгшот, и тут взрыв. 

— Мы в грязь упали, — ввернул Малфой, демонстрируя пятно на мантии. 

— Сэр! — воскликнул один из авроров, который уже успел перевернуть тело. Грюм повернулся и застыл в глубоком изумлении. 

Раздался рев, и на лужайку с грохотом приземлился огромный мотоцикл, с которого соскочил мокрый и встревоженный Блэк. 

— Это… Это он? — воскликнул Сириус, увидев тело, и бросился к Джеймсу. — Это ты его? Ты цел? Что с Гарри и Лили?

— Они наверху. С ними мадам Бэгшот. Все хорошо, я не ранен. 

— Так это ты его? — переспросил Сириус. Джеймс только головой покачал.

— Я даже не знаю, — Грюм нахмурился. — За убийство у нас полагается тюремный срок, но за это… Убийца, если мы найдем его, рискует получить Орден Мерлина и стать национальным героем. 

Гермиона покосилась на Малфоя. 

— Мы слышали хлопок аппарации со стороны тех деревьев, — пробормотал он. 

— Да, и я слышал, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Думаю, мистер Грюм, у вас половина Британии под подозрением.

— Это точно, — Грюм вздохнул. — Ладно, Поттер, Блэк, идите. И вы двое тоже. Нам надо еще решить, что делать с телом. 

— Джеймс, можно к вам? — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Просто мы гостим у мадам Бэгшот, а она наверху с вашей женой. 

— Конечно, заходите, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Отпразднуем немного. 

— Я Сириус, кстати, — Блэк обнажил зубы. — А вы, мисс?

— Марта. А это Дрейк.

— Гостите у старушки Бэгшот? Историки что ли?

— Да, — соврал Малфой вместо Гермионы. — Любители истории и путешествий. 

Сириус рассмеялся. 

— Да уж, выбрали вы времечко для путешествий. Именно сегодня именно здесь. 

Он подозрительно прищурился и повернулся к Джеймсу. 

— Бродяга, прекрати. Ты же не думаешь, что это кто-то из них?

— Нет, конечно. Я больше думаю о том, кто был Хранителем. И том, как Волдеморт обнаружил твой дом.

Джеймс смерил его долгим взглядом и кивнул. Улыбка сползла с его лица, уступив место хмурой решимости.

— Джеймс, — Лили практически бесшумно соскользнула вниз по лестнице и встала рядом с мужем. — Джеймс, я чую, ты что-то задумал. 

— Да. Фиделиус, Лили. Волдеморт нашел нас, потому что заклинание было разрушено. Хвост предал нас. 

— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — прошептала Лили. 

— Не защищай его! — взревел Сириус. 

— Хотя бы не сегодня! — она заломила руки. 

— Лили права, — вклинилась Гермиона. — Сегодня вам надо прийти в себя, отдохнуть. 

— Ладно, — Сириус кивнул. 

— Мы собирались отметить, — напомнил Джеймс. 

Снаружи раздался хлопок аппарации — видимо, авроры забрали тело Волдеморта — и тут же громыхнул салют. 

— Быстро новости расходятся, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Я ведь только уложила Гарри, — вздохнула Лили и закатила глаза. 


	7. Глава 7

— Грейнджер, ты хоть что-то понимаешь? — спросил Малфой, когда они оказались наедине в комнате, выделенной мадам Бэгшот. Она настояла на том, чтобы они остались на ночь. 

— Да, прекрасно понимаю. Ты убил Волдеморта прежде, чем он успел совершить покушение на Гарри. В ту ночь он расколол свою душу, и часть её поселилась в теле Гарри. Мы не дали превратить его в крестраж. Точнее, ты не дал. Ты герой. Но существуют остальные крестражи, которые мы должны уничтожить. — Гермиона с тревогой посмотрела на Малфоя. — Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты ведь расколол свою душу.

— Я чувствую удовлетворение, Грейнджер. Глубочайшее моральное удовлетворение. С того самого момента, как эта тварь поселилась в моём доме, я мечтал только о том, чтобы он сдох. Он и его поганая змея.

— Змея! — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — Если я все правильно помню, змею Волдеморт создал самой последней, уже в девяносто четвертом. Если сейчас мы сможем уничтожить все крестражи…

— Останется та часть души, которая была в его теле. 

Замечание Малфоя было вполне резонным, и Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Он укрылся в лесах Албании. Точнее, укроется, — она вздохнула. — После того как мы уничтожим все крестражи, нужно как-то подтолкнуть авроров и Орден Феникса в этом направлении.

Малфой замер у окна, заложил руки за спину и уставился в ночное небо. 

— Ты спать собираешься? — спросила она. — Наколдовать себе кровать или раскладушку? 

— Не надо. Если захочу спать, сам наколдую.

— Малфой, ты чем-то встревожен?

Он отвернулся от окна, смерил Гермиону недовольным взглядом и неуверенно взялся за рукав мантии. 

— Если мне придется общаться с вашими, я не смогу постоянно прятать руки, — он вытянул вперед левую руку. — Посмотри, она там? Метка там?

Гермиона торопливо закатала рукав его мантии и осмотрела предплечье, едва касаясь пальцами бледной холодной кожи. 

— Нет, ничего нет. Только руки у тебя холодные. Замерз? Может, возьмешь плед? Спустимся вниз за чаем?

— Грейнджер, я не твой пациент.

— Поэтому я и не предлагаю тебе Бодроперцовое зелье.

Малфой фыркнул, снял мантию, оставшись в рубашке и брюках, и снова повернулся к окну. 

— Спи, Грейнджер у тебя был тяжёлый день. 

Гермиона торопливо разделась, юркнула под плед и отвернулась к стене. Как будто у Малфоя был лёгкий день!

Но вскоре её мысли снова обратились к крестражам. Гарри больше не был им. Змея еще не создана. Дневник в доме Малфоев, медальон на Гриммо, диадема в Хогвартсе, кольцо в хижине Гонтов, чаша в ячейке Лестрейнджей. 

«Лестрейнджи! — Гермиону осенило. — Лонгботтомы! Нужно срочно переговорить с кем-то из Ордена. Завтра же зайду к Поттерам. Вдруг Лили сможет помочь?»

С этой мыслью Гермиона и уснула.

Первым, что она увидела с утра, был Малфой складывающий раскладушку.

— Ты спал?

— Лежал, — буркнул Малфой. — Ноги гудели, да и спина устала, вот и решил прилечь. Ну и ещё немного дурно было, но это пустое. Наверное, переволновался.

— Малфой, это серьёзно. Тебе нужно выпить Успокаивающей микстуры. 

— Ты взяла с собой зелье?

— Да, у меня в сумке есть всё, что может понадобиться в путешествии. В следующий раз просто попроси у меня зелье.

— Хорошо, — Малфой кивнул. — Ладно, идем вниз. Батильда уже гремит посудой. Или ты не хочешь завтракать?

Гермиона выпуталась из пледа — Малфой учтиво отвернулся — торопливо оделась, с трудом выудила из сумки расчёску и собрала волосы в хвост.

— Всё, готова? — спросил Малфой, не поворачивая головы.

— Да, идём, — кивнула она и толкнула дверь.

Уже оказавшись на лестнице, она услышала доносившиеся из кухни голоса.

— Лили, милая, не стоит так убиваться. Возможно, они просто отправились на собрание.

Батильда, стоявшая у окна, качала на руках Гарри, а Лили сидела за столом и заливалась слезами.

— Лили, что случилось? — бросилась к ней Гермиона.

— Марта, Джеймс с Сириусом задумали ужасную глупость! Помнишь, вчера они говорили о заклятии Фиделиус? Наш Хранитель Тайны оказался предателем, иначе Волдеморт никогда не нашел бы нас. В общем, Сириус с Джеймсом отправились куда-то с самого утра, и я не знаю, куда, и боюсь, как бы они не напороли горячки.

Гермиона приобняла Лили и погладила по голове.

— Лили, но ведь всё могло быть намного хуже, — сказала мадам Бэгшот. — Ты жива, Гарри жив. Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо. Дрейк, дорогуша, будь добр, налей чаю.

Малфой, стоявший истуканом у двери, дёрнулся, подошел к разделочному столику и стал возиться с заварником. Наконец он разлил чай по чашкам и переставил их на стол.

— Спасибо, Дрейк, — Лили кивнула, взяла чашку, но чуть не выронила её, когда в следующий миг раздался стук в дверь.

— Марта, взгляни, пожалуйста. Только осторожно.

Гермиона кивнула, достала из кармана палочку, подошла ко входной двери и выглянула в окошко справа от неё. На пороге стоял Дамблдор собственной персоной. Гермиона вздрогнула и быстро открыла дверь.

— Прошу прощения, мисс... — Дамблдор изумлённо уставился на неё. 

— Марта Грей, сэр. Проходите, мадам Бэгшот на кухне.

— По правде говоря, мне нужна Лили Поттер. 

— Профессор Дамблдор, сэр! — Лили выскочила в коридор. — Скажите, что с Джеймсом всё хорошо! 

— Лили, только не пугайся, — произнес Дамблдор. — Но Джеймс и Сириус арестованы. Они убили Питера Петтигрю и ещё двенадцать магглов. 

От горестного вопля Лили Поттер у Гермионы заложило уши.

— Дрейк, моя сумка! — воскликнула она. — Найди Успокаивающую микстуру, живо!

Малфой бросился вверх по лестнице. Сама же Гермиона крепко вцепилась в Лили, прижала её к себе, не давая упасть. Батильда с Гарри на руках топталась дверях кухни, словно не знала, что делать. 

Спустя минуту Малфой спустился в прихожую.

— Грей, ничего не могу найти в твоей сумке. 

— Воспользуйся Манящими Чарами! Ты вообще волшебник или как?

Малфой выругался вполголоса и выманил бутылку зелья из недр сумочки. Мадам Бэгшот чуть посторонилась, пропуская его в кухню за стаканом. Гарри от вида рыдающей матери тоже начал хныкать, и Батильда предпочла переместиться в гостиную. Малфой, вернувшийся с кухни, чуть ли не силой влил в Лили зелье.

— Мы с вами раньше не встречались, юноша? — Дамблдор прищурился и посмотрел на него. 

— Я учился в Хогвартсе. Впрочем, вряд ли вы меня помните. 

— Дрейк, уведи Лили, пожалуйста. Нам с профессором Дамблдором нужно поговорить.

Малфой кивнул, подхватил Лили под руки и повел в гостиную. Гермиона с Дамблдором направились на кухню.

— Мисс Грей, о чем вы хотели поговорить? Надеюсь, это очень важно. 

— Я бы даже сказала, не терпит отлагательств. Почему Волдеморт попытался напасть на Поттеров?

— Дело, мисс Грей, в том…

— В мальчике, да? В ребёнке?

Дамблдор нахмурился.

— Мисс Грей, я не знаю, откуда у вас такие сведения.

— Профессор, чем дольше мы с вами говорим загадками, тем большая опасность нависает над другой семьей.

— Было пророчество, — со вздохом произнес Дамблдор. — О мальчике, рождённом в конце июля, и тех, кто трижды бросал вызов Волдеморту. Речь определённо об Орденцах.

— Профессор Дамблдор, а у других Орденцев не рождались дети?

Дамблдор уставился на Гермиону.

— И кто из приближённых Волдеморта мог знать о пророчестве? Не могут ли они попытаться…

Дамблдор выхватил палочку, взмахнул ею, вызывая белоснежного феникса.

— Аластор, Лонгботтомов нужно переправить в безопасное место или наложить на их дом Фиделиус. Они в опасности.

Феникс взмахнул крыльями и исчез. Дамблдор посмотрел на Гермиону поверх очков.

— Мисс Грей, что еще вам известно? Вы ведь не учились в Хогвартсе. Кто вы и откуда? Зачем вы здесь?

— Мы друзья и хотим помочь. Пока что небезопасно рассказывать больше. Пожиратели ещё на свободе.

Дамблдор смотрел на неё с недоверием. 

— Профессор Дамблдор, я обязательно всё расскажу вам в более подходящий момент. Сейчас у вас всё равно нет времени на долгие беседы. Простите, я должна проверить, как там Лили и малыш.

— Я надеюсь, вы и впрямь друг, мисс Грей, очень надеюсь.

Гермиона выскользнула из кухни, оставив Дамблдора в одиночестве. 

Лили спала на диване, Малфой сидел на полу, опершись спиной на корпус дивана и выпускал из палочки разноцветные пузыри, которые маленький Гарри со смехом ловил руками.

— Поговорим? — бросил он, стоило Гермионе войти в гостиную. Мадам Бэгшот тоже отвлеклась от работы со своими бумагами и посмотрела на нее. 

— Да, я была права.

— Что, милая?

— Темный Лорд напал на Поттеров из-за того, что считал Гарри угрозой. Но есть ещё один мальчик, который подходит под описание в пророчестве, и последователи могут попытаться закончить дело своего хозяина.

— Так Лорд же умер! Уничтожен! — выпалил Малфой. 

— Ты же знаешь Пожирателей. Это сумасшедшие фанатики, не ищи в их действиях логику.

— А что с тем мальчиком? — взволнованно спросила мадам Бэгшот.

— Дамблдор услышал предостережение. Ту семью защитят.

Батильда удовлетворённо кивнула. 

— Мадам Бэгшот, вы не против, если мы немного прогуляемся? Вы справитесь с Гарри? 

Тот как раз потянулся за последним пузырьком, лопнул его и засмеялся.

— Конечно, справлюсь. Ступайте, — улыбнулась Батильда. — Часа два можете погулять, а потом обязательно возвращайтесь. Вы ведь не ели!

Гермиона кивнула и выскользнула в прихожую. Малфой последовал за ней.

— Куда ты собралась? Это небезопасно.

— Я как раз в безопасное место собралась. Там сейчас никого нет, давно не было и уже не будет. Надеюсь за два часа мы справимся, если аппарируем прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, давай попробуем, — Малфой вздохнул и взял Гермиону за руку.

«Дом Гонтов неподалеку от Литтл-Хэнглтона». 

Тело сжало, словно его протягивало через тонкую трубу, а затем в лицо ударил холодный ветер. Позади Гермионы раздался кашель, переходящий в рвоту. Малфоя тошнило на жухлую траву, смешанную с мокрой глиной.

— Где мы? — спросил он через пару минут, сполоснув лицо водой из палочки и прополоскав рот.

— В лесу. Если увидишь что-то, похожее на дом, дай знать, пожалуйста.

Малфой осмотрелся и замер. 

— Ты про ту покосившуюся лачугу? — спросил он, указывая рукой туда, где за черными голыми стволами деревьев виднелась старая хижина, в которую, судя по виду, уже давно никто не захаживал.

— Да! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Да, Малфой! Молодец!

Она бросилась к хижине, Малфой старался не отставать.

Над дверью была прибита змеиная кожа. Гермиона вспомнила рассказы Гарри о том, что Морфин Гонт любил прибивать над дверями мертвых змей, и эти останки, похоже, принадлежали его последней жертве.

— Какой ненормальный тут живёт?

— Уже никакой. Раньше тут обитала мать Волдеморта, а ещё его дед и дядя. Здесь хранится один из крестражей.

Она толкнула дверь и вошла. В хижине пахло сыростью, деревянный пол наполовину сгнил, стены почернели от влаги, а в потолке зияли дыры.

— Ищем кольцо с гербом Слизерина. Думаю, под полом есть тайник.

Малфой нахмурился и взмахнул палочкой, подорвав доску пола.

— Ну, есть под ней твоё кольцо?

Гермиона склонилась над образовавшейся в полу дырой и осмотрела её, подсвечивая себе Люмосом.

— Нет, ничего.

— Ну ладно, — бросил Малфой и сорвал следующую доску.

Так они провели около часа: он срывал доску за доской, она осматривала ниши, пока наконец радостно не вскрикнула. 

— Вот оно! — Гермиона выудила из пространства под полом кольцо и продемонстрировала его Малфою. 

— Это ведь перстень Салазара Слизерина! Этот урод превратил древнюю магическую реликвию в хранилище для своей мерзкой душонки? 

— Да. И нам нужно его уничтожить.

Малфой побелел.

— Что?

— Уничтожить. Иначе из этого куска души он сможет возродиться, точнее, вернуть себе тело.

— И как его можно уничтожить?

— Мы делали это мечом Гриффиндора. После того как Гарри убил им Василиска, гоблинская сталь приняла в себя яд как то, что закаляет. Но сейчас, я думаю, меч искать бессмысленно. В нем ведь еще нет яда.

— То есть тебе нужен яд Василиска, ты это знала и не взяла с собой ни закаленный меч, ни бутыль яда? 

— Стоп, Малфой, стоп, — она сжала перстень в кулаке и убрала за спину. — Крестраж усиливает твое раздражение. Давай попробуем другой способ. Яд Василиска — не единственное, что уничтожает крестражи.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — он нахмурился. 

— Ты сможешь создать защитный купол такой мощи, чтобы он сдержал Адское Пламя? Я попробую сжечь в нем крестраж, и мне нужна подстраховка. Не хотелось бы спалить лес и пару соседних деревень.

— Грейнджер, Адское Пламя не сдержать защитным куполом. Его может контролировать только тот, кто сотворил. 

— Мне нужна подстраховка, — пробормотала Гермиона. Она на негнущихся ногах двинулась на улицу. Малфой шел за ней.

— Грейнджер-Грейнджер, — вздохнул он и покачал головой, когда они вышли из хижины. — А ещё умнейшая ведьма века.

Гермиона не успела даже рот открыть, чтобы возразить. Малфой выставил перед собой палочку и застыл.

Из кончика палочки вырвался огненный дракон и разинул пасть.

— Бросай своё кольцо, — процедил Малфой. Гермиона прицелилась и подбросила кольцо. Дракон метнулся вперед, схватил перстень зубами, проглотил и издал торжествующий рев. А потом лес согласился отчаянным воплем боли. 

— Малфой, удерживай пламя!

Он не шевелился, даже не моргал, но огненный дракон плясал на месте под нечеловеческий визг, а потом всё стихло, и дракон торжествующе взревел. 

— Снимай заклятие, Малфой! Хватит!

Он не повел и бровью, но дракон стал уменьшаться, пока окончательно не вернулся в палочку. Только тогда Малфой позволил себе шевельнуться. Он покачнулся и стал заваливаться набок. Гермиона бросилась к нему, поймала под руку и прижала к себе. 

— Малфой!

— Ноги, — прошептал он. — Я не могу стоять.

Гермиона бережно усадила Малфоя на крыльцо и повернулась. Наполовину расплавленное кольцо лежало в траве. Воскрешающий Камень, чуть треснувший от жара, выпал из оправы. Но, если Гермионе не изменяла память, он всё ещё работал, и она знала, кого можно этим заинтересовать. Гермиона спрятала камень в сумочку и вернулась на крыльцо.

— Тебе очень плохо? Аппарировать не можешь? 

— Погоди минут десять, я ног не чувствую. Для призыва Адского Пламени нужна максимальная концентрация. А у меня сейчас, сама знаешь, не самое лучшее состояние. Я даже не могу злиться в полную меру.

— Из-за чего?

— Он изуродовал древнее сокровище!

— Если бы только одно, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Ещё медальон, тоже принадлежавший Слизерину, чашу Хаффлпафф, диадему Рейвенкло.

— Вот урод, — выплюнул Малфой. — Знаешь, Грейнджер, я готов даже подружиться с тобой, лишь бы уничтожить все кусочки его мерзкой души. Этот мерзавец разрушил не только мою семью, мою жизнь но и посягнул на саму историю волшебного мира. Можешь обижаться сколько угодно, Грейнджер, но это результат воспитания среди грязнокровок.

— Это результат отсутствия воспитания! Я, например, тоже росла в маггловской семье, но мои родители воспитали во мне уважение к истории и культуре всех стран и цивилизаций. Эти предметы — древнейшие магические артефакты. Их можно было исследовать, строить на них целые магические науки. Волдеморт своим невежеством уничтожил такое количество перспектив, что... У меня нет слов, можешь в это поверить?

Малфой полминуты таращился на неё, после чего крепко сжал её руку.

— Прости, беру обратно свои слова про всех грязнокровок. Ты — точно не все.

— Спасибо, Малфой. Я даже мечтала когда-то, что ты поймёшь. Не все магглорожденные так плохи, как ты думал, я счастлива что ты это признал. Давай возвращаться. Ты рискуешь заработать простуду. 

Малфой кивнул, и Гермиона покрепче перехватила его руку и аппарировала.

— Я сейчас, — не разжимая губ, произнес Малфой, как только они оказались в прихожей дома мадам Бэгшот, и бросился в уборную.

Гермиона поморщилась и тихонько, стараясь не шуметь, прошла в гостиную. Зря старалась.

— Мы ещё не спим, — с легкой улыбкой произнесла Лили, державшая на руках Гарри. А вот мадам Бэгшот пошла вздремнуть. 

— Ты как? — Гермиона подошла к Лили и положила руку ей на плечо.

— Немного лучше. Успокаивающая микстура, да?

— Дрейк не совсем здоров, так что приходится носить с собой почти весь ассортимент аптеки.

— Бедняга.

Гарри на её руках вдруг заерзал и протянул руки к чему-то у Гермионы за спиной.

— Дрейк, ты в порядке? — спросила Лили, и Гермиона повернулась.

Бледный, как смерть, Малфой стоял в дверях гостиной.

— Очень плохо, Грей. Дай мне какое-нибудь зелье, и я пойду прилягу.

Гермиона запустила руку в сумочку и извлекла оттуда три бутылька.

— На кухне возьмешь Успокаивающую Микстуру, которую ты оттуда не забрал утром. Тут Укрепляющий Бальзам, Зелье от тошноты и Зелье Сна без сновидений. Выпьешь в таком же порядке по полстакана, пойдёшь наверх, часа три поспишь, потом должно стать получше.

Малфой кивнул, забрал микстуры и поплелся на кухню. 

— Марта, ты тоже пойдёшь спать?

— Нет. Мы вернулись, потому что Дрейку стало дурно. Он пойдёт отлеживаться, а я даже не знаю, чем заняться.

— Марта, мы не так долго знакомы, но ты не могла бы прогуляться со мной и Гарри? Я боюсь оставаться одна. Это всё как будто бы не со мной.

— Конечно, Лили. Не вопрос. Собирайся.


	8. Глава 8

Лили с Гермионой брели по узенькой улочке Годриковой Впадины. Лили толкала перед собой коляску, в которой сидел Гарри. 

— Ты не подумай, Марта, я не оправдываю предателя, но, думаю, Джеймс и Сириус наделали глупостей. Хвоста надо было передать властям, осудить, отправить в Азкабан, но не убивать же!

— Лили, по его наводке могли убить вас!

— И ты туда же, — она вздохнула. — Марта, а Гарри? Как он будет жить с таким клеймом? Он теперь сын уголовника.

Они помолчали немного.

— Марта, я сейчас, наверное, скажу ужасную вещь.

— Лили, ты можешь сказать всё, что угодно, и я не стану судить тебя ни за одно твое слово. — Гермиона покачала головой. — Ты пережила то, что не снилось большинству волшебников. Наверное, ты права. Джеймс с Сириусом действительно могли бы загореться жаждой мести. 

— Но двенадцать магглов! Марта, я не могу даже на миг допустить, что Джеймс или Сириус могут причинить вред невинным людям! 

Гермиона повернулась и посмотрела на Лили.

— Это и впрямь не похоже на них. Хочешь сказать, магглов убил кто-то другой?

— Я даже не знаю, примет ли суд мои аргументы. Достаточно ли их будет.

— Я думаю, ты должна пойти туда в любом случае. Хотя бы для того, чтобы поддержать Джеймса. Мы с Батильдой можем посидеть с Гарри. Маловат он для похода в Министерство. К тому же судебное заседание — это не быстро.

— Марта, мне так неудобно. Мы едва знакомы, а ты уже так помогаешь мне. Я даже не знаю…

— Лили, разве ты не хочешь жить в мире, основанном на взаимопомощи? Чтобы Гарри в нём жил? 

— Больше всего на свете, — призналась Лили.

— Тогда мы начнем строить его прямо сейчас. Я думаю, нам стоит побеседовать с Дамблдором. Тебе нужно попасть на заседание суда. Сейчас у Визенгамота слишком много работы, и вряд ли они станут слушать подозреваемых. Но вот добиться того, чтобы выслушали свидетелей, вполне возможно. 

— Мне нужно заручиться поддержкой Дамблдора. Хорошо. Я надеюсь, он скажет, когда суд.

— Мне кажется, нужно поговорить с ним еще кое о чем: может, со стороны Сириуса тоже есть свидетели. Кто-то, способный выступить в его защиту.

— Не знаю. Они хорошо общались с Марлин, но её убили. Из родных у Сириуса осталась только мать, но у них очень натянутые отношения. Она больше симпатизировала Регулусу, а Сириуса считала непутевым. Вроде даже собиралась выжечь с фамильного древа.

— А этот Регулус? 

— Он мертв, — отрезала Лили. — Он был Пожирателем Смерти.

— И всё равно стоит вызвать её в суд, хотя бы затем, чтобы она знала, что с сыном.

Лили покосилась на коляску, поправила Гарри шапочку и кивнула.

— Да, ты права.

Они снова молча побрели по дорожке.

«Вальбурга еще жива. Черт, чуть не прокололась во второй раз! Если я смогу убедить Дамблдора, что Вальбурге необходимо присутствовать в суде, её как минимум час не будет дома, и я смогу выкрасть медальон!» 

Конечно, кража была крайней мерой, но ничего другого Гермионе на ум пока не приходило. Дом на Гриммо был сокрыт ото всех сложными чарами, но она могла аппарировать непосредственно в гостиную. По крайней мере, надеялась, что это удастся.

— Уснул, — произнесла вдруг Лили, заглянув в коляску. — Он так хорошо спит на свежем воздухе. Даже жаль, что уже холодновато для таких прогулок. 

— Вернемся? — предложила Гермиона. — Ты пойдёшь к себе или к мадам Бэгшот?

— К себе. Не хочу никого нагружать своими проблемами. К тому же сейчас мадам Бэгшот наверняка ужасно занята. Она говорила, что теперь может со спокойной душой дописывать главу о Великой Магической войне.

— Тогда я могу побыть с тобой, если хочешь.

— Если не сложно, — Лили кивнула. — Я так боюсь оставаться одна, но в то же время не хочу перекладывать на тебя свои неприятности. 

— Идём.

Они направились к дому Поттеров. Начинал накрапывать мелкий дождик, и пришлось ускориться. И вовремя — как только за ними закрылась дверь, хлынул ливень.

— Успели, — выдохнула Лили и отбросила от лица влажную прядь волос. — Хочешь чаю?

— Да, очень.

— Марта, а ты сможешь заварить его и поджарить тосты, пока я переоденусь и положу Гарри в кроватку? 

— Конечно, иди. 

Они говорили вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, которого Лили осторожно вынула из коляски и теперь держала на руках. Она кивнула и побрела наверх. 

Гермиона вошла на кухню, осмотрелась, пристроила чайник на плиту и принялась искать сковороду. Та нашлась в тумбе под разделочным столиком, а рядом с ней и бутылка с маслом. Хлеб обнаружился в шкафу, а томаты — в ящике под окном. Еще немного пошарив в шкафу, Гермиона нашла яйца и муку.

К тому времени как Лили спустилась, на столе уже стояли чашки с горячим ароматным чаем, тарелка с жареными томатами и блюдо с хрустящими тостами.

— Божественно, — выдохнула Лили, уложила на тост ломтик томата и откусила. — Настоящее волшебство.

— На здоровье, — усмехнулась Гермиона и чуть покраснела.

Уже стемнело, а потому, когда за окном промелькнула чья-то тень, Лили и Гермиона вздрогнули и схватились за палочки. Присмотревшись, они выдохнули: за окном стоял Малфой и махал рукой. 

— Дрейк, — отметила Лили и поднялась из-за стола. — Открою ему. Не хотелось бы, чтобы стук разбудил Гарри.

Она вышла, чтобы через полминуты вернуться в компании слегка намокшего Малфоя.

— Как погуляли? — с улыбкой спросил он.

— Хорошо. Успели вернуться до дождя. Решили не идти к мадам Бэгшот, посидеть у Лили.

— Вот и славно, — Малфой кивнул.

— Сядь, перекуси, — Лили указала на свободный стул. — Ты, наверное, из-за меня не позавтракал, а еще проспал весь день и наверняка не обедал толком. Марта божественно поджарила томаты. У меня такие никогда не получаются.

— Что ж, попробуем, — Малфой уселся за стол, взял тост положил сверху ломтик томата и стал есть.

Гермиона ждала разгромной критики, но ее не последовало.

— Спасибо, Грей, вкусно, — он откинулся на спинку стула и взял чашку с чаем. — Я проснулся, а вас нет. Мадам Бэгшот вся в своей рукописи, ничего не знает, вообще не реагирует на окружающий мир. Потом увидел, что тут свет горит и решил зайти.

— Ты как, лучше?

— Да, поспал и немного полегчало.

Гермиона пристально посмотрела на него. Надо было о чём-то спросить, но о чём — совершенно вылетело из головы. Посреди кухни вдруг возникло пятно света, и все трое отпрянули. Пятно стало белым фениксом, и Гермиона выдохнула.

— Лили, — произнес феникс голосом Дамблдора. — Будь добра, открой дверь.

Лили поспешно вскочила и бросилась к входной двери.

— Я заглянул к мадам Бэгшот, — донесся из прихожей его голос, — но она сказала, что вы сможете ушли гулять, а потом Дрейк пошёл за вами. Я увидел свет в окнах и понял, где вы. Я хотел бы переговорить с Мартой. Наедине.

— Да, сэр, — бодро ответила Лили. — Займете гостиную?

— Да, пожалуй. 

Лили заглянула на кухню. 

— Марта… 

— Да, я слышала. Я иду, — Гермиона кивнула, вышла в коридор, а оттуда — в гостиную.

Профессор Дамблдор сидел на диване и терпеливо ждал, пока Гермиона войдёт.

— Прикройте дверь, мисс Грей, — тихо произнес он. 

Гермиона нахмурилась, закрыла дверь и присела на краешек кресла.

— Мисс Грей, откуда вы? Прошу, не лгите мне, я прекрасно знаю, что ни вы, ни мистер Грин не учились в Хогвартсе. По крайней мере, пока что. Подозреваю, вы оба еще слишком малы для этого.

— Я не понимаю, — Гермиону крупно передернуло.

— Не стоит так переживать, мисс Грей. Может, вам стоит выпить Успокаивающую Микстуру? В сумочке должна быть. Это ведь ваша бутылка стояла на столе в доме Батильды?

— Да.

— Очень странная, стоит отметить. Больше всего меня привлекла дата разлива. На этикетке указан август девяносто восьмого. Позволю себе напомнить, что сегодня начался ноябрь восемьдесят первого. 

— Да, сэр. Но мы… Ладно, скажу. Волдеморт вернулся, сэр. Мы победили его во второй раз, но цена была слишком высока. Я не могу жить, зная, что этого можно было избежать, будь мы чуть расторопнее.

— Мы?

— Да. Я, Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли, вы, сэр, и весь Орден Феникса. 

— Вы уже успели что-то изменить?

— Да. Лили и Джеймс живы, а Гарри не стал крестражем Волдеморта.

Дамблдор сдвинул очки на кончик носа и устало потер переносицу.

— Я опасался этого, мисс Грей. Подозревал, отгонял эти мысли, но вы подтвердили самые ужасные предположения. Вы уже во второй раз показали, что вам можно доверять.

— А в первый раз?

— Час назад, мисс Грей, аврорская засада у дома Лонгботтомов оправдала себя. Они схватили Родольфуса, Рабастана и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, а также Барти Крауча-младшего при попытке нападения. 

— Что с Фрэнком и Алисой? — Гермиона вскочила на ноги.

— Они живы-здоровы, хоть и немного напуганы. Но они в полной безопасности, как и их сын.

— Невилл, да, — Гермиона вернулась в кресло и с облегчением выдохнула. — Хвала Мерлину.

— Мисс Грей, вы не могли бы поведать чуть больше деталей?

— Я училась с Невиллом в школе. Его воспитывала бабушка. Фрэнк и Алиса на всю жизнь прикованы к койке в клинике Святого Мунго. Пытки повредили их рассудок, они не узнают собственного сына. 

— Мисс Грей, на что вы пошли ради этого путешествия? Вы и мистер Грин. 

— Мы расскажем вам, профессор, когда придет время. Сейчас нужно просто доверять мне.

— У вас есть какие-то предложения? 

— Да. Нужно спасать Джеймса и Сириуса.

— Я ценю ваше сострадание, но не думаю, что в этом вы правы. Я ошибся, отсоветовав Джеймсу брать Сириуса в Хранители Тайны, убедив его довериться Питеру. Они вспыльчивые молодые люди и вполне могли возжелать мести. 

— Профессор Дамблдор, Джеймс женат на магглорожденной, Сириус поссорился с матерью из-за убеждений о чистоте крови. Вы всерьез считаете, что они могли убить двенадцать магглов?

Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на Гермиону и медленно покачал головой.

— Когда состоится слушание?

— Послезавтра в полдень. 

— Вызовите миссис Блэк и Лили в суд. А я постараюсь добыть вам ценного свидетеля.

— Хорошо, мисс Грей. Я искренне надеюсь, что у вас получится. 

— Если вы не приведете на слушание Вальбургу, ничего не выйдет.

— Я вас понял. Завтра я наведаюсь в Министерство, подам прошение. Не думаю, что старший Крауч сейчас сможет заниматься судами, так что придётся идти к мадам Багнолд.

— Удачи, сэр, — Гермиона улыбнулась. Дамблдор поднялся на ноги. Судя по всему, он услышал всё, что хотел.

— Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, вы не останетесь на чай? — Лили выглянула из кухни.

— Наверное нет, Лили. В школе, знаешь ли, целый день празднуют. Угадай, какой факультет сегодня сорвал больше всего уроков?

Лили рассмеялась.

— Не подумай, другие тоже старались.

Тут уже рассмеялась и Гермиона.

— Доброй ночи, — Дамблдор улыбнулся и вышел.

Не успел снаружи донестись хлопок аппарации, как в дверь тихонько постучали. Лили бросилась открывать.

— Мадам Бэгшот, что-то случилось?

— Вот, снова приготовила слишком много тыквенной похлебки, так что пришла позвать вас всех к столу.

— Спасибо, мэм, вы так добры ко мне, — Лили улыбнулась.

Сверху донеслось тихое хныканье, и она поспешила туда и через минуту спустилась с Гарри на руках. 

— Пойдёшь к тетушке Батильде, малыш? — мадам Бэгшот протянула к нему руки. — Ты ведь любишь тыквенную похлебку, мой хороший? 

— Марта, Дрейк, идёмте, — позвала Лили и первой вышла на улицу. 

Гермиона с Малфоем последовали за ней, но посторонились, пропуская мадам Бэгшот вперёд. Батильда вышла, торопливо пересекла лужайку, распахнула двери своего дома и махнула рукой.

— Скорее, Дрейк! Марта, Лили! Как хорошо, что мы не стали заделывать дыру в живой изгороди.

Все трое перебежали под дождём от дома к дому. Гарри при этом весело смеялся.

Тыквенная похлебка мадам Бэгшот вышла замечательной. Гермиона вызвалась придержать Гарри, чтобы Лили могла спокойно поесть. Потом они поменялись, Лили забрала Гарри, который, конечно же, расплескал половину похлебки, пока она пыталась покормить его. Батильда сочла это безумно смешным и милым.

Когда с ужином было покончено, мадам Бэгшот стала уговаривать Лили пойти в гостиную и почитать Гарри сказки, хоть он и тянул руки к Малфою.

— Вечером надо читать, — нравоучительное произнесла она. — Игры будут днём. А сейчас надо читать, а то ещё разойдёшься на ночь глядя, потом не уснёшь. К тому же Дрейк не очень хорошо себя чувствует.

— Я в порядке, — попытался возразить Малфой.

— Ты в самом деле неважно выглядишь, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Идём наверх. Тебе нужно зелье принять.

Они поднялись наверх, закрыли дверь и уставились друг на друга.

— Что хотел Дамблдор?

— Да так, спрашивал, кто мы такие. Ты оставил бутылку зелья на кухне утром. Дамблдор увидел ее. 

— И что? Бутылка как бутылка.

— С датой разлива на этикетке. Малфой, он знает, что мы переместились во времени.

— Вот это я прокололся!

— Ладно, может и к лучшему. Зато он согласен слушать мои советы, хотя бы через один. 

— А вот это хорошо.

— Например, он согласился вызвать мать Сириуса.

— Зачем это тебе?

— Затем, что в их доме хранится один из крестражей. Наверное, самый сильный. Или мы просто дольше всего не могли его уничтожить, и он очень на нас повлиял. Думаю, я принесу его Дамблдору. Пусть он уничтожит.

— Я тебя не устраиваю?

— Ты прекрасно справился, — Гермиона вздохнула и с силой нажала Малфою на плечо, заставляя его улечься на раскладушку. — Но я не могу позволить тебе так жертвовать своим здоровьем.

— Я пожертвовал жизнью, Грейнджер. Какая разница, насколько сильно я буду болен здесь, если конец один?

— Я хочу, чтобы остаток твоих дней прошёл без мучений. Не могу заставлять тебя раз за разом накладывать сложные чары, которые истощают тебя.

— Жалеешь меня, Грейнджер? 

— Конечно, — она приложила тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу. — У тебя, кажется жар. 

— Нет у меня никакого жара, — попробовал возмутиться Малфой, но Гермиону это не убедило. Она достала из кармана мантии сумочку, запустила в неё руку и извлекла бутыль Бодроперцовой настойки.

— Пей, — практически приказала Гермиона, наколдовав стакан и налив половину, и протянула Малфою. Тот, похоже, не рискнул спорить, потому что взял стакан и одним глотком выпил настойку. Из ушей тут же повалил пар, а бледная кожа пошла пятнами.  
— А теперь — спать. Или дать ещё Зелье Сна без сновидений? 

— Я сегодня выспался на месяц вперед, наверное.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Малфой!

— Ты весь день на ногах. Если я захочу прилечь, воспользуюсь раскладушкой. Ложись спать.

Он вскочил, отошел к окну и отвернулся, давая Гермионе возможность раздеться и юркнуть под одеяло. Она даже отвернулась к стене, но сон не шел.

— Малфой, ты ведь не обиделся?

— Я? Нисколько. Ты права, Дамблдор куда сильнее меня, и ему, наверное, будет намного проще создать Адское Пламя и удержать его.

— Но ты пойдёшь со мной, когда я отправлюсь в Хогвартс. Я дам Дамблдору уничтожить крестраж в обмен на возможность найти другой. 

— Комната спрятанных вещей? — с пониманием протянул Малфой.

— Именно. Волдеморт когда-то пытался устроиться в Хогвартс преподавателем. Хотя, думаю, ему не нужна была эта должность. Ему нужен был повод попасть в замок, чтобы спрятать диадему Ровены Рейвенкло. Это намного проще, чем то, что нас ждет дальше. Потом нам придется решать куда более сложные задачи. Я пока думаю, с какой стороны к ним подобраться. Скорее всего, без твоей помощи там не обойдётся.

— Раз уж я переместился вместе с тобой, то, конечно никуда не денусь и помогу тебе. Ты, главное, план придумай. Желательно такой, в котором не фигурируют даты. А еще — предметы, которые появятся лет через десять, а то и больше, тоже лучше исключить.

— Спасибо, я это и сама уже поняла, — проворчала Гермиона. — Лучше начну думать прямо сейчас.

Она отвернулась к стене и укрылась с головой.

— Обиделась? — хмыкнул Малфой.

— Устала, — буркнула Гермиона и в ответ услышала тихое фырканье.

— Спи уже, героиня.

И что самое обидное, даже на возмущение сил не осталось. Минут через пять Гермиона отключилась.


	9. Глава 9

Наутро снова зарядил дождь, и Гермионе показалось, что он не закончится никогда. 

Малфой стоял у окна все в той же позе: ноги чуть расставлены, руки заложены за спину. Будто и не ложился.

— Ты всю ночь на ногах провёл? — спросила Гермиона.

— Нет, почему же. Прилёг на полчаса позже, чем ты, встал час назад.

— Это хорошо. У меня есть планы на сегодняшний день. 

— Я в них участвую?

— У меня для тебя очень важное задание. Будешь играть с Гарри и помогать Лили. Помнишь, на первом курсе ты хотел быть его другом? Можешь начать сейчас.

— Ну спасибо.

— Или можешь отправиться со мной к Уизли. Рон не намного старше Гарри, а Джинни сейчас месяца три. Ещё есть очень маленькие и неугомонные близнецы.

— Ладно, останусь с Поттером. Этот хотя бы один.

— Вот и славно, — Гермиона кивнула. — Подай мою сумочку, пожалуйста.

— А что ты хочешь? — Малфой нахмурился.

— Ничего себе! — она фыркнула. — С каких пор я тебе отчитываюсь? Это моя сумочка, в которой лежат мои вещи. И, что самое главное, мои деньги! Лили мы спасли жизнь, но Молли я такого щедрого подарка сделать не могу, и слава Мерлину. Но и заявиться с пустыми руками в дом, где живёт куча маленьких детей, я себе не позволю. Думаю, надо прикупить что-то в Косом Переулке. Сладостей, например.

— Ты просто альтруистка, Грейнджер.

— А я думала, ты чёртов эгоист, но в последние несколько дней тебе удалось меня переубедить.

— Прекрати, — Малфой отвернулся к окну. — Одевайся и пойдем завтракать.

Гермиона сама дотянулась до своей сумочки, извлекла оттуда свежий комплект одежды и надела.

— Если уговоришь мадам Бэгшот постирать мою вчерашнюю одежду, буду очень благодарна.

— Уговорю милую миссис Поттер, а заодно и мою попрошу постирать.

— Она замужем! 

— Вот именно. И у её мужа можно одолжить свитер и брюки на то время, пока мои будут сохнуть.

— Ты всё-таки эгоист. Но, думаю, Лили согласится оказать тебе эту маленькую услугу, если ты будешь помогать ей. Нет, она поможет, даже если ты не станешь играть с Гарри. Но пожалуйста, Малфой, не оставляй её одну, это небезопасно.

— Но Волдеморт повержен!

— Очнись! — прикрикнула Гермиона, подойдя к нему. — Вчера в засаду авроров попали трое Лестрейнджей и Крауч-младший при попытке атаки на Лонгботтомов! Если бы не засада, родителей Невилла запытали бы до полной потери рассудка. Они думают, что люди Дамблдора знают, куда пропал Волдеморт и как его вернуть.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — Малфой посмотрел на свои руки. — Ты не просто помогаешь женщине, попавшей в сложную ситуацию, ты оберегаешь то, что спасла.

— Мы спасли. Я рада, что мы договорились.

Они спустились вниз, где Батильда расставляла чашки на столе.

— Доброе утро, дорогие. Вы сегодня рано. Дрейк, милый, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, хорошо. Я побуду сегодня с Лили и Гарри.

— Вы такие милые! — мадам Бэгшот всплеснула руками.

— Может быть, — Малфой пожал плечами.

— Дело в том, что последователи Волдеморта продолжают его дело. Вчера четверо Пожирателей напали ещё на одну семью. Все живы и здоровы потому, что в их доме была аврорская засада. Пожирателей арестовали, — произнесла Гермиона.

— Мы решили, что Лили и Гарри лучше не оставлять без присмотра. Марте надо в Лондон по поручению Дамблдора.

— Мы хотим вытащить Джеймса и Сириуса. Я постараюсь вернуться до обеда, но обещать ничего не могу.

— Ну и не обещай, — бросил Малфой и взял печенье с подноса. — Я побуду с Лили и Гарри сколько надо, а мадам Бэгшот будет занята своей рукописью.

— Марта, дорогая, ты, главное, вернись до наступления темноты. Поручение Дамблдора, несомненно, важно, но мир действительно ещё не так безопасен, как нам всем хотелось бы.

Гермиона кивнула, в два глотка допила чай, вышла в прихожую и аппарировала.

Косой Переулок словно пробуждался от долгого сна: некоторые витрины были ещё заколочены, но многие уже пестрели афишами и рекламой. Первым делом Гермиона завернула в магазинчик со сладостями и набрала там шоколадок, печенья и леденцов, искренне надеясь, что всем хватит. 

Продавец, взвешивавший ее покупки, задорно улыбнулся.

— Решили порадовать детишек в честь победы над Сами-Знаете-Кем?

— У меня нет детей. Я иду в гости и не могу не порадовать сыновей подруги.

— Детям хочется праздника, хотя и взрослым тоже, — он рассмеялся и вдруг понизил голос до шёпота: — Я вчера съел целый фунт шоколада на радостях.

Гермиона хихикнула, забрала свои покупки, сдачу и вышла. С одной стороны, нужно было как можно скорее аппарировать в Нору, но над Лондоном дождя не было, а потому хотелось прогуляться немного, насладиться улыбками людей, которые радовались победе. Она поддалась этому желанию и побрела по переулку, лениво разглядывая вывески и витрины. И вдруг ей на глаза попалась вывеска магазинчика, в котором продавали волшебных животных. Гермиона подошла и дернула дверь. 

Магазинчик встретил её многоголосием совиных воплей и мышиным писком. Гермиона осмотрелась и вдруг заметила на самом высоком шкафу мирно дремлющего Живоглота.

— Вернусь за тобой лет через двенадцать, — прошептала она и повернулась к клетке с декоративными крысами.

— Желаете крыску? — пожилая ведунья за прилавком улыбнулась. 

— Трех крысок, пожалуйста. И клетку.

— Очень хорошо, — продавщица закивала, достала из-под прилавка клетку, выловила крысок и посадила в неё.

— И пару пачек корма, наверное, — добавила Гермиона и выложила на прилавок стопку монет.

— Славно, славно — продавщица улыбнулась и сгребла монеты со стойки, пока Гермиона складывала покупки в сумочку. 

— Кстати, они нормально переносят аппарацию?

— Вполне. Спасибо за покупку. 

Гермиона кивнула, вышла из магазина и аппарировала.

До Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул дождь ещё не дошёл, хотя тучи неумолимо ползли с юго-запада на юг. Гермиона поправила волосы и зашагала к Норе, которая возвышалась неподалеку.

Молли обнаружилась в огороде. У стены покачивалась, явно под воздействием наложенных чар, колыбелька, в которой посапывала крошечная девочка. Рядом на небольшом стульчике сидел маленький рыжий мальчишка и пытался жевать твердоватое на вид овсяное печенье. Сама Молли сгребала листья в огромную кучу.

— Миссис Уизли? — спросила Гермиона, опершись на невысокий заборчик. — Доброе утро. Я Марта Грей.

— Здравствуйте, — миссис Уизли выпрямилась. Под глазами её залегли тени — наверняка, она не высыпалась в последнее время. — Вы — наша новая соседка?

— Нет, я гощу у Фоссетов, — соврала Гермиона. — Я приехала к ним неделю назад.

— А, Фоссеты! Мы, к сожалению, не слишком близко общаемся. Что-то случилось? С ними всё в порядке? 

— Да-да, все живы и здоровы. 

Молли с облегчением рассмеялась.

— Слава Мерлину. Такие времена, не знаю что и думать.

— Я хотела спросить... Ох, даже не знаю. У меня убежала крыса, Пэтти. Может быть, ваши дети её находили? Она домашняя и очень ласковая, но она немного болеет в последнее время.

— А так это твоя! Перси нашёл её вчера. Точнее, она нашла Перси. Забралась к нему на подушку. Он решил, что может взять её себе.

Молли как-то резко погрустнела.

— Зайдёшь?

Гермиона кивнула, толкнула калитку и прошла по дорожке к дому.

— Выпьем чаю? — предложила Молли и подхватила колыбельку. — Идём, Рон.  
Рон поднял голову и грустно посмотрел на мать. 

— Идём, — Гермиона протянула ему руку, и Рон схватился за нее маленькими пальцами, соскочил со стульчика и побрел рядом с ней. Конечно, от Молли это не укрылось.

— В такие дни мне кажется, я поторопилась с дочерью, — она покачала головой. — Никак не хватает времени на малыша Ронни. 

Они вошли на кухню, где сидели двое мальчишек. 

— Билл, позови Перси, пожалуйста. Чарли, подержи Рона, будь добр, — она взмахнула палочкой, и колыбель с Джинни просто повисла в воздухе и закачалась. Молли же стала возиться с чаем.

Билл вернулся через пару минут. Перси, тощий и взъерошенный, шел за ним, бережно прижимая к груди крысу. На одной лапе не хватало пальца.

— Перси, познакомься, это Марта. Она настоящая хозяйка Коросты.

У Перси на глазах выступили слёзы.

— Я думал, у меня будет питомец. Биллу пообещали сову, Чарли…

— Перси, милый, — Гермиона ласково улыбнулась. — Я занимаюсь крысами. Пэтти — ты зовёшь её Коростой — уже старенькая. Она часто болеет. Но у меня есть и другие, молодые и здоровые. Давай меняться?

Она осторожно достала из сумочки клетку и поставила перед Перси.

— Тут трое! — радостно воскликнул Чарли. — Можно нам тоже крысок?

— Чарли, некрасиво выпрашивать!, — одернула его мать.

— Пустое, Молли. Эти трое братишек прекрасно подойдут трём рыженьким братьям, — Гермиона улыбнулась.

— У нас есть еще два брата, — серьезно произнес Билл.

— Нет! Фред и Джордж ещё маленькие, они замучают крыску! — воскликнул Чарли.

— Они просто шебутные, — успокаивающе произнесла Молли. — Никто в моём доме не мучает животных! 

— Ну так что, Перси, меняемся? 

— Да, — пискнул Перси.

— Чарли, милый, достань, пожалуйста, ваших крысок, а потом мы посадим Пэтти в эту клетку.

Чарли дрожащими от волнения пальцами выудил из клетки сначала одну крыску, которую взял у него Билл, потом другую, которую отдал матери, третью он уже никому не отдал, а прижал к себе и замер с самой счастливой улыбкой. Перси посадил Петтигрю в клетку, и Гермиона тут же защелкнула замок и наложила на клетку несколько заклинаний. Петтигрю запищал и заметался, но тщетно. Она убрала клетку в сумочку.

— Капризничает моя старушка, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Надеюсь вы подружитесь с этими ребятами.

Перси забрал у матери из рук свою крыску и радостно закивал. 

— Кстати! — Гермиона извлекла из сумки пакет со сладостями. 

— Марта, ты с ума сошла! — Молли всплеснула руками.

— Это в честь победы над Сама-Знаешь-Кем. Возражения не принимаются.

Молли всхлипнула и бросилась обнимать Гермиону.

— Ладно, я пойду наверное.

— Нет-нет, без чая я тебя не отпущу, — Молли разве что не силой всучила Гермионе чашку и уселась рядом.

Выйдя от Уизли спустя полчаса, Гермиона первым делом проверила клетку с Петтигрю. Он бился о прутья клетки, кидался, пищал, но ничего не мог поделать. 

— Нам пора в путь, мистер Петтигрю, — с улыбкой произнесла она и аппарировала.

Над Хогсмидом лило как из ведра, и пришлось заскочить под ближайший козырёк, чтобы найти в сумочке зонт и наложить на обувь Импервиус. Идти к замку предстояло по грязи под ливнем и не хотелось бы промочить ноги. В Хогсмиде царила атмосфера праздника. Люди, явно будучи навеселе с самого утра, бродили по улицам, не обращая внимания на дождь, обнимались со всеми прохожими, горланили песни. Гермиона с трудом увернулась от какого-то бородача, проскользнула под локтём у Хагрида и выскочила на тропу, что вела к замку. Если бы не дождь, она бы даже получала удовольствие от этой прогулки.

Несмотря на то, что обувь не промокла, да и зонт надежно защищал от дождя, хотелось поскорее добраться до тёплого замка. Ворота и двери Хогвартса были распахнуты настежь, а по двору носились школьники, запуская в воздух волшебные фейерверки и просто разноцветные искры из волшебных палочек. МакГонагалл с безучастным выражением лица стояла у стены и наблюдала за творящимся вокруг безумием. Гермиона, отскакивая то вправо, то влево, пересекла школьный двор и взбежала на крыльцо.

— Добрый день, профессор. Празднуют?

— Два дня не унимаются, — вздохнула МакГонагалл. — Я только и могу, что наколдовать полог от дождя. Что это будет за праздник, если вся школа сляжет с простудой или, что еще хуже, с гриппом?

Гермиона уже начала думать, как бы сообщить МакГонагалл, что ей нужно к Дамблдору, как профессор вдруг сощурилась, глядя на двух мальчишек и выпрямилась. 

— Мистер Селвин! Мистер Дохерти! Что это вы делаете! 

Воспользовавшись замешательством, Гермиона бочком проскользнула в двери и торопливо взбежала вверх по лестнице. Путь ее лежал в кабинет директора.

— Летучая шипучка, — предположила она, подойдя к винтовой лестнице. Горгулья не сдвинулась с места.

— Взрывающаяся жевательная резинка Друбблс?

Снова мимо.

— Драже Берти Боттс! Шоколадная лягушка!

Горгулья отскочила в сторону, открывая проход. Гермиона почти взлетела по винтовой лестнице, коротко стукнула в дверь и тут же открыла её.

Дамблдор сидел за столом, размышляя о чём-то, и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на гостью.

— Мисс Грей, — он улыбнулся. — Что привело вас ко мне в такой непогожий день?

— Вот, профессор, — Гермиона пересекла кабинет, раскрыла сумочку и выставила на стол клетку. — Эту крысу вы должны завтра взять с собой на заседание суда. 

— Я полагаю, это не просто крыса?

— Да, сэр. Нелегальный анимаг, но будет лучше, если его личность выяснится во время суда. 

— Но я ведь должен заявить свидетеля. 

— Один пятилетний мальчик назвал эту крысу Коростой. Думаю, это имя хорошо подойдет.

— Вы, мисс Грей, любите говорить загадками, — Дамблдор усмехнулся. — Я же скажу прямо. Вальбурга Блэк согласилась явиться в зал суда завтра в полдень. Однако она четко дала понять, что не собирается тратить на это слишком много времени.

— Спасибо, сэр. Думаю, мы с вами завтра увидимся.

— Тогда до встречи, мисс Грей, — Дамблдор кивнул, и Гермиона вышла из кабинета.


	10. Глава 10

В Годрикову Впадину Гермиона вернулась, ощущая себя неимоверно усталой. В доме Поттеров горел свет, и она двинулась туда.

— Марта, мы уже начали волноваться! — воскликнула Лили. — Скоро стемнеет! Где ты пропадала? 

— Виделась с профессором Дамблдором. В школе разброд и шатание, МакГонагалл уже даже не пытается сладить со студентами. Они носятся по территории замка, а она им только купол от дождя наколдовала.

Лили рассмеялась. 

— Он был тут утром. Сказал, что завтра в полдень мне надо явиться в суд, чтобы поддержать Джеймса. Дрейк говорит, он сможет посидеть с Гарри.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Ты все равно собиралась снова уйти по делам Ордена, — протянул Малфой. — Если я не ошибаюсь.

— Думаю, это быстро. Мне нужно полчаса, не больше. Очень много удалось уладить сегодня. Хотя потом мне все равно нужно будет дождаться профессора Дамблдора. 

— Мы с мадам Бэгшот в любом случае никуда не собирались, — бросил он. 

Они с Лили сидели на диване, и Малфой играл с Гарри, создавая для него цветные пузыри и полупрозрачных мерцающих бабочек.

— Гарри обожает Дрейка, — Лили рассмеялась. — Похоже, они стали лучшими друзьями. У меня даже появилось время приготовить ужин. Овощное рагу, Марта! Будешь есть? Идёмте к столу.

Она подхватила Гарри на руки и вышла из гостиной.

— Малфой, я тебя не узнаю. Ты ведёшь себя совсем иначе. Играешь с Гарри, вежлив с Лили. Даже со мной нормально разговариваешь.

— Ты же назвала меня Дрейком. Считай, я играю роль Дрейка, хотя я уже говорил, что готов стерпеть всё, лишь бы приложить руку к уничтожению Волдеморта.

— Ладно, потом поговорим, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Некрасиво заставлять Лили ждать.

Малфой кивнул, и они направились на кухню, где Гарри уже восседал на своем стульчике, а Лили расставляла на столе тарелки с рагу.

— Я надеюсь, завтра всё закончится, — пробормотала она усевшись за стол. — Я одновременно жду суда и боюсь его.

— Если Дамблдор послушает моего совета, Джеймса и Сириуса отпустят.

Лили рвано выдохнула и уткнулась в свою тарелку. Даже Гарри притих и терпеливо ждал, пока его покормят. 

Лили съела пару ложек и метнулась к сыну. 

— Поешь нормально, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Давай я покормлю Гарри. 

— У меня от волнения кусок в горло не лезет, — призналась Лили. Гарри, видимо, чувствовал беспокойство матери, потому что на сей раз не стал разбрасывать еду, а послушно ел ложку за ложкой.

После вечернего чая Лили начала позевывать, да и Гарри осоловело хлопал глазами.

— Спасибо за помощь, Дрейк, — сонно пробормотала Лили. — Марта, я никак не пойму, почему вы столько делаете для меня, но я безумно вам благодарна. Я так устала от постоянного беспокойства: битвы, прятки, теперь вот неизвестность. Это ужасно изматывает. Мы пойдём спать, наверное.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили, — Гермиона поднялась из-за стола и погладила её по голове.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Малфой и первым вышел в прихожую.

— Ты чем-то недоволен? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Грейнджер, я четыре часа кряду играл с мелким Поттером в волшебные пузыри. У меня запястье онемело.

— Слушай, раз уж ты играешь роль Дрейка, осмелюсь напомнить, что меня зовут Гермиона, а для местных я назвалась Мартой. Можно перестать называть меня по фамилии, что по настоящей, что по выдуманной?

— Хорошо, Гермиона. Как скажешь, Гермиона.

— Драко, можно не ёрничать?

Он осекся, будто подавился особенно остроумной репликой.

— Ладно, Гермиона. Я просто устал.

— Устал? Может, поспишь сегодня? 

— Да, наверное. Наколдую себе раскладушку.

— Зачем, если можно из сумочки взять?

Малфоя передернуло.

— Что такое? Снова плохо?

— Пока не понял. А у тебя как сегодня прошло?

— Крайне успешно. Спасибо, что спросил. Я нашла Петтигрю и передала его в руки Дамблдора. Если только он возьмёт клетку с собой в суд…

— Клетку?

— Ну да, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Он же сейчас в облике крысы. Дамблдор, конечно, смотрел как на сумасшедшую, когда я сказала, что крыса — ценный свидетель.

Малфой расхохотался.

— Я представляю! 

Еще около минуты они стояли на садовой дорожке мадам Бэгшот, то ли не решаясь войти в дом, то ли желая подольше поговорить, не скрывая имен и фактов.

— Сыро, — произнесла наконец Гермиона. — Идем в дом.

— Марта! Дрейк! — мадам Бэгшот выглянула в прихожую, стоило им закрыть за собой дверь. — Я уж думала, с вами что-то случилось.

— Всё в порядке, мадам Бэгшот. Просто составили Лили компанию за ужином. Она ужасно нервничает перед завтрашним судом, — пояснила Гермиона. Малфой кивал.

— Бедная девочка, — вдохнула мадам Бэгшот. — Они не посмеют посадить Джеймса в Азкабан. Это же невиданное дело: Джеймс Поттер — убийца магглов! 

— У самой сердце не на месте, — призналась Гермиона.

— Завтра всё закончится, — напомнил Малфой. — А чтобы приблизить этот миг, я пойду спать. Доброй ночи, мадам Бэгшот.

— Да, Дрейк прав. Я тоже пойду. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, — Батильда закивала, и Гермиона с Малфоем побрели наверх.

— У тебя есть план на завтра? — спросил Малфой, едва они закрыли дверь.

— Да. В полдень я аппарирую в дом Блэков за медальоном, потом — в Хогвартс, где дожидаюсь Дамблдора. Я хочу доказать ему свою правоту, а это возможно, только если он увидит крестраж.

— Почему не хочешь показать предыдущий?

Гермиона достала из сумочки полурасплавленный перстень и уставилась на него.

— Рано, — произнесла она. — Я не хотела бы, чтобы эта вещь попала в руки к Дамблдору, пока он не отдаст кое-что Джеймсу.

— Объяснишь?

— Потом. Мы оба устали, нужно поспать. 

Гермиона извлекла из сумочки раскладушку и разложила её.

— Знаешь, Драко, мне даже немного непривычно такое спокойствие. Гарри и Рон довольно оживленно реагировали на мою сумочку.

— Охотно верю, — Малфой кивнул. — А ещё ты привыкла к восхищению. Наверное, ждёшь, пока я начну рассыпаться в восторгах и комплиментах.

— Не жду. Мне сегодня хватило восторгов в доме Уизли. Бедная Молли, весь дом на ней. Ладно, тебе, должно быть, неинтересно. 

Малфой кивнул.

— Если честно, не очень. Давай спать.

Он улегся на раскладушку и отвернулся. Гермиона тоже забралась под одеяло и даже закрыла глаза, но сон не шел. Она просто лежала и смотрела в стену. Хоть усталость и накатывала тяжелой волной, глаза то и дело открывались, а мозг наотрез отказывался отключаться. Зато Малфой на удивление быстро уснул. Его дыхание стало тихим и размеренным, отчего Гермионе казалось, что сама она дышит невероятно часто и громко, будто минуту назад пробежала пару миль.

И вдруг с раскладушки донеслось сдавленное глухое хрипение. Гермиона вскочила на ноги, схватила с тумбочки волшебную палочку из засветила огонёк на её кончике. 

Малфой задыхался: он хрипел и пытался хватать воздух ртом, а его чуть посиневшие губы дрожали. Гермиона отбросила палочку, вцепилась в плечи Малфоя двумя руками и потрясла.

— Драко! Драко, проснись! Ну же, просыпайся! 

Он вдруг глубоко вдохнул и уставился на неё с удивлением.

— Ты с ума сошла? Что случилось?

— Жив, — с облегчением выдохнула Гермиона. — Ты меня напугал.

— Чем? Тем, что уснул?

— Тем, что начал задыхаться. У тебя даже губы посинели.

Во взгляде Малфоя, наверное, впервые за всё это время промелькнул искренний, неподдельный страх.

— Что ж, тогда мне лучше не спать, — он вскочил с раскладушки, и Гермиона едва успела отвернуться. Созерцание Малфоя в исподнем в её планы не входило. Его же, похоже, ничего не смущало. Он отошел к окну, заложил руки за спину и замер, мертвенно-бледный в свете луны.

— Не пугайся, — тихо произнес он. — Я просто умираю. Артефакт берёт своё. Наверное, я неправильно перевёл свиток. Я думал, что умру сразу, как только мы запустим артефакт, но ошибся.

— Тот свиток у тебя с собой?

— Нет. Я не думал, что перемещусь, так что у меня ничего нет, кроме палочки.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Спи, — бросил Малфой. — У тебя завтра тяжёлый день. Я не буду ложиться.

Она покачала головой. Он ведь только взбодрился, перестал казаться таким больным, а пару приступов тошноты можно было не принимать в расчёт. Гермиона укуталась в одеяло, отвернулась к стене и закрыла глаза. Уже засыпая, она ощутила на левой щиколотке касание холодной руки, которая подтолкнула одеяло поплотнее.

***

Наутро Гермиона чувствовала себя настолько ужасно, словно её всю ночь били ногами. Едва открыв глаза, она увидела Малфоя, который сидел на раскладушке, укутавшись в плед, и читал.

— Доброе утро, — он криво улыбнулся, поймав её взгляд. — Прости, пошарил в твоей сумке. Был уверен, что найду хоть одну книгу.

— Я смотрю, чутье тебя не подвело, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Разумеется, — Малфой поднялся на ноги и отложил книгу. — Пойду, помогу Батильде с завтраком.

Он вышел, оставив Гермиону удивлённо пялиться на дверь.

«Я всё равно умру, хочешь ты этого или нет», — всплыли в памяти слова, которые он произнес в палате клиники Святого Мунго. Несколько минут она сидела на кровати, пока не нашла в себе силы встать, одеться и выйти из комнаты.

— Марта, доброе утро, — мадам Бэгшот суетилась на кухне, собирая завтрак. Малфой возился с заварником.

— Доброе утро, мадам Бэгшот, — Гермиона уселась за стол, потянулась за сэндвичем и поняла, что руки крупно дрожат.

— Сегодня всё закончится. Ты переживаешь, милая? — Батильда сочувственно заглянула ей в глаза. — Я тоже ужасно нервничаю. Сегодня такой важный день.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я даже спать не могла. Проснулась ещё затемно, думала заняться рукописью, да от волнения не могу на месте усидеть.

— Сегодня всё закончится, — эхом повторила Гермиона и приняла чашку с чаем из рук Малфоя. 

— Марта, может плеснуть тебе Успокаивающей микстуры? На тебе лица нет.

— Нет, Дрейк, не стоит. Пока профессор Дамблдор будет занят в Министерстве, мне нужно успеть сделать свое дело, а Успокаивающая микстура может меня замедлить.

— Как пожелаешь, — Малфой пожал плечами.

Часы в гостиной пробили одиннадцать раз, и Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Всего час до суда? Я думала, сейчас часов восемь! 

Раздался стук в двери, и мадам Бэгшот поспешила в прихожую.

— Лили, милая, до суда еще целый час, — донесся её голос.

— Я не могу, — чуть не плача произнесла Лили. — Я с ума сойду от волнения.

— Ты хоть спала? — спросила Гермиона, выглянув в прихожую.

— Пару часов, наверное, — дрожащим голосом ответила Лили. — Зато Гарри спал всю ночь. Дрейк хорошо с ним вчера поиграл.

— Могу и сегодня, — Малфой тоже выглянул из кухни и подмигнул Гарри, который сидел в коляске. Мадам Бэгшот взяла Гарри на руки и потрепала по волосам.

— Посидишь с Дрейком и тетей Батильдой, пока мама будет освобождать папу и крестного? 

— Двейк! — пролепетал Гарри и потянул к Малфою руки.

— Он узнал своего друга, — Лили улыбнулась. — Спасибо, мадам Бэгшот, Дрейк, Марта. Я пойду. Лучше прийти раньше, чем опоздать.

Она поцеловала Гарри в макушку и аппарировала.

— Идёмте в гостиную, — произнесла мадам Бэгшот и первой двинулась туда. Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя и улыбнулась.

— Он узнал тебя. Как ощущение?

— Это так трогательно. Если честно, я никогда не понимал, что вы находите в бескорыстной дружбе, считал вас троих глупыми. А теперь... Грейнджер... Гермиона, скажи, это нормально — чувствовать радость и тепло от бескорыстного общения? Ему год, он теперь даже не Избранный!

— Это лучшее из всего, что ты когда-либо делал, — Гермиона улыбнулась и коснулась пальцами его запястья. — Ты сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо был.

Малфой неуверенно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Иди, допивай чай и собирайся с мыслями.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона отпустила его руку и вернулась за стол. Малфой вышел из кухни и притворил дверь, оставив её одну.

Гермиона пила чай, глядя за окно, где наконец-то закончился дождь, и теперь из-за туч неуверенно проглядывало солнце. Она искала знак, хоть малейший, указавший бы на то, что всё удастся. В конце концов, тонкий луч скользнул по широкому листу зубастой герани, давно растерявшей от старости свои зубы. Наверное, это было оно — предвестие хорошего конца. 

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и переместилась в гостиную. Часы показывали, что до суда еще двадцать минут, и она уселась на диван, напряженно наблюдая за минутной стрелкой и не обращая внимания даже на Гарри, который сидел у Батильды на руках и пытался ловить бабочек, созданных для него Малфоем. 

И как бы ни ждала Гермиона полудня, все равно вздрогнула, когда часы начали отбивать двенадцать.

— Пора, — прошептала она, вскочила, вышла в прихожую, накинула мантию и аппарировала.

Она решила появиться сразу в гостиной, чтобы как можно быстрее забрать крестраж и убраться, поскольку всё равно была не до конца уверена, что мать Сириуса не передумала в последний миг и не осталась дома.

В гостиной дома на площади Гриммо было пусто: то ли Вальбургу действительно заботила судьба сына и она не так сильно ненавидела его, как пыталась показать, то ли испугалась официального письма из Министерства и не решилась ослушаться.

За спиной у Гермионы раздался громкий треск.

— Воровка! — хрипло каркнул Кикимер.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — она развернулась в прыжке и выбросила вперед руку с волшебной палочкой. Заклятие угодило в цель, и обездвиженный домовик рухнул на пол.

— Прости, — пробормотала Гермиона и бросилась к шкафу. Она приблизительно помнила, где должен быть медальон, и потому уверенно распахнула стеклянную дверцу.

Гермиона торопливо шарила на полочках, вспоминая как они выбрасывали все эти шкатулочки, фиалы, медальоны, кольца. Если бы они только знали тогда, что одна из этих вещиц хранит в себе часть души Волдеморта! Но Гермиона знала сейчас.

Маленькая змейка на крышке медальона будто бы дернулась, когда на нём сомкнулись пальцы. Наверняка, показалось.

Гермиона закрыла шкафчик и повернулась к Кикимеру.

— Я уничтожу его, обещаю, — произнесла она и направила ему в лицо волшебную палочку. — Обливиэйт. Фините.

Прежде, чем Кикимер успел хоть что-то понять, Гермиона аппарировала.

Градус веселья в Хогсмиде уже снизился. Праздно слоняющихся людей можно было на пальцах пересчитать, в основном всё все были заняты делом: протирали витрины магазинчиков, обновляли краску на вывесках, расставляли товары. Гермиона, крепко сжимая в кармане медальон, прошла по центральной улице. Она то и дело оглядывалась: разговоры о Пожирателях Смерти, которые прятались по своим норам, давали о себе знать. Всё то напряжение, все переживания, что обрушились на неё в последний месяц, крестраж усилил, и теперь Гермиона разве что не задыхалась от тревоги. В лесу она прислонилась к дереву спиной и попыталась отдышаться.

«Возьми себя в руки. Это просто крестраж. Самый сильный из оставшихся, наверное», — успокаивала себя Гермиона. 

У неё были все основания так полагать. Если остальные крестражи Волдеморт просто спрятал, то этот защитил сильными чарами. То, что Регулусу удалось его выкрасть, значительно облегчало задачу, хоть младшего Блэка и было безумно жаль. 

Гермиона переложила крестраж из кармана в сумочку и ощутила некоторое облегчение. Немного отдышавшись, она продолжила путь.

В Хогвартсе царила тишина. Студенты наконец-то успокоились, и в замке вновь шли занятия. Гермиона брела по пустым лестницам и коридорам и слышала голоса преподавателей, доносившиеся из-за приоткрытых дверей. Никем не замеченная, она прошла к горгулье.

— Шоколадная лягушка.

— Профессора Дамблдора нет на месте, — холодно ответила статуя. — Ожидайте.

Гермиона присела на ступеньку и приготовилась ждать. Конечно, можно было достать книгу, но мысль о том, что снова придется коснуться крестража, не то чтобы пугала Гермиону, но была противной. Оставалось только сидеть, смотреть в стену напротив и вариться в тревогах и переживаниях. Взял ли Дамблдор клетку? Послушал совета или же решил поступить по-своему? Без Петтигрю у них не было ни малейшего шанса освободить Джеймса и Сириуса.

— Мисс Грей, — раздался над головой у Гермионы голос Дамблдора.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — она вскочила на ноги и уставилась на пустую клетку в его руках. — Профессор, вы… 

— Все разговоры в кабинете, — он покачал головой. — Шоколадная лягушка.

Горгулья отскочила в сторону, и Дамблдор посторонился, пропуская Гермиону вперед.

— Я не знаю, мисс Грей, как вы это провернули. Я спросил бы, откуда вы знаете, но это лишнее.

— Я видела, к чему это привело, — отрезала Гермиона. — Так что с Джеймсом и Сириусом?

— С них сняты все обвинения прямо в зале суда. Петтигрю казнили. Крауч-старший на посту, но он зверствует.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы вы посмотрели на мою находку, сэр, — произнесла Гермиона и выложила на стол медальон.

Дамблдор коснулся его одним пальцем и отпрянул.

— Нет. Этого не может быть.

— Это крестраж. Один из пяти. Ещё один мы уничтожили, но от этого я предлагаю избавиться вам. Думаю, у вас выйдет удержать Адское Пламя намного лучше, чем у Дрейка.

— Адское Пламя?

— Да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Мы уничтожили перстень Слизерина с помощью Адского Пламени. Чудом не сожгли лес близ Литтл-Хэнглтона.

— Перстень был в лесу?

— Думаю, вам об этом поведает Морфин Гонт. Поболтайте с ним, когда будет возможность. Если мне не изменяет память, лет девять у вас на это ещё есть. А сейчас я бы всё же хотела, чтобы вы уничтожили медальон.

— Тогда позвольте пригласить вас на Астрономическую башню.

Гермиона кивнула и поднялась из-за стола.

За все шесть лет обучения она преступно редко бывала на Астрономической башне в светлое время суток, а ведь оттуда открывался шикарный вид на лес, Чёрное озеро и холмы у линии горизонта, подернутые дымкой. 

— Мисс Грей, как вы со своим другом уничтожили перстень?

— Я же говорю, Дрейк вызвал Адское Пламя, оно приняло форму дракона, а я забросила кольцо ему в пасть.

— Значит, поступим так же. Вы сможете бросить медальон? Если я что и успел нащупать, так это довольно мощный защитный механизм.

— Да, это довольно сильный крестраж. Если хотите, расспросите Кикимера, домового эльфа дома Блэк. Регулус тоже решил искать крестражи. За этот медальон он поплатился жизнью.

— Вы готовы, мисс Грей? — Дамблдор поднял палочку.

— Да, сэр.

Он не шевельнулся, но из палочки вырвался огромный огненный лев и разинул пасть.

— Бросайте, мисс Грей. 

Гермиона выхватила из кармана медальон и швырнула в открытую пасть.

«Надо было открыть», — запоздало спохватилась она, уставилась на льва и стала мысленно считать до шестисот. Десяти минут должно было хватить. — «Если за это время ничего не произойдет, значит либо медальон надо было открыть, либо я взяла не ту побрякушку». 

Первые сто секунд и впрямь ничего не происходило. Лев покорно стоял в двух шагах от Дамблдора и не шевелился, а потом раздался душераздирающий вопль. Лев удивленно озирался, будто был живым и не мог понять, откуда звук. Вопль разносился над замком, лесом и озером. Наверное, в Хогвартсе не было человека, который бы не слышал, что на Астрономической башне творится неладное.

— Это оно, мисс Грей?

Гермиона кивнула. Дамблдор не выглядел удивленным, скорее, это была смесь гордости и восхищения. С примесью гнева, конечно. Но наконец вопль стих, и огненный лев коротко рыкнул.

— Сэр, уже можно снимать заклинание.

Дамблдор сделал едва уловимое движение палочкой, и пламя опало. На каменном полу смотровой площадки лежал скрученный от жара медальон, а под ним растекалась лужа тёмно-бордовой тягучей жидкости. И не кровь, и не смола.

— Я вам верю, мисс Грей, — произнес Дамблдор, не отрывая взгляда от уничтоженного крестража. — Вы можете просить, о чём угодно. Я выполню любую вашу просьбу, послушаю любого вашего совета. 

— Для начала мне нужен неограниченный доступ в школу, а точнее — в комнату спрятанных вещей. Вероятно это займет несколько дней. Тем временем вы, профессор, можете начать исследовать один очень важный вопрос: как уничтожить ту часть души Волдеморта, которая вылетела из его тела и блуждает теперь по миру.

— Конечно, мисс Грей. Завтра можете начинать работать с комнатой спрятанных вещей. Эльфы и мистер Филч будут предупреждены.

— Спасибо, сэр. Возможно, нам ещё раз понадобится ваша помощь.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, мисс. Снять антиаппарационный барьер? 

— Да, если не сложно. Я сегодня нагулялась. Уже смеркается. 

Дамблдор легко повел палочкой, и Гермионе почудилось, что воздух замерцал.

— Барьер снят.

— Спасибо, сэр. До скорой встречи, — Гермиона улыбнулась и аппарировала.


	11. Глава 11

В Годриковой Впадине творилось нечто невообразимое. Над домом Поттеров взрывался один заколдованный фейерверк за другим, а музыка из приемника была слышна в паре ближайших кварталов. 

— Оправдали! — сияющая от счастья Лили бросилась обнимать Гермиону и чуть не сбила ее с ног. — По всем пунктам! Дамблдор как-то разыскал живого Петтигрю! 

— И намекнул после суда, что это твоих рук дело, — улыбающийся Джеймс подошел к ним. — Марта, будешь пунш?

— Да, спасибо, — Гермиона взяла у него бокал. — А где Дрейк?

— С Сириусом на заднем дворе, развлекает Гарри. Все хорошо. 

— Слава Мерлину, — выдохнула Гермиона и осушила бокал. 

— Дамблдор говорит, у тебя есть еще информация, — начал Джеймс. 

— Мы же договорились! — в сердцах воскликнула Лили. — Сегодня ни слова о делах!

— Хорошо, сдаюсь, — Джеймс поднял руки. 

— К тому же я уже передала Дамблдору некоторые сведения. Я бы даже сказала, дала задание. Ему понадобится на это некоторое время. 

Джеймс кивнул, и все трое пошли на задний двор. 

Фейерверки, конечно же, были делом рук Сириуса. Малфой стоял чуть в стороне, рядом с ним сидел в коляске Гарри. 

— Сириус, не слишком ли громкая музыка?! — спросила Лили, перекрикивая приемник. 

— В самый раз! 

— А я думаю, не в самый! — Лили подошла к столику, на котором стоял приемник, и убавила громкость. — Мадам Бэгшот ушла работать над рукописью. Имей совесть. 

Сириус фыркнул, но спорить не стал. К тому же через пару минут его постигло куда большее разочарование: коробка с волшебными фейерверками опустела. 

— Бродяга, не расстраивайся ты так, — рассмеялся Джеймс, глядя, как Сириус пинает пустую коробку. 

— Да, Гарри пора уж успокаиваться, — Лили улыбнулась, достала Гарри из коляски и понесла в дом. Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись и налили себе по бокалу пунша. 

— Ты как? — спросила Гермиона, подойдя к Малфою. 

— Вроде нормально, — тот пожал плечами. — А у тебя есть поводы для беспокойства? 

— Честно говоря, да, — она кивнула. — Я подумала, что тебе может становиться хуже по мере того, как мы уничтожаем крестражи. 

— Глупости какие. Это ведь не мои крестражи. 

— Но это цель перемещения. Ладно, это даже хорошо, если я ошиблась. 

— Удивительно, Гермиона Грейнджер радуется своей ошибке, — он рассмеялся, но вдруг резко замолк и побледнел. 

— Что такое? — Гермиона вцепилась в его руку. Малфоя тянуло в сторону. — Драко, что с тобой?

— Ноги, — едва шевеля губами, произнес он. — Ноги ватные. И в глазах темнеет. 

— Тише-тише, — пробормотала Гермиона и обхватила его за пояс. — Пойдем в дом, приляжешь, выпьешь Укрепляющей настойки. 

— Эй, все в порядке? — спросил Джеймс, отставил свой бокал и поспешил к ним. 

— Да, все хорошо, — пробормотал Малфой, и его особенно сильно качнуло в сторону Гермионы. Джеймс резко вцепился в него, не давая упасть.

— Бродяга, помоги! Надо отвести его в дом! 

Блэк бросился к ним, отодвинул Гермиону и подхватил Малфоя. 

— Дрейк, ты чего? — удивленно спросил он. — Тебя так уносит от одного бокала пунша? Ты же на ногах еле держишься. 

— Дело не в пунше, — вздохнула Гермиона. — А в том, что Дрейк немного нездоров. Ему нужно выпить Укрепляющую настойку и немного отлежаться.

— Значит, ведем его в гостиную, — Джеймс кивнул, и они с Сириусом поволокли его в дом. Гермиона шла впереди и открывала перед ними двери. 

Малфоя уложили на диван, и Гермиона бросилась искать в сумочке пузырек с нужной микстурой. Как назло, под руку попадались то книги, то пледы, то подушки, но никак не бутылек. 

— Акцио, Укрепляющая настойка, — в отчаянии выпалила Гермиона и наставила палочку на сумочку. Однако же ничего не произошло, зато с улицы донесся звон разбитого стекла, следом разбилось и окно в гостиной Поттеров, и бутылочка с зельем повисла у Гермионы перед лицом. 

— Мерлин великий, она была в нашей комнате в доме у мадам Бэгшот, — она всплеснула руками. 

— Не переживай. Я починю окно, — бросил Сириус и вышел. 

Джеймс принес с кухни стакан и терпеливо ждал, пока Гермиона откроет бутылку. Дрожащие пальцы справились с этим только с третьей попытки. Малфой уже был белым как мел. 

— Пей, — Гермиона прижала стакан к его губам. — Пей, пожалуйста. 

Малфой даже голову поднять не мог, пришлось подвести руку ему под затылок и помочь. 

Он сделал два или три глотка, после чего откинулся на подушку и устало выдохнул. 

— Не могу, — прошептал он.

— Можешь! — в отчаянии воскликнула Гермиона. — Обязан. Пожалуйста!

Малфой приоткрыл глаза и уставился на нее мутным взглядом. 

— Ты ведь не из-за меня плачешь? 

— Из-за тебя. Тебе рано так болеть. Рано умирать. 

Малфой покачал головой и попытался приподняться на локте. Гермиона помогла ему, снова подведя руку под затылок, и приложила стакан к губам. 

— Пей. 

Малфой послушно допил зелье и улегся. 

— Спать хочется, — признался он. 

— Спи. Я присмотрю, чтобы не повторился твой ночной приступ. 

— Спасибо, — он слабо улыбнулся и повернулся на бок.

Гермиона выудила из сумочки плед и укрыла его. Через несколько минут дыхание Малфоя стало размеренным.

— Ночной приступ? — удивился Джеймс. — Дрейк болен?

— Да, он начал задыхаться сегодня ночью. Это все из-за Волдеморта. 

— Он был в плену? — он с некоторой жалостью покосился на Малфоя. 

— Что-то вроде того. Его семью нашли и пытали. Потом отпустили, но теперь он болен. Мы отправились в путь, потому что Дрейка пугали даже стены его дома, где все случилось. Я думала, смена обстановки поможет, — Гермиона закрыла лицо руками. — Я ошиблась. 

Хоть ее слова и были откровенной ложью, слезы, лившиеся из глаз, были искренними. Малфой умирал у нее на руках, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только поддерживать его зельями и помнить, что однажды это перестанет помогать. И что самое ужасное, Гермиона сама согласилась на это, сама обрекла Малфоя на мучения.  
Хлопнула входная дверь — вернулся Сириус. 

— Ну, я все починил, — бодро отрапортовал он, вскочив в гостиную, но замер, увидев лежащего на диване Малфоя, плачущую Гермиону и Джеймса со смесью тревоги и сочувствия на лице. 

— Он же не… Он жив? — спросил Сириус, вмиг переменившись в лице. 

— Спит, — пробормотала Гермиона, отняв руки от лица. — Я просто жалею, что потащила его в это путешествие. Лучше бы мы действительно обратились в Мунго. 

— Все будет хорошо, — Сириус присел рядом и погладил Гермиону по плечу. — Все будет хорошо. Сейчас мы еще остатки Пожирателей переловим, и точно все станет хорошо. 

Гермиона только и могла, что всхлипывать и кивать. Не говорить же Сириусу ,что судьба Малфоя предрешена.

Два часа, а то и больше просидела Гермиона у дивана. За это время Лили успела попытаться заняться ужином на кухне, вернуться с Гарри в гостиную, посидеть рядом с Гермионой, попытаться утешить ее, отправить Джеймса за чаем, выпить его вместе с Гермионой и уйти готовить ужин. Джеймс ушел помогать Лили — или просто сидеть рядом с ней и развлекать Гарри. Естественно, что после освобождения из-под ареста он хотел как можно больше времени провести с женой и сыном. Сириус же остался в гостиной. 

— На случай, если Дрейку станет хуже. Я смогу помочь, — пояснил он.

Гермиона не возражала. Даже на это сил не было. 

Когда Малфой проснулся, она уже сама начала дремать. Видимо, сказывалось перенапряжение.

— Грей… Марта, — исправился Малфой, увидев рядом Сириуса. — Ты все еще плачешь? Или уже оплакиваешь?

— Еле успокоил, — усмехнулся Сириус. 

— Дурак, — Гермиона рассмеялась сквозь вновь выступившие слезы и порывисто обняла Малфоя. — Я боялась, что приступ повторится. 

— Ну не надо так уж переживать, — проворчал Малфой, пытаясь вывернуться из ее объятий. 

— Я пойду, взгляну, как там ужин, — немного смущенно пробормотал Сириус и вышел из гостиной. 

— Пока у нас есть время поговорить, — Гермиона отпустила Малфоя. — Завтра я отправляюсь в Хогвартс. В Выручай-комнате спрятан один из крестражей, на это может уйти больше одного дня. Если хочешь, можешь остаться тут. Лили и мадам Бэгшот позаботятся о тебе. 

— Бросаешь?

— Я не хочу рисковать. Не хочу тянуть тебя в Хогвартс, где ты окажешься в опасной близости от крестража. А с другой стороны… — она задумчиво уставилась на Малфоя. — Вдруг у тебя снова случится приступ? Я запуталась. 

Гермиона обхватила голову руками. 

— Драко, я запуталась. 

— Давай я сам решу, иду я с тобой или остаюсь здесь, — он потянул ее за руку. — Сниму с тебя ответственность. Что бы я ни сказал, это будет только мое решение. 

Гермиона поджала губы. 

— Как и это путешествие? Драко, я уже начинаю жалеть, что согласилась на это. 

— Зря, — отрезал Малфой. — Разве Лили не достойна спасения? Джеймс? Сириус? Лонгботтомы? Ты ведь этого хотела — чтобы они жили, чтобы были здоровы, чтобы их дети не знали войны. Поттер неплохо смотрится без шрама, сидящий на руках у матери. 

Гермиона вздохнула. Он был прав. 

— Я бы все равно умер. Я уже умирал, когда согласился на перемещение. Если бы мы не воспользовались артефактом, я бы умер в клинике, и весьма скоро. 

— Ты о чем? 

Малфой отвел взгляд. 

— Ты о чем, Драко?

Ужасная догадка озарила ее. 

— Ты специально превысил тогда дозу Успокаивающей микстуры?

— Я не мог больше выносить эти голоса, эти видения. Не мог. Если бы ты отказалась от перемещения, я бы умер. Это была бы не жизнь. 

Гермиона вцепилась в его руку. 

— Не говори так.

— Не ты ли билась в истерике, доказывая Сметвику, что я недостоин лечения, не заслуживаю ни сострадания, ни помощи? 

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — Гермиона сжала виски пальцами и замотала головой. — Не надо. Я вела себя ужасно, я знаю. 

Малфой крепко сжал ее руки. 

— Ладно, прости. Я не должен так говорить, особенно теперь. В этом перемещении я нашел даже больше, чем ожидал. Еще никогда я не чувствовал столько тепла. И все это без давления и запугивания. Я не могу понять, как это работает, но мне это нравится. 

Гермиона улыбнулась. 

— Ужин готов, — произнес Сириус, заглянув в гостиную. — Марта, Дрейк, идемте к столу. 

Гермиона кивнула и помогла Малфою подняться. 

Удивительно, но кухня Поттеров была куда просторнее, чем у мадам Бэгшот, хотя их дома с улицы казались одинаковыми. За столом разместились Лили, Джеймс, Сириус и еще оставалось место для Гермионы и Малфоя. 

— Выглядит очень аппетитно, — произнесла Гермиона, только увидев стоящий посреди стола мясной пирог. — Лили, это волшебно. 

— Пустяки, — Лили зарделась. — Кстати, Сириус, будь добр, позови мадам Бэгшот. У нас ведь праздник сегодня. 

— Да, конечно, — Сириус кивнул и вышел. 

— Лили, я принесу Гарри? — Джеймс тоже поднялся с места. 

— Да, спасибо. Марта, Дрейк, не стойте в дверях, присаживайтесь. 

Гермиона с Малфоем переглянулись и заняли два соседних стула. Вскоре спустился Джеймс и стал усаживать Гарри в стульчик для кормления, а еще через минуту вошли и Сириус с Батильдой.

— Вот и все семейство в сборе, — Батильда улыбнулась и похлопала Джеймса по плечу. — Бедные дети, сколько же вы пережили. Ну ничего, все уже позади, все закончилось. 

— Мадам Бэгшот, я должна отлучиться на несколько дней. По заданию Дамблдора, — начала Гермиона. 

— Почему ты говоришь только о себе? Мы уже решили, что пойдем вместе, — возразил Малфой. 

— Вот так просто уходите? Оба? — Батильда покачала головой. — Постоянно забываю, что вы не мои внуки. Своих-то Мерлин не дал. 

— Мадам Бэгшот, не расстраивайтесь, — Гермиона с сожалением посмотрела на нее. — Если мы вас не утомили, можем вернуться сюда, когда закончим дела в Хогвартсе. 

— Конечно же, вы меня не утомили! Такие милые дети, как вы двое или Лили с Джеймсом, никого не могут утомить. 

— Кроме Сами-Знаете-Кого, — хихикнул Сириус. — Его-то эти двое точно утомили.

— Сириус, проказник! — прикрикнула на него Батильда. — Лишь бы глупости болтать. 

— Да они даже на заседании Визенгамота хихикали, как два первокурсника!

— Зато ты, Лили, была серьезна за троих. 

Все рассмеялись. Гарри заливался громче всех, размахивая своей маленькой ложкой. Сириус смеялся отрывисто, похоже на собачий лай, смех Джеймса напоминал смех самого Гарри, каким Гермиона его помнила. Батильда смеялась, чуть покряхтывая, Лили — тонко, как колокольчик. А Малфой… Он смеялся почти беззвучно, будто давным-давно его веселью запретили обладать звуком, но все же глаза его светились. Нет, Гермиона не впервые видела, как он веселился, но обычно Малфой радовался злым, мерзким проделкам, сейчас же его радость была чистой, доброй, не оскверненной ничьими слезами и болью. Гермиона слушала его смех и сильнее, чем за все эти дни, осознавала, что Драко Малфой — такой же человек, как сама она, что он достоин и прощения, и доверия, и помощи. Именно поэтому понимание того, насколько поздно она это увидела, вскрывало сердце, как раскаленный нож.

— Марта, все в порядке? — спросила Лили и осторожно тронула ее за руку. 

— Да. Просто задумалась о предстоящей поездке. Все хорошо. 

— Тогда давай тарелку. Пирог стынет. 

Гермиона закивала и протянула Лили тарелку. 

Все принялись за еду. Сириус достал из-под стола бутылки со сливочным пивом. Джеймс, Лили и Гермиона протянули стаканы. Малфой колебался. 

— Я, если честно, не знаю, как сливочное пиво сочетается с моим зельями, — наконец произнес он. — Я, пожалуй, выпью сока.

— Я тоже, — Батильда протянула свой стакан. — Сливочного пива я успела напиться в молодости. 

Лили налила им тыквенный сок, потом наполнила поильник и отдала его Гарри. 

— Вот так, мой хороший. Папа и крестный с нами, все хорошо, — она потрепала его по волосам. 

— Да, все хорошо, — кивнула Гермиона, ощущая, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Ее раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, она не могла нарадоваться на то, что у Гарри теперь есть родители, он проведет детство, как обычный мальчишка, и смерть от руки Волдеморта не будет его единственным предназначением. С другой же стороны, Гермиона не могла видеть, как Малфой медленно и неотвратимо угасает, и не могла поверить в то, что успела привязаться к нему. 

Наконец, с ужином было покончено, и Батильда поднялась с места. 

— Вы, молодежь, сидите себе, а я пойду. Может, посижу еще немного над рукописью. Марта, Дрейк, вам ведь рано завтра вставать?

— Да, желательно пораньше. 

— Тогда постарайтесь сильно не задерживаться. 

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Не переживайте, мадам Бэгшот. Мы недолго, — заверил ее Малфой. 

Батильда улыбнулась, потрепала Гарри по волосам и вышла. 

— Лили, можешь ругаться, метать в меня заклинаниями и даже угрожать разводом, но со смертью Волдеморта война не закончилась, — начал Джеймс. — Мы были в застенках аврората, и наша камера была в том же коридоре, что и камеры Пожирателей Смерти. Мы слышали имена. Много имен. У Ордена еще столько работы! Завтра мы с Сириусом отправимся к Грюму, он должен узнать, что нам предстоит. 

— И почему мы не можем поговорить об этом завтра?

— Потому что завтра нам уже нужно будет идти. 

— Я понимаю, — Лили вздохнула. — Знаешь, как мне хочется оставить Гарри хотя бы с Батильдой и отправиться с вами в рейд?

— Нет, Лили, — Гермиона вздрогнула, вспомнив Тонкс и Люпина. — Это Пожиратели. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза. Если что-то пойдет не так, у Гарри должен быть хотя бы один живой родитель. С кем он останется, если вас обоих не станет? Подумай, Лили, к кому он пойдет по закону? Не к Батильде. К твоим родственникам или к родственникам Джеймса. Его родители живы? 

Джеймс покачал головой.

— А твои, Лили? 

— Всегда есть я, — напомнил Сириус.

— И твоя любовь влезать в передряги, — Лили покачала головой. — Марта права. Я должна выжить. Вы с Джеймсом — два чертовых Мародера, которые ищут саму Смерть, чтобы плюнуть ей в лицо. Если вы ее найдете, у Гарри должна остаться я. Иначе ему останется одна дорога — в дом моей сестры. 

Гермиона выдохнула, словно подтверждая ее опасения. 

— Ты не знаешь ее, Марта. Она ненавидит меня за то, что ей не пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Я… Мне так жаль, правда, я хотела быть ей добрым другом.

— Лили, ты не виновата, — Гермиона ласково погладила ее по плечу. — Ты не можешь заставить сестру изменить свое мнение, не можешь вложить ей в голову какие-то мысли. От тебя зависит только то, что ты сама будешь делать с этой ситуацией. 

— Я говорил это, Марта, сто раз, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Пора признать, что вы с сестрой — чужие люди. 

— Магия сделала нас чужими, — Лили всхлипнула. 

— Лили, послушай, — Гермиона подвинулась поближе и сгребла ее руки в свои. — Если твоя сестра позавидовала магии, почему ты думаешь, что она не позавидовала бы чему угодно другому?

Лили часто заморгала и уставилась на нее. 

— Знаешь, мы были однажды у них в гостях. Тунья только и могла говорить о том, у кого из соседей как подстрижена лужайка и кто в каком платье вышел из дому. Думаешь, она все равно осуждала бы меня? Вот так, за платье и лужайку? Даже если бы меня тоже ничего, кроме этого, не интересовало? 

— Лили, я видала таких кумушек. Она может обсуждать с тобой чье-то платье, а потом с другой подругой ругать твое. 

— Но это все равно моя сестренка. 

— Что расстраивает тебя сильнее: ее злоба или то, что вы не видитесь? 

В кухне повисла тишина, даже Гарри умолк. 

— Злоба, — выпалила Лили. — Если она не любит меня, я не буду мучить ее своим существованием. 

— Умница, — Джеймс обнял жену. — У тебя много друзей, которые близки тебе, как братья и сестры. 

— Главное, что не такие, как Петтигрю, — буркнул вдруг Малфой. 

— Дрейк! — возмущенно воскликнула Гермиона. 

— Он прав, — отрезал Сириус. — Предательство Питера чуть не погубило нас всех. 

— Погубило бы наверняка, если бы не тот неизвестный, — произнес Джеймс. — Кто-то знал о планах Волдеморта и шел за ним. 

— Кто-то очень сильно любит вас, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — И хочет защитить.

— Это ведь не… — начала Лили и осеклась. 

— Нет! — в один голос рявкнули Джеймс и Сириус. Гарри от неожиданности выронил поильник и захныкал. Лили подняла его, открутила крышку и понесла мыть. 

— О ком это вы? — поинтересовался Малфой. 

— Был один паренек со Слизерина. Снейп. Везде таскался за Лили, — пояснил Джеймс. 

— Жутко неприятный тип, — ввернул Джеймс. 

— Мы дружили! Пока он не примкнул к Пожирателям, точнее, к той группе, что поддерживала Волдеморта. Пока не назвал меня грязнокровкой. 

— В конечном счете он примкнул к Пожирателям, — продолжил Джеймс. — Хотя, гляди-ка, все сходится. Он мог знать о планах Волдеморта и наверняка хотел защитить Лили. 

— Вот ведь драккл! Это, получается, Нюнчик теперь герой? Нам теперь с ним здороваться, как с человеком? — Сириус скривился. 

— И даже перестать называть Нюнчика “Нюнчиком”? — картинно ужаснулся Джеймс.

— Да уж, придется! — вспылила Лили. 

— Ладно-ладно, — Джеймс поднял руки. — Хотя мне кажется, будь это Снейп, мы бы уже знали. Уж он бы не упустил возможности заполучить признание. 

— Да, чтобы утереть вам двоим носы, — фыркнула Лили. — Взрослые люди, а ведете себя, как дети малые. Хотя в одном я с вами согласна. Северус стремился к славе, хотел доказать, что заслуживает большего. Вряд ли он стал бы молчать о таком подвиге. 

Все замолчали, и тишину нарушил только неожиданный зевок Гарри. 

— Все, кое-кому пора в кровать, — усмехнулась Лили и вытащила Гарри из его стульчика. — Все, дорогой, помаши «пока-пока» Марте, Дрейку и Сириусу, мы идем спать. 

— Мы, наверное, уже всем помашем «пока-пока» и пойдем, — Гермиона встала. — Завтра рано вставать. 

— Пока, — Джеймс отсалютовал бокалом. — Как закончите, возвращайтесь, нам интересно, что у вас за задание. 

— Заметано. А вы не влезайте в неприятности, пока нас не будет, — Малфой неожиданно подмигнул и вышел вслед за Гермионой из кухни. 

— Поверить не могу! — выпалил он, когда они оказались в комнате в доме Батильды. — Снейп был влюблен в мать Поттера! 

Гермиона покачала головой. 

— Тебя удивляет это или в принципе влюбленность Снейпа?

— И то, и другое. Да у меня сейчас голова взорвется от таких новостей! 

— Тогда, чтобы она не взорвалась, выпей стакан Укрепляющей настойки и ложись спать. Завтра тяжелый день. 

— Если ты не заметила, у нас тут каждый день тяжелый, — фыркнул Малфой, но все же выпил настойку и улегся на свою раскладушку. 

— Спокойной ночи, Гермиона. 

— Спокойной ночи, Драко. 


	12. Глава 12

Когда наутро Гермиона проснулась, Малфой еще спал. Должно быть, Укрепляющая настойка подействовала хорошо, потому что дыхание его было ровным и спокойным. Стало даже немного жаль его будить. 

— Драко, — она осторожно, чтобы не испугать, тронула его за плечо. — Драко, вставай. Пора собираться в Хогвартс. 

— Еще минуту, мама, — сонно пробормотал он. Гермиона отпустила плечо и прижала кулак к губам. Малфой был таким же человеком, как она. И Нарцисса была такой же матерью, как Лили, Молли или мама самой Гермионы, так же искренне любившая своего ребенка. Вот только Нарциссе Малфой предстояло пережить собственного сына. 

— Грейн… Гермиона, — послышался голос Малфоя. — Опять глаза на мокром месте. Что на сей раз?

Гермиона сморгнула слезы и вытерла их тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Ничего. Ничего из того, что ты еще не слышал. Ладно, нам пора собираться, если ты, конечно, не передумал. Вставай, одевайся, я пока сделаю чай. 

Она развернулась и вышла из комнаты прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать.

На кухне уже восседала за столом мадам Бэгшот. Стоило Гермионе войти, как она подхватилась с места и метнулась к разделочному столу. 

— Не стоит, мадам Бэгшот. Я сама. 

— Марта, милая, у вас с Дрейком все нормально? Вы не ругаетесь? 

— Что? — Гермиона чуть не выпустила из рук заварку. — Нет-нет, все в порядке. 

— Прости, я просто вижу ,что ты частенько ходишь расстроенная, иногда даже заплаканная. 

— Я переживаю из-за болезни Дрейка. 

Гермиона даже не соврала. Если только можно было назвать болезнью ожидаемое действие артефакта. 

— Все будет хорошо, — Батильда улыбнулась. — Ты такая сильная девушка, ты обязательно вылечишь Дрейка. 

— У меня нет выбора. Я ведь пообещала его матери. 

Малфой спустился, когда Гермиона уже заварила чай и даже успела выпить чашечку. 

— Ты чего так долго? — встревоженно спросила она. — Снова стало плохо?

— Я собирал наши вещи. Не хотелось бы, чтобы в один момент ты обнаружила нехватку какого-то зелья, пледа или книги.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула. — Садись, выпей чаю.

Малфой протянул сумочку и уселся на её место.

— Посмотри, всё ли я собрал. Вдруг что-то забыл.

Гермиона взяла сумочку и запустила в неё руку в попытке нащупать останки перстня Слизерина. Она планировала передать камень Дамблдору, но только после того, как он вернет Джеймсу мантию. Чутье подсказывало, что не стоит позволять всем трем Дарам оказаться в руках Дамблдора. Она, несомненно, доверяла профессору, но еще помнила главу в книге Скитер: Дамблдор некоторое время разделял взгляды Гриндельвальда и для их воплощения в жизнь желал собрать воедино все три Дара. Конечно, Дамблдор давно разуверился в этих идеях и даже выступил против бывшего соратника. Но разве достигнутая, пусть и с запозданием, цель не могла бы ввести профессора в искушение? Такого Гермиона допускать не собиралась. 

Камень, как и оплавленная оправа, был на месте. Гермиона подумала, что для таких вещей пора бы завести потайной кармашек или что-то вроде того. Это была слишком важная вещь, чтобы позволить ей кататься по сумочке вместе с подушками и склянками из-под зелий.

— Ну что, ты готова? — голос Малфоя вырвал её из раздумий.

— Да-да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Ты молодец. Всё собрал. Конечно, твои зелья вот-вот закончатся, но, думаю, мадам Помфри не откажет в паре склянок Укрепляющей настойки бедному больному мальчику.

Мадам Бэгшот хихикнула.

— Помню, как Поппи переживала за всех. Ей только дай кого-то вылечить. — Она обняла сначала Малфоя, а потом и Гермиону. — Вы справитесь, мои хорошие. Только обязательно возвращайтесь. С вами дом так оживился.

— Мы обязательно вернемся, — пообещала Гермиона. — А вы пока можете спокойно заняться рукописью без нашей беготни.

Обе рассмеялись.

— Спасибо за тёплый приём, мадам Бэгшот, — Малфой кивнул и открыл дверь. 

Он первым вышел на лужайку. Гермиона последовала за ним, взяла за руку и посмотрела в глаза .

— Готов? Я аппарирую к Визжащей Хижине, там никого нет, так что если тебе вдруг станет плохо, хотя бы не будет свидетелей. 

— Спасибо, что напомнила, — хмыкнул Малфой. 

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и аппарировала.

Малфой рухнул на колени прямо на крыльце Визжащей Хижины, и его вырвало на чёрные от влаги доски.

— Зелье? — Гермиона бросилась к нему.

— Воды. Простой чистой воды, — с трудом пробормотал Малфой. Гермиона быстро наколдовала стакан, наполнила и подала ему. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, выпив воду, и утер рот платком. — Я думал, мы аппарируем не к самой хижине, а к смотровой площадке. Как теперь отсюда выбираться? 

— Нам не нужно отсюда выбираться. Визжащая Хижина стоит над выходом из тайного пути к школе. 

— И где мы выйдем?

— Около… — Гермиона запнулась. — Около Гремучей Ивы. Прямо под её корнями. Я знаю, как её временно утихомирить, — выпалила она, заметив скривившееся лицо Малфоя.

— Хорошо, — буркнул он и повел палочкой, убирая со ступеней следы рвоты. — Веди. 

Гермиона переступила порог и побрела по тайному ходу.

— Ты сказала, это коридор, — ворчал Малфой. — А это просто какая-то нора.

— Не возмущайся, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Зато здесь сухо и не капает на голову.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Наконец впереди забрезжил свет, и Гермиона сделала жест рукой, останавливая Малфоя. Сначала стоило утихомирить Гремучую Иву. Она высунулась по пояс из норы между корнями и осмотрелась, выискивая заветный сучок. Рукой нашарила выступ и нажала. Ветви ивы замерли, даже листочки не трепетали на ветру. 

— Можно выходить, — бросила Гермиона через плечо и первой вылезла из потайного хода. 

Малфой выбрался следом, быстро отошел от ивы на безопасное расстояние, и его крупно передернуло.

— Так вот, по какому пути Поттер шастал в Хогсмид, когда у него не было разрешения.

— Нет-нет, он пользовался тем коридором, что ведет в подсобку «Сладкого королевства».

Малфой фыркнул.

— Да уж, пришлось ему выкручиваться. Это из-за сестры Лили?

— Из-за её мужа, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Они ненавидели Гарри даже сильнее, чем Снейп. Оставляли без еды, отнимали школьные вещи, запирали в чулане. Да он жил под лестницей до одиннадцати лет!

Малфой поджал губы.

— Теперь ясно, почему ты так убеждала Лили не ходить в рейды.

Гермиона молча кивнула.

— Но почему они отдали Поттера тем магглам? Да кто угодно счел бы честью стать опекуном самого Гарри Поттера!

— Долго объяснять. И лучше не делать этого при свидетелях из этого времени, — прошептала Гермиона и кивком указала на профессора Дамблдора, который спешил к ним от дверей школы.

— Мисс Грей, мистер Грин. Рад вас видеть.

— Спасибо, что позволили нам исследовать Выручай-комнату, профессор.

— Вы ведь расскажете, что это за артефакт?

— Как только найдем, сэр, — заверила его Гермиона. — Не просто расскажем, а покажем и попросим помощи в уничтожении. 

— Тогда ступайте. Мистер Филч и учителя в курсе, что должны приехать гости. Вам никто не задаст вопросов и не станет препятствовать проходу к нужной комнате.

— А вы, сэр? Разве вы не нас вышли встречать?

— Конечно же, я вышел встречать вас. Но я не стану провожать вас к нужной двери. Иногда прогулки на свежем воздухе помогают размышлениям. Не так ли, мисс Грей? 

— Все верно, сэр, — Гермиона кивнула. — Тогда мы пойдем.

Малфой всё это время стоял чуть поодаль и рассматривал замок.

— Эй, идём, — Гермиона подошла и тронула его за руку. — Что-то не так?

— Не хочу говорить об этом при свидетелях из этого времени, — пробормотал Малфой и побрел за ней в замок.

По коридорам они прошли в абсолютном молчании. Филч, убиравший на третьем этаже, недовольно покосился на них, но ни слова не сказал. Миссис Норрис зло зашипела, и Гермиона невольно шарахнулась. Да и Малфой дёрнулся. 

Наконец они остановились у стены напротив гобелена, на котором Варнава Вздрюченный пытался обучать троллей балету.

— Ну, и что мы стоим? — Малфой покосился на Гермиону.-- Ты и сама умеешь открывать эту комнату.

— Нам нужна твоя Комната Спрятанных Вещей. Я, конечно, тоже могу её призвать, но ты лучше помнишь её.

— Тогда прогуляемся, мисс Грей? — Малфой взял её под локоток и медленно пошел вдоль стены. У поворота он развернулся и повел на Гермиону назад. У лестницы вновь развернулся и в третий раз прошел мимо стены. 

Дверь появилась бесшумно. Малфой аккуратно толкнул её и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Только после вас, мисс Грей.

Гермиона улыбнулась и перешагнула порог Выручай-комнаты, до потолка заваленной всяким хламом, который веками сносили туда студенты.

— Что мы ищем? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— Диадему. Это такая…

— Диа-дама, — пробормотал он, прислонился к стене, согнулся, упершись руками в колени и тяжело выдохнул.

— Драко! — Гермиона тронула его за плечо. — Драко, что с тобой?

— Диа-дама, — прошептал он, едва шевеля губами. — Диа-дама. 

На его висках взбухла и забилась жилка, а по лицу покатился пот.

— Драко, тихо. Спокойно. Всё хорошо. Идём, тебе нужно выйти отсюда. 

Он не реагировал, только смотрел в одну точку, тяжело дышал и шевелил губами, бесконечно повторяя одно и то же.

Гермиона подхватила его под руки и силой выволокла из Выручай-комнаты.

— Сейчас я достану Успокаивающую микстуру. Ты выпьешь стаканчик, и всё будет хорошо, — ласково бормотала она, шаря рукой в недрах сумочки. 

Малфой то ли не слышал её, то ли не собирался реагировать.

— Драко, смотри на меня, — Гермиона усадила его на пол, встала рядом на колени и прижала к его губам стакан с зельем. — Давай, Драко, пей.

Она поддела пальцем его нижнюю губу, опустила её и влила в рот пару капель. Малфой рефлекторно сглотнул и через пару мгновений сфокусировал взгляд и уставился прямо в глаза Гермионе.

— Молодец, — она погладила Малфоя по щеке. — Пей.

Он одним глотком осушил стакан, выдохнул, откинул голову и глухо ударился затылком о стену.

— Всё хорошо, Драко, всё хорошо, — Гермиона достала из кармана его мантии платок, смочила его водой из палочки и промокнула бледный лоб Малфоя, отбросила мокрые волосы и погладила по голове. 

— Ничего не хорошо.

— Это были галлюцинации? 

— Дай еще зелья, — выпалил Малфой. 

— Нет, нельзя. Переборщишь с дозой.

— И умру? Лучше так, чем снова этот страх, чувство, будто сейчас здесь всё вспыхнет и ещё кто-то умрёт.

Гермиона снова провела рукой по его волосам.

— Клянусь, что не стану умирать в этой комнате в ближайшую неделю и не буду вызывать Адское Пламя. Если ты его не вызовешь — а ты не станешь этого делать, — нам ничего не угрожает.

Малфой рвано выдохнул и уткнулся в плечо Гермионы лбом.

— Ты была права. Я слабак, я не могу.

— Ты будешь пить по ложке зелья каждый час, как в Мунго, и этих приступов не будет. А потом мы придумаем, чем хорошим можно перебить твои воспоминания о Выручай-комнате.

Малфой с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Диадема?

— Диадема, — Гермиона кивнула и они снова переступили порог Выручай-комнаты.

— Даже не представляю, с чего начать, — произнес Малфой, окинув взглядом высокую гору вещей. — Это только одна куча.

— Вот и славно. Начнём с неё, — Гермиона оглянулась по сторонам, приманила большой ящик и наложила на него Чары Незримого Расширения. — Сюда будем складывать всё, что не является диадемой. Например, этот огромный котел. — Она заглянула в котёл, покрытый толстым слоем нагара. — Внутри тоже нет никакой диадемы.

Малфой кивнул и отлевитировал котёл в ящик.

Куча была просто-таки огромной, дело двигалось медленно. Первые часа три, а то и больше они доставали вещи с помощью Акцио, потому что не могли дотянуться до них руками.

Когда Малфой, наконец, смог взять коробку, просто привстав на носочки, он с облегчением выдохнул.

— Больше половины разобрали.

Гермиона оптимистично закивала. Наверное, было бы ужасно жестоко говорить, что таких куч тут десятки, даже около сотни, особенно теперь, когда Малфой отвлекся от мыслей о Крэббе. Впрочем, он прекрасно мог разочаровать себя сам.

— Это только одна куча, — вздохнул Малфой, когда они закончили. — А их тут... Мы провозимся вечность. Почему нельзя приманить твою диадему с помощью Акцио?

— Потому что на крестраж не действуют Манящие чары.

Малфой поджал губы.

— Есть хочется.

Гермиона уставилась на него с некоторым удивлением. Ещё бы: она помнила, как в Мунго приходилось чуть ли не силой кормить Малфоя.

— Дамблдор говорил, эльфы в курсе, что нам понадобится обед.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Малфой выпрямился и громко хлопнул. — Обед!

На месте расчищенной кучи появился небольшой стол и два стула. Еще миг — и на столе возникли две тарелки, блюда с отбивными и печеным картофелем, тосты, джем, два стакана и бутылка тыквенного сока.

— Узнаю эльфов Хогвартса, — усмехнулся Малфой и уселся за стол. — Прошу.

Гермиона тоже села и принялась за еду. 

Какое-то время они провели в молчании, увлеченные поглощением пищи. Зате5м Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на Гермиону. 

— Слушай, у меня есть идея.

Она ответила заинтересованным взглядом.

— Говори.

— Смотри, на крестраж Манящие чары не действуют, так? Но остальные предметы вполне можно приманить, например, книги, котлы, пузырьки с зельями.

— Отлично, Драко! А крупную мебель, например, шкафы, мы сможем просто проверить и убрать в сторонку.

Малфой вскочил из-за стола и выставил перед собой палочку.

— Акцио, ящики!

Вся Выручай-комната загрохотала. Кучи спрятанного добра начали рушиться.

— Ай, — Гермиона скривилась.

— Я просто подумал, надо куда-то складывать отсортированные находки, — попытался оправдаться Малфой.

— Всё хорошо, — она успокаивающе кивнула. — Зато теперь хорошо видно крупную мебель. Ну, или наполовину. — Гермиона пожала плечами и осмотрела результат действий Малфоя. 

Теперь Выручай-комната была равномерно завалена хламом. Слой вещей кое-где был выше человеческого роста, но в основном где-то по плечо. 

— Я не подумал, что людям свойственно ставить вещи на ящики, — вздохнул Малфой, повел палочкой, накладывая на ящик Чары Незримого Расширения.

— Только не пугайся, если сейчас тут опять всё равно перевернётся, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Люди очень часто прячут книги. Акцию, книги!

Выручай комната огласилась лязгом и грохотом отодвигаемых вещей, а потом шелестом сотен, тысяч страниц. Со всех сторон к ней летели книги, и Малфой даже попятился немного. Перед ним образовалась небольшая площадка, на которую все эти книги с грохотом рухнули. Гора достала до потолка и стала расти вширь.

— Я помогу, — пробормотала Гермиона, наложила на гору книг одно из прекрасных известных заклинаний Молли Уизли, после чего указала кончиком палочки на ящик. Книги снова пришли в движение: они сами складывались в аккуратные стопки и отправлялись в ящик. Какое-то время куча не уменьшалось, но и не увеличивалась. Книги, отправившиеся в ящик, сменяли другие, долетающие из отдаленных уголков Выручай-комнаты.

— Хорошее заклинание, — выдохнул Малфой, глядя как книги послушно перепрыгивают в ящик.

— Молли Уизли научила. Она мастер хозяйственных заклинание, что бы ты о ней ни думал.

— Беру все свои слова обратно, — выпалил Малфой, глядя, как гора книг медленно, но уверенно уменьшается. Когда последняя стопка прыгнула в ящик, Гермиона запечатала его. 

— Я бы всё-таки предпочла разобраться для начала с предметами покрупнее. Акцио, котлы.

Малфой отскочил к стене, когда к ним со всех сторон стали слетаться котлы от самого маленького, размером едва ли больше кофейной турки, до огромных, в котором мог бы запросто поместиться взрослый человек. Впрочем, через пару мгновений он нашел в себе силы оторваться от стены и наложил ещё на один ящик Чары Незримого Расширения.

— А как ты собиралась складывать котлы? — спросил Малфой. — Один в другой?

Гермиона кивнула, и он взмахнул палочкой. Самый большой котел выкатился вперёд и в него прыгнул другой, меньше буквально на пару дюймов, в него еще меньше и так далее. Затем Малфой отправил огромный котел, полный меньших собратьев, в ящик и снова взмахнул палочкой.

— А ты тоже не так-то прост, — хмыкнула Гермиона.

— Видел, как мадам Бэгшот складывала тарелки и миски.

Гермиона рассмеялась. Когда последний котел со звоном врезался в стремительно уменьшающуюся кучу, она опустила руку и выдохнула.

— Не устал? — поинтересовалась она у Малфоя.

— Есть немного. Хотя, мне кажется, хлама стало ощутимо меньше.

Гермиона осмотрелась. Уровень залежей и впрямь сильно упал. Теперь слой вещей доходил только до пояса, и можно было увидеть возвышающиеся, будто горные пики, шкафы. 

— Такое чувство, будто комнату пытались превратить в склад старой мебели, — фыркнул Малфой и вздрогнул.

Гермиона проследила за его взглядом и тяжело вздохнула.

Исчезательный шкаф маячил над горой вещей.

— Драко, мы забыли о твоём зелье, — она тронула его за плечо, отвлекая от воспоминаний. — Давай вызовем ужин, потом ты выпьешь зелье и ляжем спать. А завтра утром разберёмся с мебелью.

Малфой открывал и закрывал рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, и тут же передумывал.

— Драко?

— Его убери сейчас, — выдавил он. — Этот убери, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Акцию, Исчезательный шкаф!

Шкаф на другом конце Выручай-комнаты вздрогнул, со скрипом поднялся в воздух и поплыл к Гермионе. Малфой с брезгливым выражением лица наложил на ящик Заклинание Незримого Расширения, толкнул его к Гермионе и отвернулся.

Она дождалась, пока шкаф пересечет Выручай-комнату, отлевитировала его в ящик и запечатала заклинанием.

— Всё, Драко, Исчезательного шкафа нет.

Он повернулся, осмотрел комнату и рухнул перед Гермионой на колени.

— Что я натворил?!

— Драко, прекрати, — она присела рядом и обняла его. — Всё хорошо, слышишь?

— Нет! Из-за меня пострадал Билл Уизли. Я провел в школу Пожирателей. Я должен был убить Дамблдора и теперь не могу смотреть ему в глаза. Я не могу видеть его, я не могу избавиться от видения, в котором Дамблдор падает с башни. Хуже только то, в котором проклятая змея жрет тело преподавательницы маггловедения. Я хочу избавиться от этого: от Крэбба, который горит заживо, от Лавгуд, которую меня заставили пытать. Заставили, иначе он пытал бы мою мать!

Гермиона уселась на каменный пол, подтянула Драко к себе.

— Иди сюда. Всё хорошо, — она обняла его за плечи, прижала к себе и легко коснулась губами к макушке. — Этого никогда не будет, слышишь, никогда. Мы найдем диадему, уничтожим дневник и чашу, Дамблдор поедет в Албанию и сразит последнюю часть души Волдеморта. И ничего этого не будет: ни змеи, ни огня, ни башни. Ничего.

Малфой часто дышал, уткнувшись Гермионе в плечо.

— Всё будет хорошо, Драко. Ты помогаешь всё исправить. Ты герой, — Гермиона поцеловала его в макушку и стала баюкать, поглаживая по плечам и бесконечно повторяя, что всё будет хорошо.


	13. Глава 13

Наутро Гермиона проснулась от скрежета. Малфой стоял на расчищенной площадке и левитировал клетки, в которых когда-то жили животные или птицы, в один из ящиков.

— Ты хоть завтракал? — пробормотала Гермиона, натягивая плед до подбородка, и покосилась на собранную раскладушку, прислоненную к стене. 

— Решил тебя дождаться. Прости за шум. 

— Да ты и не шумел особо.Наверное, уже ужасно поздно.

— Часов девять, не больше. Хочешь, могу выйти и посмотреть на часы. 

— Не надо, я верю. Если ты будешь так добр, отвернешься и дашь мне одеться, я помогу тебе разобраться с этими клетками. 

— Грейнд… Гермиона, знаешь, как ты спишь? Я не буду вдаваться в детали и рассказывать, где был твой плед ту половину ночи, что я мучился бессонницей. Но, поверь, если ты сейчас встанешь и покрутишься, то ничем меня не удивишь. 

Гермиона покраснела до корней волос и натянула плед на голову. Раскладушка скрипнула под дополнительным весом, и на плечо легла рука, холод которой чувствовался даже через флис.

— И знаешь, что я думаю? — судя по голосу, Малфой веселился. — Что мне стоит попросить двойную порцию завтрака для тебя. 

Гермиона стянула с головы плед и оказалась нос к носу с Малфоем. Буквально. Между их носами вряд ли было больше трех дюймов. 

— Что ты задумал? 

— Всего лишь успокаиваю тебя. Я не хочу делать ничего противозаконного и тем более того, чего ты бы не хотела сама. 

Гермиона выскользнула из-под его руки и стала одеваться. 

— Прости, если перегнул, — Малфой поежился. — Просто подумал, что мы теперь друзья. 

Она улыбнулась. 

— Если ты действительно так считаешь. 

Он отвернулся и с повышенным интересом занялся клетками. 

— Если ты действительно этого хочешь, я могу быть твоим другом, — Гермиона подошла и положила левую руку ему на плечо. Правой она отлевитировала клетку в ящик. — У тебя хорошо получается вызывать еду, так что, пожалуйста, займись этим, а я закончу с клетками. 

Малфой смерил ее недоуменным взглядом, но все же отошел и хлопнул в ладони. 

— Завтрак! Марте двойную порцию!

Боковым зрением Гермиона видела, как появились стол и стулья, тарелки и чашки. 

— Может, собрать твою раскладушку? — спросил Малфой и, не дожидаясь ответа, начал складывать ее плед. 

— Ты только клетки убрал или что-то еще? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, когда они сели за стол.

— Только клетки. Как знал, что разбужу тебя. 

— Хорошо. И что с клетками разобрался, и что разбудил. Чем скорее мы найдем диадему, тем скорее перейдем к самому сложному. 

— Хорошо. Мы хотели разобраться с мебелью, кажется?

— Да, — Гермиона улыбнулась и отпила немного тыквенного сока из стакана. — Шкафы, стулья, столы. Тут должно быть еще много склянок с зельями, и нам останется разобраться с кучей мелочи, для которой нельзя было придумать обобщения. 

Малфой поморщился. 

— Не думаю, что останется слишком много. 

— Да, мы уже разобрали больше половины здешнего хлама, — с несколько преувеличенным энтузиазмом сказала Гермиона. — Давай разберемся со шкафами. Они, скорее всего, не пустые, так что я приманю их, а потом рассортируем содержимое. Идет?

Он кивнул. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, и первый шкаф оторвался от пола, вздрогнул и поплыл к ним. Не успел он опуститься вниз у стены, как Малфой уже распахнул двери и стал торопливо вытаскивать все, что лежало внутри: коробку с шахматами, набор Взрывающихся карт, пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя, пузырьки из-под зелий, пакеты с какими-то травами. 

— Диадемы тут нет, — резюмировал Малфой и бросил последний пакетик с сушеными травами в ящик. — Давай второй шкаф. 

Гермиона кивнула и взмахнула палочкой, заставляя следующий шкаф прийти в движение. Малфой закатил рукава, жадно глядя, как он приближается. 

— И в этом нет, — мрачно изрек он, когда и со вторым было покончено. 

— Ты только не злись, — ласково произнесла Гермиона. — Я предупреждала, что это дело не одного и не двух дней. Если хочешь, я займусь шкафами, а ты пока тем, что на полу. 

— Хочу, — он кивнул, взял ящик и побрел к завалам. 

Гермиона старательно разбирала шкаф за шкафом, в то время как Малфой пинал перед собой ящик, зачарованный вмещать бесконечное количество предметов, и забрасывал туда одну безделицу за другой. 

— Я не могу понять, зачем прятать мантии, — недоумевал он. — Ладно зелья, они могут быть запрещенными, алкоголь в школе всегда был вне закона. Но мантии! Чем мешали мантии?

— Знаешь, мне кажется, вещи здесь не только прятали. Те котлы, с которыми мы разобрались вчера — большинство из них были дырявыми, ржавыми или сгоревшими. 

— Я-то думал, мы имеем дело с многовековым схроном, а это просто вековечная свалка. 

Малфой с особой злостью бросил в ящик чью-то старую квиддичную форму. 

— Если ты устал, можешь отдохнуть.

— Я не устал, — буркнул Малфой. — Я просто чувствую себя домашним эльфом. 

— Это тебе еще магией можно пользоваться. А представь, каково магглам! У них вообще нет магии: ни Манящих чар, ни Левитации. Только подумай, на сколько мы бы тут увязли, если бы нам пришлось таскать это все руками. И как бы мы это сортировали без Заклятия Незримого Расширения. 

Малфой мотнул головой, словно только предположение казалось ему полнейшим абсурдом. 

— Это рассказывали в курсе маггловедения. У нас даже было практическое занятие. Ты бы видел, как неловко МакМиллан моет тарелки!

Малфой скривился, стиснул пальцами виски и стал медленно оседать на пол. 

— Драко! 

— Зачем ты напомнила о маггловедении? — простонал Малфой. 

— Прости! Прости, Мерлина ради. Успокаивающей микстуры?

— Да, давай, — буркнул он. Капелька пота скользнула от виска и скатилась вниз.

— Тебе снова плохо. Из-за меня. Прости, пожалуйста, я иногда совсем не думаю, что говорю. Присядешь? Достать плед?

Малфой не отвечал, глядя в одну точку. 

— Акцио, плед! Мерлинова борода, что я натворила, — она расстелила плед, усадила на него Малфоя и принялась рыться в сумочке в поисках зелья. Когда нужная бутылочка, наконец, оказалась у нее в руках, Гермиона наколдовала стакан, наполнила и протянула Малфою. Тот выпил зелье и уставился мутным взглядом на груду вещей. 

— Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, — Гермиона погладила его по руке. 

— Твоя эта диадема должна выглядеть как-то так? — спросил Малфой, потянулся в сторону и подцепил пальцами тусклую диадему с синим камнем. 

— Драко! — взвизгнула Гермиона, крепко обняла его и звонко чмокнула в щеку. — Это ведь орел, символ Рейвенкло. Это ее диадема!

— Ты утверждаешь, что я держу в руках исчезнувшую диадему Ровены Рейвенкло? Она ведь вроде как исчезла. 

— Да-да, Гарри тоже говорил об этом. Елена, дочь Ровены, украла диадему у матери и сбежала с ней в Албанию. Точнее, тогда это была еще не Албания, скорее всего. Неважно. В общем, Елена сбежала, а барон отправился на ее поиски. 

— Какой барон?

— Кровавый, разумеется. Он был влюблен в Елену. Но когда они встретились, она отказалась вернуться домой. И тогда барон разозлился и заколол ее, а потом и себя. 

— Безумно трогательная история, — Малфой закатил глаза. — И в этом всем как-то замешана диадема?

— Ну да, Елена спрятала ее в Албании, и с тех пор она считалась пропавшей. А потом юный Волдеморт выведал у призрака Елены, куда она дела диадему. 

— Чтобы забрать и превратить в чертов крестраж? Какая мерзость. И вообще, где он встретился с призраком Елены? 

— Да, и ты с ней встречался. Это же Серая Дама, ты видел ее сотню раз. 

— Прекрасная история, — Малфой поднял руку, на которой качалась диадема. — Но ты не думаешь, что пора сообщить Дамблдору о нашей находке?

Гермиона вскочила на ноги.

— Разумеется. Давай диадему. 

Она протянула руку. Малфой перевел взгляд с нее на диадему и обратно. 

— Она ведь наделяет людей невероятным умом?

— Да, наверное, когда-то и наделяла. Сейчас она во власти крестража, и если ты ее наденешь, она завладеет твоим разумом. 

— Я и не собирался, — фыркнул Малфой и протянул Гермионе диадему. 

— А ты не пойдешь? Не хочешь посмотреть, как диадема сгинет в Адском Пламени? 

— Спасибо, нет. Не могу видеть, как уничтожают древние магические реликвии. 

— Их уничтожили до тебя. Точнее, осквернили. Драко, я сама в ужасе от того, как Волдеморт обошелся с целым пластом магической истории. 

— Вы сожжете ее там, в кабинете Дамблдора?

— Нет, мы… — Гермиона осеклась и посмотрела Малфою в глаза. Ни в коем случае нельзя было говорить при нем, что они с Дамблдором поднимутся на Астрономическую башню. Это могло вызвать у него новую волну воспоминаний и очередной приступ, а ведь он только-только выпил зелье. Нельзя было допустить превышения дозы, иначе быть беде. — Знаешь, Драко, наверное, тебе стоит посидеть здесь. Я сама схожу к Дамблдору. 

Малфой смерил ее недоуменным взглядом и пожал плечами. 

— Ладно. А как вернешься, пообедаем. 

Гермиона забрала у него диадему и вышла. 

В Хогвартсе как раз был перерыв, и по коридорам сновали студенты. Жизнь бурлила вокруг, возвращая Гермиону в те времена, когда она сама ходила тут, прижимая к груди книги, повторяла заклинания, отрабатывала движения палочкой. Гермиона невольно притормозила у стены, позволяя беззаботному веселью захлестнуть ее с головой.

Удар колокола вывел ее из этого блаженного состояния. Студенты разбежались, захлопали, закрываясь, двери аудиторий. В конце концов, Гермиона осталась у стены в гордом одиночестве. 

Морок спал, и она тряхнула головой. Пора было идти к Дамблдору и разбираться с диадемой. Тем более до кабинета оставался буквально один коридор. Гермиона крепко сжала диадему в кармане мантии и зашагала вперед. 

— Шоколадная лягушка, — произнесла она, и горгулья послушно отпрыгнула в сторону. 

— Мисс Грей, — Дамблдор привстал в знак приветствия. — Как ваши успехи?

Вместо ответа Гермиона извлекла из кармана диадему и положила на стол перед директором. Тот провел пальцами по кромке левого крыла, по оправе и кивнул.

— Это он. Крестраж. Мисс Грей, я даже не представляю, как далеко зашел враг. 

— Давайте уничтожим диадему. Скорее, сэр. 

— Идемте, мисс Грей, — Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и первым вышел из кабинета. 

— Все же, мисс Грей, это хорошо, что вы справились до ночи. У второго курса сегодня занятие. Не хотелось бы сорвать профессору Синистре урок. 

Гермиона нервно рассмеялась. 

— Даже не подумала об этом. Честно говоря, мы были в помещении, где нет окон, так что не особо ориентировалась во времени в последние полтора дня. 

— Кстати, а где ваш спутник? Дрейк Грин, с ним все в порядке?

— Да. Он остался в Выручай-комнате. Наводит порядок. Знаете, какие там горы хлама? Он копился там с самого основания школы. 

— Боюсь представить, — Дамблдор рассмеялся и толкнул дверь, ведущую на смотровую площадку. Он вышел в центр и повернулся к Гермионе. 

— Вы готовы бросить диадему в пламя? 

Она кивнула. 

Дамблдор вскинул палочку и замер. Из кончика ее вырвался огненный лев и широко разинул пасть. 

— Мисс Грей, — директор кивнул. Гермиона замахнулась, прицелилась и швырнула диадему в раскаленную пасть. 

Дамблдор сдерживал пламя, и поначалу ничего не происходило. Даже лев замер, будто ожидал чего-то. Гермиона готова была подумать, что это ужасная ошибка, что они нашли не ту диадему, но тут из-под языков пламени донесся отчаянный душераздирающий вопль, словно в пламени очутилась не диадема, а живой человек.

Когда все закончиось, и Дамблдор снял заклятие, на треснувший от жара камень с тихим стуком упала оплавленная, почерневшая диадема. Камень в оправе треснул, и из него сочилась черная тягучая жижа. 

— Если не ошибаюсь, осталось еще два, — Гермиона вздохнула и брезгливо подцепила диадему двумя пальцами. 

— И вы знаете, где они?

Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула. 

— Профессор Дамблдор, вы случайно не знаете, как дела у Люциуса Малфоя?

Дамблдор закашлялся. 

— Хуже, чем он мог предположить. Он временно пребывает в Азкабане, ожидает суда. 

— Кто занят обыском дома?

— Вы думаете, крестражи там?

— Минимум один, я в этом уверена, — отрезала Гермиона. — Нам с Дрейком нужно попасть в состав группы обыска. Это важно. 

— Очень надеюсь, мисс Грей, что однажды пойму, в чем смысл происходящего. 

— Если желаете, я напишу вам подробное письмо с разъяснениями. 

Гермиона невольно наслаждалась замешательством Дамблдора. Она помнила, как он любил изъясняться загадками, подчас уходя от ответов. 

«Утайки и ложь, мы выросли на этом», — вспомнились слова Аберфорта. 

— Заберете ее, сэр? — Гермиона протянула Дамблдору диадему.

— Если не возражаете. Я думаю, коллекция из этих предметов будет ценна в определенной степени. Например, для понимания размаха, с которым Том рвался к бессмертию. Я, мисс Грей, предпочитаю использовать имя, данное ему при рождении, а не то, что он сам придумал. 

— Я понимаю, сэр, — она кивнула. 

— И все же, мисс Грей, вас ничем не удивить. Не могу сказать, что меня это смущает, но довольно сильно сбивает с толку. 

— Прошу прощения, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Думаю, мне пора вернуться в Выручай-комнату. Я оставила Дрейка совсем одного, а он не вполне здоров. 

— Да, разумеется. Надеюсь, мы не переполошили школу ревом Адского Пламени и воплями крестража. 

— Мы отбудем после обеда. Всего доброго, профессор, — Гермиона развернулась и побрела к лестнице. 

Даже если студенты что-то и слышали, на обстановке в Хогвартсе это никоим образом не отразилось: в коридоре все так же царило спокойствие. Из-за приоткрытых дверей доносились голоса преподавателей и не всегда уверенные ответы студентов. Что-то взрывалось, падало, посвистывало. В классе трансфигурации квакали жабы, и Гермиона усмехнулась. Она прекрасно помнила первое задание с превращением жаб.

С одной стороны, даже хорошо, что ей пришлось обходить почти всю школу ради того, чтобы вернуться в Выручай-комнату. Хотя бы ненадолго она смогла погрузиться в атмосферу школьных будней, словно и не было никогда ни войны, ни Волдеморта, ни многочисленных смертей. Не только Малфой ужасно себя чувствовал. Гермионе тоже снились кошмары: навек погасшие глаза погибших, стоны раненых, крики боли и мольбы о помощи. Эти сны были безжалостны своей реалистичностью: как и в жизни, Гермиона ничем не могла помочь.

Но, с другой стороны, был Малфой, его болезнь, слабость, приступы паники и удушья. Нельзя было оставлять его в одиночестве надолго. К тому же Гермиона подозревала наличие связи между его приступами и уничтожением крестражей. 

— Драко, мы сделали это! — воскликнула она, войдя в Выручай-комнату. 

Ответом ей стала оглушительная тишина. 

— Драко! — вскрикнула Гермиона и бросилась к пледу, на котором распластался неестественно бледный Малфой. Она присела рядом и склонилась над ним, пытаясь расслышать дыхание.

И снова тишина. 

Гермиона приложила дрожащие пальцы к его шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Два слабых удара обрадовали ее сильнее, чем обнаруженная диадема. Она расстегнула на Малфое мантию и рубашку. Да зачем он только так закутался, если не собирался видеться с директором и вообще выходить из Выручай-комнаты? Или он уже собрался покинуть школу и ждал лишь Гермиону?

Она запрокинула голову Малфоя, зажала ему нос, глубоко вдохнула, прижалась своим ртом к его и сделала два резких выдоха. А затем еще раз. И еще. И чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности, когда рука Малфоя дернулась. Он хрипло вздохнул, открыл глаза и уставился на нее.

— Как ты? Что случилось? Снова приступ? 

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он, не отводя взгляда от Гермионы. — Просто отключился, сам не понял как. 

Гермиона оперлась на левую руку, а правой ощупала затылок Малфоя. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Ты упал на спину. Надо проверить, не расшиб ли ты голову. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Малфой. — И как? Не расшиб?

— Нет. Это просто чудо. 

Гермиона осеклась. Его взгляд был слишком пристальным, будто пытался пробраться под кожу. А может, и в сознание.

— Ты ведь не пытаешься достать меня легилименцией?

— Не владею, — чуть хрипло ответил Малфой. — Защищать разум могу, а проникать в чужой — нет. 

Его рука скользнула по талии Гермионы. 

— Ты точно ударился головой, — она попыталась встать. 

— Посиди со мной. Пожалуйста. Наверное, ты была права, и мне становится хуже по мере того, как мы приближаемся к цели.

На миг Гермионе показалось, что он пытается ее разжалобить, но бледность лица, несколько лопнувших сосудов на белках глаз и испарина на лбу говорили об обратном. Малфою действительно было плохо. 

— Микстуру? Выпьешь Укрепляющую настойку и станет немного легче. 

— Обязательно выпью, — он положил вторую руку к ней на талию. 

— Драко, я серьезно, — Гермиона отстранилась и строго посмотрела на Малфоя. Он вдруг резко погрустнел и со вздохом сел. 

— Вы о чем-то договорились с Дамблдором? После того, как уничтожили диадему?

— Да. Нам осталось избавиться от двух крестражей, до одного из которых практически невозможно добраться. 

— И начнем мы с того, до которого можно добраться?

— Да. Я уговорила Дамблдора, чтобы он включил нас в группу, которая занимается обыском в Мэноре. 

— Где? — Малфой вскочил на ноги. 

— Да-да. В твоем доме. Пока Люциус ждет суда, мы можем изъять крестраж. Если ты, конечно, можешь вспомнить, где он может сейчас быть. 

Малфой нахмурился. 

— О каком предмете речь? 

— Небольшой черный дневник. С виду, как книга. Ты мог видеть его летом перед вторым курсом. Твой отец подсунул его в книги Джинни Уизли. 

— Я помню эту книжицу. Попытаюсь вспомнить, в каком из тайников отец его хранил. В то утро он вычистил несколько. Хотя, думаю, ничего дурного не случится, если я покажу их все. Да, возможно, отец в будущем потеряет пару сотен галлеонов, но это не имеет ни малейшего значения. 

— Это ведь не было основным источником дохода твоей семьи?

Малфой мотнул головой. 

— Если я говорю, что это не имеет значения, значит, так оно и есть. 

— Может, вызовешь обед? — предложила Гермиона. — И после еды мы можем вернуться в Годрикову Впадину. 

— А если я хочу остаться здесь?

Гермиона удивленно округлила глаза. 

— Разве Выручай-комната не вызывала у тебя приступов паники? Я хотела как можно скорее покончить с диадемой, чтобы убраться отсюда.

— Все уже не так плохо. Хотя, с другой стороны, Годрикова Впадина нравилась мне больше. 

— Тогда вызови обед, а я соберу наши вещи.

Малфой кивнул и громко хлопнул.

— Обед! 


	14. Глава 14

В Годриковой Впадине было тихо и солнечно, когда Гермиона с Малфоем аппарировали туда. Ему, разумеется, вмиг стало плохо, и он бросился к живой изгороди у дома Батильды.

— Дрейк, что же с тобой такое? — мадам Бэгшот спешила к ним по садовой дорожке. — Ты так плохо переносишь аппарацию?

— Это из-за его болезни, — попыталась оправдаться Гермиона. 

— А может, от голода? — Батильда подозрительно сощурилась.

— Нет, мэм, точно не поэтому, — пробормотал Малфой и наколдовал себе в воду, чтобы умыться и прополоскать рот.

— Мадам Бэгшот, Дрейк и Марта вернулись? — из-за живой изгороди донесся голос Лили, а вскоре показалась и она сама.

— Привет! — Гермиона обняла ее, как старую подругу. — Как у вас дела? Джеймс с Сириусом не успели влипнуть в неприятности? 

— Нет, слава Мерлину. Вчера ходили в рейд с Грюмом и еще парочкой наших. Сейчас отсыпаются. 

— Это был ночной рейд? — с тревогой спросила Гермиона. 

Лили кивнула. 

— Вернулись около пяти утра. Потрепанные, но живые и невредимые. 

— Это хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула. 

— А вы? Ваше задание, Марта. Вы с ним справились? 

— Да, — ответило вместо Гермионы Малфой. — Пришлось повозиться, конечно. Но в конце концов все получилось. 

— Дрейк скромничает, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Это ведь он нашел… Цель. 

Малфой резко перевел взгляд на свои руки. 

— Так сегодня у нас остаток дня, получается, свободен?

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Профессор Дамблдор не сказал, когда именно мы приступим к следующему заданию. Возможно, у нас и завтрашний день ничем не занят. Хотя я очень надеюсь, что мы не будем долго отсиживаться. 

— Тогда я пойду вздремну немного, а потом буду решить свою часть загадки. 

— Иди, Дрейк, — Батильда подтолкнула его в сторону дома. — Я прибрала в вашей комнате и забрала постель в стирку. Если ты всерьез собираешься спать сейчас, я дам тебе свежие простыни. 

Она зашагала к дому, и Малфой поплелся следом, бормоча благодарности. 

— Лили, такая погода хорошая. Может, прогуляемся немного, пока все спят? — предложила Гермиона, и Лили радостно закивала. 

— Подождешь пару минут? Мне надо собрать Гарри. 

— Не торопись. Дрейку все равно надо выпить микстуру. Надеюсь, он еще не уснул.

Лили кивнула и ушла собираться. Гермиона поспешила в дом.

— Мадам Бэгшот, — она заглянула в гостиную. — Вы не знаете, Дрейк уже лег?

— Не знаю, милая. Я дала ему свежие простыни, и он пошел наверх. 

Гермиона развернулась и бросилась в комнату.

— Драко? — она открыла дверь и вошла. 

Малфой, в брюках, но без рубашки, стоял у окна. 

— Я видел, что ты пошла в дом, — пояснил он, не поворачивая головы. — Так что решил пока не ложиться. 

— Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что мы с Лили пойдем прогуляться, пока ты спишь. И, — Гермиона достала из сумочки бутылку с зельем, — ты должен выпить Укрепляющую настойку перед сном. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя случился приступ, пока меня не будет. 

— Мы ведь вроде выяснили, что приступы случаются только после уничтожения крестражей. 

— Нет, не выяснили, — Гермиона уперла руки в боки. — Мы знаем, что приступ точно следует за уничтожением крестража, но гарантии, что он не случится в любой другой момент, нет. 

Малфой так и не повернулся, будто был чем-то обижен. 

— Но ты обещал, что выпьешь микстуру. 

Он тихо хмыкнул.

— Действительно обещал. 

Малфой наконец повернулся и подошел к Гермионе вплотную. Она передернула плечами от странного чувства, вызванного его взглядом. Тем самым, что можно запросто спутать с попыткой легилименции.

— Я тоже что-то успела пообещать? — спросила она. 

— Нет, — одними губами шепнул Малфой и коснулся ее запястья. 

От контраста Гермиону бросило в жар: холодные, как лед, пальцы, и обжигающе горячее дыхание. 

— Если ты торопишься, можешь оставить мне бутылку с микстурой, — Малфой снова растягивал слова, чего с ним давно не случалось.

— Нет уж, не хочу, чтобы ты снова превысил дозу. 

— Разумеется, все зелья я должен пить только из твоих рук. 

Гермиона сделала шаг назад, открыла сумочку и извлекла оттуда пузырек Укрепляющей настойки.

— Стакан, — она протянула руку. Малфой вздохнул, подошел к тумбочке, взял стакан и подал его Гермионе. 

— Вот и славно, — она налила зелье и вернула ему стакан.

Малфой одним глотком выпил настойку. 

— Теперь ты можешь с чистой совестью идти на прогулку.

— А ты — лечь спать. У тебя был тяжёлый день, нужно восстановить силы.

Малфой вернул стакан на тумбочку и снова отошел к окну.

— Хорошей прогулки, — он отвернулся, словно давая понять, что разговор окончен. 

Гермиона пожала плечами и вышла из комнаты.

Лили вышла из своего дома как раз в тот миг, когда Гермиона закрыла за собой дверь дома мадам Бэгшот.

— Идём? — она подмигнула.

— Да, конечно, — Гермиона улыбнулась, и они побрели по тихой улочке.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании, наслаждаясь неожиданно тихой и безветренной погодой.

— Лили, а профессор Дамблдор случайно ничего не брал у Джеймса? Какую-то его вещь?

— Да, совсем недавно взял мантию-невидимку. Сказал, она представляет ценность, хотел немного изучить её. Он бывает странным, профессор Дамблдор. Этих мантий в последнее время производят предостаточно. Зачем изучать именно мантию Джеймса?

— Не представляю, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Но у меня будет к тебе небольшая просьба.

Лили внимательно посмотрела на неё.

— Профессор Дамблдор рано или поздно вернет Джеймсу мантию, но, скорее всего, это будет уже после моего отъезда. После того, как мантия окажется у Джеймса, тебе нужно будет отдать профессору кое-что от меня.

— Хорошо, — Лили кивнула. — Звучит, конечно, странновато. Ты будто не хочешь, чтобы у профессора Дамблдора была мантия Джеймса и твоя вещь одновременно.

— Так и есть. Не то чтобы я не доверяла Дамблдору или что-то вроде того, но в этом случае я предпочитаю перестраховаться.

— Тогда я не буду говорить об этом Джеймсу. Они с Сириусом и Ремусом, еще одним нашим другом, свято убеждены в исключительной правоте Дамблдора. Мы с Джеймсом даже повздорили из-за этого один раз. Я всего лишь усомнилась в плане Дамблдора. Питер — Хранитель Тайны! Зачем было так сложно всё устраивать? Не логичнее ли было сделать Хранителем Сириуса?

— Мне иногда кажется, что Дамблдор не слишком доверяет Сириусу. Сама понимаешь, семейство Блэков имеет дурную славу.

— К тому же младший брат Сириуса был Пожирателем. Говорят, Волдеморт лично убил его.

— И даже не спрашивают, за что? — фыркнула Гермиона.

Лили пожала плечами.

— Провинился, наверное.

— Да уж, провинился. Выкрал и пытался уничтожить очень важную для Волдеморта вещь. В случае успеха это ударило бы по самому Лорду.

— Марта, откуда у тебя такая информация?

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Из очень надежного источника. Неважно. Я это к тому, что тоже считаю, будто Дамблдор иногда слишком сложно всё устраивает.

— Слава Мерлину, я слышу это от кого-то ещё, — Лили облегченно рассмеялась. — А то я уже думала, что с ума схожу. Все вокруг только и твердят, как Дамблдор умён и приведет нас всех к победе, доказывают, что он всегда прав и знает всё наперёд. А мне казалось, что можно чуть проще. Что можно сказать о своих планах чуть больше, особенно тем, кто принимает непосредственное участие в их реализации.

— Не знаю насчёт первого, но со вторым согласна, — Гермиона закивала, но осеклась и вздохнула. — Легок на помине.

У дома Батильды и впрямь стоял Дамблдор собственной персоной и улыбался, глядя на Лили и Гермиону.

— Но он на нашей стороне, — произнесла Лили. — Представить не могу, что было бы, окажись профессор Дамблдор по другую сторону.

Гермиона поморщилась. Она-то прекрасно знала эту историю о дружбе Дамблдора и Гриндевальда, помнила, на чём основывались их идеи, и именно поэтому не хотела, чтобы Воскрешающий Камень попал к нему раньше времени.

Разговор пришлось свернуть — а точнее, перевести в самое безобидное русло. К дому Батильды они подошли, смеясь: Лили рассказывала, какие слова Гарри уже пытается говорить, а Гермиона пробовала угадать, что это за слова.

— Прекрасная погода, Лили, дорогая, — Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся. — Смотрю, Гарри тоже нравится.

Он опустил взгляд на маленького Гарри, который с любопытством рассматривал окружающий мир, будто они с Лили не гуляли по этой улочке каждый день.

— Да, хороший день, — Лили улыбнулась. — Говорят, завтра снова начнутся дожди. Из дома будет не выйти, нужно нагуляться, пока есть такая возможность.

— Так, значит, Марта совсем не расстроится из-за того, что ей придется провести завтрашний день взаперти, — Дамблдор перевел взгляд на Гермиону — Завтра в восемь утра вас и вашего друга будут ждать в Отделе Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка. Обыском занимается Артур Уизли. Хороший парень, энтузиаст, справедливый. Думаю, вы сработаетесь.

— Уже завтра?

— Да. Знаете, мисс Грей, я бы с радостью позволил вам отдохнуть чуть дольше, если бы министерские рейды были в моём ведении, но, к сожалению, я даже не все вылазки Ордена Феникса сейчас планирую. Да, кстати, о рейдах Ордена.

Лили вздрогнула.

— Вы случайно не знаете, как долго Джеймс и Сириус могут прохлаждаться?

— Пару дней точно пробудут дома. Я не могу заставить рисковать нашего информатора.

— Хорошо, — Лили кивнула. — Успеют отдохнуть, как следует.

— Профессор, вы только ради этого прибыли в Годрикову Впадину? — Гермиона недоумённо уставилась на Дамблдора.

— Ради того, чтобы узнать, как у вас дела. Особенно у юного мистера Поттера.

— Всё хорошо, — Лили рассмеялась. — Когда Джеймс с Сириусом вернулись, они нечаянно разбудили Гарри, и он выбросил немного искр воздух.

— Он станет выдающимся волшебником, — заверил Дамблдор. — Стихийная магия в столь раннем возрасте мало у кого проявляется. А что, Джеймс ещё спит? Думаю, вам, Лили, придётся передать ему кое-что.

Дамблдор извлек из-за пазухи сверток и протянул Лили.

— Я изучил её и пришел к выводу, что это уникальная, можно даже сказать — легендарная волшебная вещь.

Лили покосилась на Гермиону и забрала свёрток.

— Думаю, он будет рад. Не то чтобы сейчас она была нужна для вылазок, но Джеймс любит это мантию. Она досталась ему от отца.

— Я понимаю, — Дамблдор кивнул. — И я готов извиниться за то, что так затянул с исследованиями.

— Не стоит, сэр, — Лили смущенно улыбнулась и убрала свёрток в сумку, что висела на ручке коляски.

— Мисс Грей, вы запомнили?

— Завтра в восемь утра, Отдел Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка, Артур Уизли, — отчеканила Гермиона.

— Тогда я буду ждать результатов, — Дамблдор кивнул, взмахнул палочкой и растворился в воздухе.

— Марта, ты хотела что-то передать Дамблдору, — спохватилась Лили.

— Думаю, пусть пока полежит, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Сама отдам перед отъездом. У тебя и так много забот, к тому же у Гарри прорезается стихийная магия. Это восхитительно, но в тоже время невероятно сложно.

— В этот раз хотя бы не пришлось тушить ковер! Это всего лишь разноцветные искры, как те, что запускал для него Дрейк. В прошлый раз это были искры, как от костра, и в детской загорелся ковёр. Благо, палочка была под рукой.

— Гарри, нужно быть осторожнее, — произнесла Гермиона, склонившись над коляской. — Не нужно жечь ковёр!

Гарри рассмеялся и потянулся к ней.

— Ну вот как можно быть с ним строгой? — Гермиона тоже рассмеялась и выпрямилась. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь проворачивать это с преподавателями, когда вырастешь.

— О, если он унаследовал отцовский талант к шалостям, то подожженный ковёр покажется сущим пустяком.

Обе расхохотались, а Гарри сладко зевнул.

— Спать собрался? Ну-ка, идем домой.

— Да, пора. И ветер поднимается, — Гермиона зябко поежилась. — Так что лучше поспать в тепле, а мне нужно ещё сообщить Дрейку о завтрашнем рейде. 

— Бедняга Дрейк. Он ведь нездоров, — Лили покачала головой. — Это ужасно со стороны Дамблдора отправлять его на рейд в таком состоянии.

— Справедливости ради, он не настаивал. Дрейк сам вызвался помочь. Он хорошо ориентируется в этих старых больших домах.

— Кого вы собираетесь обыскивать?

— Малфоев. Люциус сейчас ожидает суда, а в его доме по подозрениям можно найти некоторые темные артефакты.

Лили передернуло.

— Что-то не так?

— У них мальчик, — она вздохнула. — На пару месяцев старше Гарри. Не могу представить, каково сейчас Нарциссе.

Гермиона закусила губу. С этим можно было кое-что сделать, если только Малфой согласится.

— Ладно, мы пойдём. Джеймсу и Сириусу уже пора просыпаться, ужин скоро.

— Да, Дрейку тоже пора вставать, — Гермиона обняла Лили на прощание, помахала Гарри и пошла в дом.

— А, Марта, дорогая, — мадам Бэгшот выглянула из кухни. — Как прогулялись?

— Хорошо. Только погода портиться начала. Сейчас ветер поднялся, а до этого тихо было. Немного нетипично для ноября. Дрейк не спускался?

— Нет. Разбуди его, ужинать пора. Скоро мясной пирог будет готов. 

— Спасибо, мадам Бэгшот.

Гермиона поспешила наверх. Малфой уже не спал. Он стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину.

— Зачем Дамблдор приходил?

— Вернуть одну вещь Джеймса. Кстати, сказал, что завтра мы с тобой идём к тебе домой с обыском.

— В котором часу?

— В восемь надо быть уже в Министерстве. Драко, пожалуйста, постарайся вести себя прилично. Обыском руководит отец Рона, так что, если ты не уверен, что воздержишься от комментариев, просто скажи мне, где эти тайники.

Малфой замер и посмотрел на неё. В сумеречном свете он казался особенно бледным.

— А ещё там твоя мать и…

— И я? — глухо спросил Малфой. — Ей, конечно же, нельзя знать, кто я?

— Да. — Гермиона подошла ближе и положила руку ему на плечо. — Драко, если ты не сможешь…

— Смогу, — он вздохнул. — Над Уизли я издеваться не собирался. Врать матери будет куда сложнее, так что оставлю это тебе, а сам отправлюсь с Уизли потрошить дом. Как его зовут, кстати? Вроде, Альфред?

— Артур.

— Спасибо, я запомню.

— Кстати о твоей памяти. Ты не вспомнил, в каком именно тайнике лежал дневник? 

— Я даже не пытался, — признался Малфой. — Но теперь это только к лучшему.

Гермиона смерила его непонимающим взглядом.

— Смотри: чем больше тайников мы найдем, тем успешнее у Уизли... У Артура будет рейд. Может, ему премию какую дадут.

— Ты всерьез переживаешь, дадут ли Артуру Уизли премию?

Гермиона порывисто обняла Малфоя.

— Ты стал таким… 

— Гермиона, я отдаю свою жизнь за их спасение. Могу я хотеть, чтобы моя жертва не прошла даром? Не очень-то хорошо, если их существование будет откровенно дерьмовым.

Он положил руку ей на талию.

— Ты чаще меня обнимай, я, может, ещё добрее стану.

— Это шутка такая? — Гермиона оторопела.

— Нет. Ты иногда так себя ведёшь, будто тебе не всё равно, что со мной будет. Будто я стал тебе нужен.

— Мне действительно небезразлично, — Гермиона сильнее прижалась к нему и уткнулась лбом в плечо. — Я сделала очень большую ошибку, когда согласилась пожертвовать тобой.

— Не говори так. Посмотри на Лили и Джеймса. Разве я могу быть важнее их? К тому же мне гораздо больше нравится быть хорошим парнем Дрейком Грином, чем Драко Малфоем, военным преступником и пособником Волдеморта, — он вздохнул. — Не надо меня жалеть. Я рад, что мне хоть несколько дней удалось побыть обычным человеком, у которого есть искренние друзья и о котором заботится чудесная девушка. 

Малфой положил Гермионе на талию вторую руку.

— Марта, Дрейк, у вас всё в порядке? — донесся из коридора голос Батильды. — Ужин готов! 

— Да, мадам Бэгшот! Мы идём! — крикнула Гермиона и отпрянула от Малфоя.

Он с явной досадой схватил воздух пальцами и опустил руки.

— Идём, нужно поужинать. Завтра у тебя сложный день. У нас обоих. Я только теперь подумала, что не знаю, как отреагирую на твой дом. Наверное, там сейчас не так мрачно, как в моих воспоминаниях. Но всё же может произойти что угодно.

— Если хочешь знать, Успокаивающая микстура действует довольно быстро.

— Спасибо, ты меня утешил.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Если от меня нужно что-то ещё, скажи.

— Я даже не думала язвить, — оправдалась Гермиона. — Я всерьёз думаю, что взять с собой бутылку Успокаивающей микстуры — хорошая идея. А ещё я думаю, нам нужно предупредить Артура. Если нам станет плохо одновременно, он должен сориентироваться и помочь. Он хороший человек, толковый, сообразительный, но если мы можем упростить ему задачу, лучше это сделать. 

— Согласен, — Малфой кивнул. — Идём вниз, а то мадам Бэгшот с ума сойдет от тревоги.

Он первым вышел из комнаты. Гермиона с полминуты стояла в полнейшем недоумении. Малфою нравилось быть нормальным, а ещё ему нравилась её забота. Не это ли раздражало его в их времени?

— Ты идёшь? — с лестницы донесся голос Малфоя и вывел Гермиону из ступора. — Мадам Бэгшот будет переживать.

— Да, иду, — быстро пробормотала она и тоже вышла из комнаты.

Батильда суетилась на кухне, расставляя тарелки.

— Марта, милая, немного переставь этот стул от окна. Вы с Дрейком так оживили этот дом, что кусачая герань дала новые побеги и даже выбросила бутон. Он рискует зацвести в любой момент. Не хотелось бы испортить тебе ужин внезапным укусом за ухо.

Гермиона хихикнула, но стул всё же передвинула.

— Что, завтра будете отсыпаться? — с улыбкой спросила мадам Бэгшот, когда все заняли свои места за столом.

— Нет, не получится, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Мы будем участвовать в министерском обыске в доме одного из подозреваемых в пособничестве Волдеморту.

— Вы ведь только из школы выпустились! Какие обыски? У Министерства что, такая сильная нехватка кадров?

— Да, — вместо Гермионы ответил Малфой. — Все заняты поимкой самих приспешников, на обыски людей не хватает. Это вполне безопасный дом. Сам подозреваемый временно помещен в Азкабан, дома только его супруга с маленьким ребёнком. Не думаю, что это доставит какие-то проблемы.

— Но вы ведь будете не одни?

— С нами будет министерский сотрудник. Он бы справился и без нас, но дом очень большой. Раза в три больше вашего, если не в четыре. 

— Вы же не к Малфоям идете, в самом деле? — Батильда хихикнула.

— Именно к ним, — Гермиона кивнула. — А что?

— Великий Мерлин! — мадам Бэгшот всплеснула руками. — Вы точно не можете отказаться?

— И не подумаем, — отрезал Малфой. — Зачем бы нам отказываться?

— Это же Малфой! Знавала я его деда, и Люциус явно в него удался. Он уйдет от обвинений, вот увидите. А тем, кто будет участвовать в обыске, попробует испортить жизнь.

— И что же теперь, не обыскивать его? — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Там могут быть запрещенные артефакты, книги — всё, что угодно.

— Если бы только вы нашли что-то такое, что позволило бы не дать Малфою выйти из тюрьмы! Иначе он запишет вас в личные враги.

— Пускай записывает, — Малфой криво ухмыльнулся.

— Дрейк, ты такой смелый, — Батильда покачала головой. — Ну, раз уж вы всё для себя решили, то скорее ужинайте и ступайте спать. Завтра тяжёлый день.

Гермиона кивнула и отрезала кусок пирога, который тут же умыкнула с её вилки кусачая герань. 


	15. Глава 15

В Атриуме было тихо, когда Малфой и Гермиона вышли из общественного камина. Сотрудники обычно приходили к девяти, а до того времени оставался еще час.

— Его ещё нет, — вздохнул Малфой. — Тут, если честно, вообще никого нет.

Гермиона огляделась. За стойкой клевал носом дежурный маг, да и только. Артура действительно ещё не было. 

— Всего без пяти восемь, — она успокаивающе похлопала Малфоя по руке. — Мы не опаздываем, всё хорошо.

— Я не переживаю. 

Хоть Малфой и выглядел чуть раздраженным, руку он не одернул и дальше ворчать не стал.

Артур Уизли вывалился из общественного камина, когда на часах было без минуты восемь. 

— Доброе утро, — выдохнул он, увидев Гермиону и Малфоя. — Вы, наверное, Марта и Дрейк. Простите, что заставил ждать. У меня несколько детей, двое из них ещё очень маленькие. Иногда — да что там, чаще всего — просыпаются ночью. Так что у меня проблемы с режимом в последнее время. Я Артур, кстати.

— Очень приятно, — Малфой пожал ему руку. — Вы не опоздали, Артур, это мы пришли чуть раньше.

— А, слава Мерлину! — Артур выдохнул. — У вас всё же первый день стажировки, не хотелось вам его испортить.

— У нас не стажировка. Мы от Дамблдора.

Артур перевел взгляд с Гермионы на Малфоя и обратно.

— Точно! Стажёры буду через неделю. Совсем всё в голове спуталось. Вот только вам всё равно придётся подождать. Я должен взять в кабинете ордер.

— Да-да, хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула. — Мы подождём.

Артур торопливо зашагал к лифтам.

— У них ведь уже родилась девочка? — уточнил Малфой, когда они с Гермионой остались наедине. 

— Да. Ей нет еще и полугода. Рону сейчас полтора. Я же была у них недавно, правда Артура не видела, только Молли. 

— Устают они явно сильнее, чем Лили.

— Молли с нетерпением ждет следующего сентября. Старший сын, Билл, следующей осенью поедет в школу, а там и Чарли недалеко.

Малфой покачал головой, но не сказал ни слова. Гермиона приблизительно знала, о чём он думает. Он еще ребенком не раз высказывался о семье Уизли, говорил, что детей в ней больше, чем родители могут прокормить, и не хотелось слушать это снова. 

— Всё, можем выдвигаться, — бодро отрапортовал подошедший Артур. — У нас есть ордер. Мы отправляемся в дом Люциуса Малфоя. Сам он временно заключён в Азкабан, в доме его жена с годовалым сыном на руках. Дамблдор говорил, вы ребята горячие, так что с Нарциссой беседовать буду я. Ваше дело — искать тайники.

— Да, сэр, — преувеличенно бодро ответил Малфой.

— Кто сэр? Я? — всполошился Артур. — Дрейк, не надо этого, можно просто Артур. Мы ведь теперь вроде как напарники! Команда! Марта, мы ведь команда?

— Да, Артур, команда, конечно, — Гермиона кивнула.

— Тогда к портключу, — он извлек из кармана мантии старый башмак и бросил на пол Атриума. — Я просто не рискнул бы аппарировать в таком состоянии, а вы еще довольно молоды для аппарации в незнакомое место. В общем, я подумал, что портключ будет лучше.

— Когда сработает? — коротко спросила Гермиона.

— Кажется, сейчас, — Малфой вцепился в башмак, который уже начинал светиться.

— Марта, хватайся, — Артур сделал приглашающий жест, но сам за портключ не взялся, пока его не коснулась Гермиона. 

Пара секунд — и мир превратился в водоворот красок, чтобы потом оказаться лужайкой перед воротами Мэнора. Артур неуверенно подошел поближе и толкнул створку. Тяжелые ворота тихо скрипнули и отворились.

— Вроде всё нормально, защитные заклинания сняты. Можно заходить, — Артур махнул рукой и первым шагнул на садовую дорожку. 

Малфой с Гермионой переглянулись и пошли за ним.

Они брели вдоль аккуратно подстриженной живой изгороди, с которой облетели листья, и Гермиона время от времени косилась на Малфоя, пытаясь представить, угадать, о чём он думает и что чувствует. Сама Гермиона уже ощущала тревогу, предчувствие страха. От воспоминаний о том, как егеря тащили их по этой дорожке, становилось тошно. Впрочем, она пока могла сохранять остатки спокойствия.

— Что? — удивлённо спросил Малфой, поймав один из её взглядов.

— Я просто переживаю, как ты перенёс перемещение. Аппарация на тебя плохо действует, а портключом мы не пользовались с того момента, как ты заболел.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Если честно, паршиво, но не так отвратно, как аппарация. Сейчас подышу свежим воздухом и буду в норме.

Гермиона удовлетворённо кивнула, но всё же проверила в сумке бутыльки с зельями. На улице они оба чувствовали себя сносно, а вот в стенах Мэнора всё могло измениться.

Когда они ступили на первую ступеньку крыльца, двери распахнулись и на пороге показалась Нарцисса Малфой. За её спиной неуверенно топтался Добби с маленьким Драко на руках.

— Здравствуйте, — холодно произнесла Нарцисса. Она смотрела спокойно, не улыбалась, но и не кривилась. Конечно, перспектива обыска её не радовала, но и в открытую демонстрировать презрение она явно не решалась. В конце концов, миссис Малфой была достаточно умна и прекрасно понимала, что от её поведения сейчас напрямую зависит положение её мужа в тюрьме.

— Доброе утро, миссис Малфой, — Артур попытался улыбнуться. — Вас уведомили об обыске?

— Да. Проходите в дом. Если желаете, я могу дать вам домовика-провожатого, чтобы вы не заблудились.

— Не стоит утруждаться, — холодно бросил Драко. 

Нарцисса смерила его странным взглядом и повела плечом.

— Я буду в гостиной, если понадоблюсь. Добби, в гостиную.

Добби закивал и засеменил за ней. Гермиона, Артур и Малфой остались стоять посреди холла.

— Спасибо, Дрейк, — вздохнул Артур. — Если честно, провожатый нам бы не помешал. Этот дом просто огромный.

— Ничего страшного, Артур, — Малфой улыбнулся. — Я немного ориентируюсь в больших домах. Профессор Дамблдор не говорил, почему предложил взять меня с собой?

— Сказал, это связано с твоими предками. Я не понял, что именно.

— У меня, можно сказать, нюх на всякие тёмные артефакты. Хочешь, покажу?

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — Артур добродушно улыбнулся.

Гермиона хихикнула. Малфоя, конечно, заносило, но совсем не так, как в школе. Тогда он делал всё, чтобы обидеть человека, загнать его в угол. Сейчас же казалось, Малфой пытался развеселить Артура. Гермиона, конечно, знала, что он говорит правду, только удачно маскирует её под шутки.

— Докажу, честно, — Малфой подбоченился и даже сделал вид, что принюхивается. — Кажется, я чую темный артефакт. Этот запах идёт из гостиной.

Малфой торопливо зашагал в ту же сторону, в которую несколькими минутами назад ушла Нарцисса. Артур хмыкнул, но поплелся следом.

— Дрейк, я тоже не прочь повеселиться, но обыск — дело серьёзное.

— Артур, просто поверь ему, — шепнула Гермиона. — Думаю, сейчас Дрейк тебя удивит.

Они вошли в гостиную. Нарцисса сидела в кресле и читала. Добби смотрел, как маленький Драко бродит по гостиной. 

— Ну-ка, малыш, дай пройти, — Малфой отодвинул его от камина и мягко коснулся черной мраморной полки.

Гермиона внимательно наблюдала, как он перебирает пальцами, словно простукивает полированную поверхность камня. 

— Что это такое? — с задорной улыбкой спросил он. — Неровность? В таком доме не может быть изъянов и недочетов, только нарочно оставленные крючки. Посмотрим.

Малфой извлек из кармана палочку и два раза стукнул ее кончиком по каминной полке. Раздался тихий щелчок, и из полки выскочил совсем крохотный выдвижной ящичек, больше похожий на шкатулку.

— Артур, я нашёл колечко!

Малфой самозабвенно валял дурака. Артур с явным недоверием покосился на него, подошёл и удивленно выдохнул. Он провел палочкой над кольцом и переменился в лице.

— Дрейк, попробуй достать этот ящик и поставить на полку. Нужно достать перстень, но касаться его руками категорически нельзя. 

— Ладно, попробую, — Малфой повозился немного, и через полминуты ящик оказался на каминной полке.

Артур, затаив дыхание, перенёс кольцо в небольшую коробку с помощью левитации. Добби охал и причитал, маленький Драко бормотал что-то неразборчивое, Нарцисса наблюдала за происходящим без единой эмоции на лице.

— А ещё можешь найти? — с азартом спросил Артур. 

— Послушаем, что мне может рассказать этот камин, — Малфой приложил ухо к кладке и стал наклоняться всё ниже и ниже, пока не распластался на полу и не пополз вдоль топки. Артур теперь отбросил скепсис и смотрел на Малфоя с нескрываемым любопытством. Нарцисса крепко стискивала зубы, явно осознав, что обыск будет успешным. Добби вздыхал и заламывал руки. Зато маленький Драко, кажется, принимал происходящее за игру, потому что тоже плюхнулся на пол и пополз вдоль камина, весело лопоча. 

Легким нажатием пальцев Малфой заставил выскочить из плинтуса старую шкатулку, и Гермиона вздохнула: внутри обнаружился дневник. Артур провел над ним палочкой и пожал плечами.

— Кажется, это просто дневник.

— Тогда зачем бы прятать его в таком хитром тайнике? — спросила Гермиона.

Артур нахмурился, извлёк дневник из шкатулки и пролистал.

— Ни единой буковки. Он пуст.

Гермиона протянула руку и забрала дневник у Артура.

— Я проверю, пока вы будете заниматься поиском других тайников. Профессор Дамблдор научил меня паре редких заклинаний, — пояснила она, заметив недоумение мистера Уизли. Малфой тем временем поднялся на ноги и стал шарить у книжных полок, пока наконец не обнаружил в одной из них выемку и не извлек оттуда нечто, замотанное в тёмную ткань.

— Марта, отвернись, — бросил он, но Гермиона отрицательно замотала головой. Ей было невероятно любопытно, что же за вещи хранит Люциус Малфой в своих тайниках.

— Как знаешь, — хмуро бросил Малфой и развернул ткань.

Из-под ног будто выбили землю, и Гермиона поняла, что медленно падает. Артур метнулся к ней, поймал и усадил в ближайшее кресло. Гермиона слабо кивнула. Перед глазами всё плыло, шрамы на руке разрывало от боли, гостиная превратилась в сплошное серо-зеленое пятно. Чёткой оставалась только фигура Малфоя, сжимавшего в руке серебряный кинжал с черной рукоятью.

— Дрейк, это какой-то приступ? — голос Артура доносился до неё будто сквозь пелену.

— Секунду.

Малфой завернул кинжал в ткань, положил на каминную полку, быстро подошел к Гермионе и вытащил из кармана её мантии сумочку. Раздался звон бутыльков, и в руке Малфоя мелькнул пузырек с Успокаивающей микстурой.

— Стакан, — скомандовал он.

— Добби, подай стакан, — холодно бросила Нарцисса. — Я не хочу, чтобы министерская служащая заболела или умерла в моём доме.

Добби исчез, чтобы через миг вновь появиться со стаканом в руках. Малфой налил зелье и протянул Гермионе.

— Давай, Марта, пей. Всё будет хорошо, — он подвел руку ей под затылок, аккуратно приподнял голову и приложил стакан к её губам. Зелье намочило их, и Гермиона рефлекторно слизнула. 

— Давай, пей. Ну же, всё хорошо. Смотри, это Добби.

Гермиона приоткрыла рот, и зелье тонкой струйкой полилось внутрь. Оно приятным холодком обволакивало язык, чуть поскрипывало на зубах, но в пищевод падало уже комком ласкового тепла. Мир вокруг постепенно обретал четкость: из серого тумана выплывал встревоженный Артур, насмерть перепуганный Добби, бледная, как мел, Нарцисса. Маленький Драко, сидевший на попе посреди гостиной, осматривал всех вокруг, засунув в рот палец. Малфой — взрослый, разумеется — был последним, на ком Гермиона сфокусировала взгляд. Он склонился над ней так низко, что едва ли не касался носом её щеки.

— Я же сказал, что лучше отвернуться, — прошептал Малфой, обдав её кожу горячим дыханием. 

— Да, стоило послушать твоего совета.

— Миссис Малфой, вы останетесь здесь? — обеспокоенно спросил Артур. — Мы можем продолжить обыск в других комнатах?

— Мы уже обсудили это, — Нарцисса позволила себе поморщиться.

— Простите, мэм. Мой друг не с того начал. Он, должно быть, хотел сказать, что Марта пока не может ходить с нами и мы собираемся оставить её здесь. Вас это не стеснит? 

— Нет, никоим образом, — Нарцисса покачала головой. — Марта, вы можете остаться в этой гостиной и в этом кресле, пока вам не станет лучше.

— Спасибо, миссис Малфой, — пробормотала Гермиона и откинулась на спинку кресла. Взгляд тут же упал на люстру, и она прикрыла глаза.

Малфой и Артур вышли из гостиной. Нарцисса сидела безмолвно, и, если бы не лепет маленького Драко, можно было подумать, что Гермиона осталась в гостиной одна.

Прошло не так много времени, когда она почувствовала, что головокружение понемногу начинает проходить, а дыхание становится спокойным. Гермиона осторожно приоткрыла один глаз. Маленький Драко сидел на ковре посреди гостиной и играл с крошечной копией румынского дракона. Игрушка летала на уровне глаз, и он пытался поймать её ручонками. Рядом стоял Добби, живой и невредимый. Кинжала на полке не было.

«Мы не пойдём искать крестражи в девяносто восьмом, потому что их не будет. Мы не попадем в плен, нас не надо будет спасать, Добби останется жив. К тому же Артур конфисковал кинжал».

От этих мыслей стало куда легче. Гермиона перевела взгляд на дневник, который все еще сжимала в руках, и открыла его. Имя Тома Реддла значилось на обложке, а значит, они нашли предпоследний крестраж, стали на шаг ближе к победе.

И к смерти Малфоя.

Гермиона покосилась на маленького Драко, ловившего свою игрушку. Он был таким милым и невинным, и от этого было только больнее. Нарцисса ещё сильнее усугубляла картину. Она смотрела на сына с непередаваемой нежностью и гордостью, когда думала, что никто её не видит.

— Как у тебя дела? — донесся из дверного проема голос Артура. — Мы столько всего нашли! Хватит на пять пожизненных сроков. Дрейк хочет проверить ещё в столовой, и можно будет идти.

На миг маска холодного равнодушия слетела с лица Нарциссы Малфой, обнажив искренний, неподдельный ужас.

— Миссис Малфой, думаю, вам лучше пойти с нами. Понадобится ваша подпись, — произнес Артур.

— Конечно, — Нарцисса кивнула и поднялась на ноги. — Добби, присмотри за Драко.

— Да, хозяйка, — пискнул домовик. — Добби присмотрит за мастером Драко. 

— Я тоже пойду, — Гермиона встала из кресла, спрятала дневник Тома Реддла в сумочку и вышла из гостиной.

В столовую Гермиона и Нарцисса вошли, когда Малфой уже стоял перед распахнутым шкафчиком.

— Что вы здесь храните, миссис Малфой? — спросил он. — Я вижу, сын часто болеет? Зелье от кашля почти закончилась, а Бодроперцового вы запасли три бутылки.

Он говорил тихим успокаивающим тоном, выставляя на стол пузырёк за пузырьком, пока не опустошил шкафчик.

— Это всё? — спросил Артур. — Неужели твоё чутье подвело?

— Не думаю, — Малфой прищурился и стукнул палочкой по задней стенке. По ней пробежала трещина, а потом шкафчик пришел в движение: его половинки разъехались в стороны, являя взорам Малфоя и Артура ещё одни дверцы.

— А вот тут, должно быть, бутылочки поинтереснее, — пробормотал Малфой и распахнул дверцы.

Артур присвистнул.

— Да, это тебе не зелье от кашля, — он принялся было выставлять на стол бутылочки, но Малфой его остановил.

— Погоди! Надо обычные убрать, а то ещё перепутаем!

Артур так и замер.

— Да, Дрейк. Ты просто переставь их на обеденный стол.

— Я переставлю, — прошелестела Нарцисса и стала переносить бутыльки.

— Это, случайно, не яд Василиска? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, глядя на пузырек с золотистой жидкостью в руках у Артура.

— Он самый, — кивнул тот. — А что?

— Та книжица, которую нашёл Дрейк, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — На неё наложено одно заклятие. Если это то, о чём я думаю, оно должно отреагировать на яд Василиска. 

— Когда мы тут закончим, можно проверить.

— Только желательно снаружи. Я не помню, образуется дым или нет.

— Хорошо, — Артур отставил в сторону пузырек с ядом Василиска. Остальные же постепенно перекочевали к нему в коробку.

— Тут хватит на шестое пожизненное, — произнес он и покачал головой, глядя на Нарциссу. — Вам остается только надеяться на чудо, миссис Малфой. 

Она и сама это понимала. Нарцисса с трудом опустилась на стул и обхватила голову руками, когда Артур уселся напротив и протянул ей перо и пергамент со списком обнаруженных артефактов. Нарцисса долго смотрела на текст, а рука, сжимавшая перо, ужасно дрожала.

— Что теперь будет со мной и Драко? — прошептала она одними губами.

— Дождитесь суда. Вдруг чудо всё же произойдет, — Артур будто пытался её приободрить, но получалось плохо. Она поставила росчерк на листе и всхлипнула.

— Нам пора, — произнес Артур, свернул пергамент, положил в коробку и запечатал её чарами. Он вышел первым, Гермиона и Малфой поспешили за ним. Нарцисса так и осталась сидеть за обеденным столом.

Быстрым шагом они прошли по садовой дорожке и вышли за ворота. Гермиона остановилась и присела на корточки, раскрыла дневник Тома Реддла и протянула к Малфою руку.

— Яд.

Он кивнул и подал Гермионе пузырёк.

«Только бы это сработало», — подумала она и вылила половину содержимого пузырька на страницу. Она вмиг почернела, на бумаге выступила темная густая жидкость, похожая то ли на смолу, то ли на кровь, а потом раздался истошный вопль.

— Как будто книга кричит, — Артур отступил на шаг, и его крупно передернуло. 

А в следующий миг Малфой рухнул, как подкошенный. 

— Дрейк! — Артур бросился к нему. — Дрейк, что с тобой? Марта, он не дышит!

Пузырек с ядом Василиска выпал из рук, остатки вылились на дневник. От этого жидкость хлынула из него потоком.

«Это чернила», — запоздало сообразила Гермиона, но сейчас были проблемы посерьёзнее. Малфой действительно не дышал.

— Не смей умирать, — Гермиона прижалась ртом к его рту и резко выдохнула. И ещё раз. И ещё, и ещё. Голос Артура, торопливо диктовавший сообщение для медиков из Мунго, звучал словно вдалеке. 

— Что с ним, Мерлин великий? Что с ним? Моей вины в этом нет! — воскликнула рядом Нарцисса, которая, наверное, выскочила из дома, услышав шум.  
Послышались хлопки аппарации. Прибыли колдомедики.

— Мисс, дайте пройти, — Гермиона подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с целителем Сметвиком, только куда более молодым. 

— Он просто начал задыхаться, и я…

— Анапнео. Анапнео! 

Заклинание подействовало раза с пятого, а то и с седьмого — Гермиона была слишком напугана, чтобы считать. Малфой глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза.

— Опять? — слабо спросил он.

— Анапнео? — Гермиона с удивлением уставилась на Сметвика. — Я думала, это только для случаев, когда человек подавился.

— Вообще-то да, но может использоваться и вместо искусственного дыхания. Вы, должно быть, из магглов, раз бросились делать искусственное дыхание без магии.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Нет, я вас ни в чём не обвиняю. Это очевидное действие и, кстати, минуты через три вы бы преуспели.

— Всё в порядке? — остальные колдомедики, прибывшие со Сметвиком, склонились над Малфоем, чтобы осмотреть его.

— Ему нельзя сейчас аппарировать, — наконец изрек вердикт самый старший. — И вообще магические перемещения ему противопоказаны. Я о портключах и каминах.

— Я поняла, — Гермиона кивнула. — Долго?

— Ближайшие три часа, — бросил он, и колдомедики аппарировали. 

Гермиона поджала губы. Артур как раз поднял с земли пузырек и дневник.

— Дайте мне книжицу. Её нужно показать профессору Дамблдору.

— Я могу отнести ее прямо сейчас, — Артур закивал. — Вам с Дрейком всё равно не светит убраться отсюда в ближайшие три часа. 

— Вы ведь не останетесь здесь? — Нарцисса зябко поежилась. — Этот молодой человек явно болен, а на улице уже довольно прохладно.

Гермиона смерила ее удивленным взглядом.

— Я предлагаю вам свою гостиную и горячий чай. Отравить я вас точно не смогу, вы конфисковали все яды.

Малфой слабо улыбнулся и, опираясь на руку Артура, встал с земли.

— Превосходно, — Гермиона кивнула. — Артур, отправляйтесь к Дамблдору. Покажите ему эту книжицу, расскажите, как всё было. И о том, что миссис Малфой любезно предложила помощь, тоже расскажите.

Нарцисса встрепенулась и посмотрела на неё с надеждой.

— Хорошо, — Артур кивнул и аппарировал.

— Идемте в дом, — Нарцисса закуталась в мантию и зашагала к воротам Мэнора.


	16. Глава 16

В гостиной было тепло: Нарцисса приказала разжечь камин, как только они вошли. Малфой полулежал на диване, Гермиона сидела возле него и держала за руку. Сама Нарцисса сидела в кресле и сверлила их внимательным, даже пристальным взглядом.

— Дрейк, скажите, вы случайно не в родстве с Малфоями? У вас весьма характерная внешность, и я подумала…

— Вы ошиблись, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Вообще-то нет, — отрезал Малфой. — Мы родственники.

— Зачем ты…

— Гермиона, успокойся. Я делаю то, что считаю нужным.

— Гермиона? — Нарцисса поморщилась. — Но Артур называл вас Мартой. Я ничего не понимаю, — она снова схватилась за голову.

— Артур называл её Мартой, потому что она назвалась выдуманным именем, так же, как и я. Её на самом деле зовут Гермиона.

— И вас, конечно же, зовут не Дрейк. 

— Меня? Да, не Дрейк, — он прикусил губу, а затем выпалил: — Меня зовут Драко Малфой.

Чашка выпала из рук Нарциссы, но не разбилась. Только коричневое пятно чая растеклось по светло-зеленому ковру.

— Этого не может быть!

— Может, мама.

Нарцисса перевела взгляд на маленького Драко, который ползал у камина.

— Да-да, это я, — Малфой, наверное, кричал бы, если бы у него было больше сил. — Я дожил до сентября девяносто восьмого. Это был другой мир. Волдеморт возвратился, он жил здесь, в нашем доме, пытал людей в этой гостиной. Потом, конечно, его уничтожили, но сам он успел убить кучу народа. Отца осудили и казнили. Поцелуй дементора. В зале суда. Я умирал. Я был обречён. У этой болезни нет ни названия, ни лечения. Я решил умереть с пользой.

Нарцисса таращилась на него с неподдельным ужасом.

— У отца в кабинете был артефакт. Я отдал свою жизнь, чтобы Гермиона могла переместиться в самое начало, исправить всё. Вот только я неправильно перевёл пояснение. А, кстати, — он вынул из кармана мантии сложенный вчетверо пергамент и протянул Гермионе. — Проверь, всё ли я правильно перевел.

— Ты не носил его с собой всё это время! Ты ведь сказал, что оставил его там, в нашем времени. 

— Конечно. А ты уже спрашивала. Я умыкнул его пару часов назад из тайника.

— Так ты умрёшь? — дрожащим голосом переспросила Нарцисса и перевела взгляд на маленького Драко, который увлеченно тыкал Добби в бок игрушечной волшебной палочкой.

— К сожалению, да. Но я спас множество жизней!

— Ещё не спас, — отрезала Гермиона. — Остался последний крестраж, и я не представляю, как до него добраться.

— Крестраж? — всхлипнула Нарцисса. 

— Да, тот дневник был крестражем Волдеморта.

— Эта дрянь хранилась в моём доме? В гостиной, где играл мой сын? Вы вообще знаете, как присутствие крестража влияет на людей? В нашей домашней библиотеке была одна книга, я читала об этом. 

— Не мы его туда положили, — Драко пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, — отмахнулась Нарцисса. — А Люциус ведь так гордился, когда Темный Лорд доверил ему сохранение этой мерзости! Думал, его отметили особой милостью. Его и Беллу.

— Вот в этом и проблема, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Ваша сестра положила крестраж, доверенный ей, в свой сейф в Гринготтсе. В том времени, откуда мы прибыли, мне с друзьями пришлось грабить этот сейф и, простите, повторять этот бесценный опыт я не хочу.

Нарцисса прищурилась, перевела взгляд на руку Гермионы, за которую все еще держался Малфой.

— Так, может, хорошо, что у Драко случился этот приступ? Иначе мы бы не поговорили, и я не смогла бы вам помочь.

— А вы можете?

— Конечно. Пока Белла в тюрьме, я, как единственный родственник, временно могу представлять её интересы в банке. 

Гермиона с Малфоем уставились друг на друга, а затем перевели взгляды на Нарциссу.

— Мы можем рассчитывать на тебя? — опомнился Малфой.

— Да. У меня, конечно, не очень много времени. Драко надо с кем-то оставить.

— А Добби? 

— Я не люблю оставлять Драко без присмотра, пусть даже и с Добби. 

— Тебя всё равно вызовут в суд. Ты ведь не с ним... Не со мной туда пойдёшь?

— Мы могли бы посидеть, — выпалила вдруг Гермиона. — Мы могли бы занять Драко, пока вы будете в Гринготтсе. Конечно, это немного неловко, что Драко будет развлекать самого себя, но мы справимся.

Малфой кивнул.

— Думаю, я могу это сделать завтра. Хотя… — Нарцисса посмотрела на него с тоской. — Может, не стоит так торопиться?

— Ты догадалась, что это за артефакт, с помощью которого мы переместились?

— У твоего отца было спрятано много всего, и ни один из этих артефактов не сулил ничего хорошего либо тому, кто их использует, либо тому, кто попал под их влияние.

— Мы задали артефакту цель. Уничтожение крестражей. Когда мы покончим с последним, то переместимся назад.

— Куда?

— В своё время, — Гермиона покачала головой.

— Конкретнее, пожалуйста. Я имею право знать, когда умрёт мой сын!

— Сентябрь девяносто восьмого, — отчеканила Гермиона. — Мы как раз похоронили Лаванду Браун и Джорджа Уизли, когда Драко поступил в госпиталь Святого Мунго.

Нарцисса покачала головой. 

— Уизли... У них столько детей, что я не могу всех упомнить.

— Это тот, у которого есть близнец. Джордж заболел из-за того, что его брат умер. 

— Какой кошмар, — Нарцисса вздохнула. — Они ведь не намного старше вас.

— В битве за Хогвартс погибло много несовершеннолетних. И взрослых тоже. Например, Нимфадора Тонкс. 

— Моя племянница, — выдохнула Нарцисса. — Как только Дамблдор это допустил?

— Дамблдор погиб на год раньше, — буркнул Малфой. — Волдеморт поручил мне убить его.

— И ты…

— Нет, не я. Но после смерти Дамблдора Волдеморт развернулся в полную силу. Он жил в нашем доме, он убивал тут людей, его змея сожрала здесь преподавательницу маггловедения.

— Я поняла! — Гермиона вскочила на ноги. — Поняла, почему ты заболел! Да, в девяносто втором твой отец убрал из дома крестраж, но перед тем, как вернуть себе тело, Волдеморт создал еще один живой крестраж. Он скрыл часть души в змее…

— И жил с ней в нашем доме, — закончил её фразу Малфой. — Но теперь всех этих ужасов не будет. Мы исправили почти всё. Остался последний крестраж.

— Да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Он лежит в сейфе Беллы. 

— Что это? Что я должна забрать из Гринготтса? — в голосе Нарциссы уже не было ни тоски, ни недоверия, только холодная решимость.

— Маленькая золотая чаша с эмблемой Хаффлпаффа.

Нарцисса ошарашено уставилась на неё.

— Драко уже возмутился, используя все возможности английского языка, по поводу того, как цинично Волдеморт опорочил великие магические реликвии частицами своей души, — Гермиона кивнула. — И, к сожалению, их приходится уничтожать. Диадему Рейвенкло, медальон Слизерина и его же перстень мы уже отправили в Адское Пламя. 

— Ужасное кощунство, — Нарцисса гневно выдохнула.

— Легко объяснимое для чокнутого полукровки, возомнившего себя властелином магического мира и поверившего в собственную уникальность.

— Полукровка? Темный Лорд? О, нет, пожалуй, я не хочу это знать. Просто поверю вам на слово. Так, значит, завтра я прихожу в Гринготтс, навещаю сейф Беллы, забираю чашу и отдаю ее вам?

— Именно так, — Гермиона кивнула. — А мы прекрасно проводим время с Драко и Добби. И кстати…

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Думаю, мне удастся уговорить Дамблдора представить добычу крестража из сейфа Беллы, как содействие следствию и сотрудничество с Министерством.

Малфой уставился на неё с искренним удивлением.

— Думаешь, это сработает?

— Хочу на это надеяться.

— Спасибо, — Малфой зашевелился и встал с дивана. — Думаю, уже можно аппарировать.

— Уверен? Может, посидишь ещё немного? — Нарцисса обеспокоенно заглянула ему в глаза.

— Да. Я хочу спать. Точнее, не совсем я, а этот я, — он указал на маленького Драко, который сидел на ковре и отчаянно зевал.

— Точно, — Нарцисса встала. — Жду вас завтра в девять утра.

Гермиона кивнула, а Малфой не удержался и обнял мать.

— Спасибо, мама. Ты замечательная. Самая сильная и самая смелая из всех, кого я знаю.

— Не говори глупостей, — Нарцисса прижалась к нему, и Гермионе показалось, что она вновь готова расплакаться.

И наверняка расплакалась, когда они аппарировали.

Когда они появились в Годриковой Впадине, Малфой тут же бросился к зарослям живой изгороди. Гермиона смотрела на дом Батильды, тактично не обращая внимания на скрючившуюся фигуру у кустов. В гостиной горел свет. Мадам Бэгшот наверняка занималась рукописью.

— Ты идёшь? — донесся слева голос Малфоя, который уже умылся и теперь стоял рядом.

— Да, пойдём. Ты, наверное, голоден. Я уже часа два как есть хочу. 

— Почему не сказала? Думаю, мама не отказалась бы накормить нас обедом, хоть на содействие это и не тянет.

— Да ладно, переживу, — отмахнулась Гермиона, и они пошли к дому. — Мадам Бэгшот, мы вернулись! — крикнула она, закрыв за собой входную дверь.

— Очень хорошо, — донесся из гостиной голос Дамблдора, а через полминуты и сам он вышел в коридор. — Я как раз вас жду.

— Альбус! Это может подождать! Они ведь голодны! — прикрикнула на него Батильда, и бросилась к Гермионе и Малфою.

— Всё в порядке? Альбус говорит, у Дрейка был этот ужасный приступ! 

— Да, но сейчас уже всё в порядке. Мы ведь вернулись. В этот раз нам даже целителей пришлось вызвать.

— В этот раз? Мерлин, так это не впервые?

Гермиона отвела взгляд и покачала головой.

— Бедный мой мальчик, — Батильда бросилась обнимать Малфоя. — Идём, ужин готов. Тебе надо поесть. Смотри, какой бледный.

Батильда потащила его на кухню, Гермиона поплелась за ними.

— Я подожду в гостиной, — произнес Дамблдор. — Не торопитесь.

— Я всё понимаю: великое дело, задание, миссия, но не умирать же теперь от голода, — ворчала мадам Бэгшот, накрывая на стол.

— Так это и не от голода, — вздохнул Малфой, но всё же уселся и стал есть.

Гермиона тоже принялась за еду, стараясь не слишком явно показывать, что ужасно голодна. Получалось плохо, да и Малфой не помогал. От того Драко, который попал в Мунго с неведомой хворью и отказывался от еды и питья, ничего не осталось. Сейчас он с завидным аппетитом поглощал ужин. Так что Гермиона тоже перестала притворяться, что не голодна, и набросилась на еду. 

Наконец они доели, и Батильда выставила на стол заварник и три чашки.

— Альбус! — крикнула она выглянула в коридор. — Иди пить чай! Я не буду вам мешать, посижу в гостиной.

Она выскользнула за дверь кухни. Через пару мгновений вошёл профессор Дамблдор.

— Мистер Грин, как самочувствие? — он улыбнулся. — Или мне можно называть вас мистер Малфой?

— Откуда вы знаете? — опешила Гермиона.

— Артур поведал мне о ваших сегодняшних достижениях. Да, спектакль впечатлил доброго и доверчивого Артура и, наверное, ужасно напугал вашу мать, которая и без того живет в страхе после ареста вашего отца. Артур был в восторге. У вас настоящий нюх на тёмные артефакты и запрещенные зелья. Талант, каких мало. И тут я задумался: как такой способный ученик остался незамеченным? Как я мог прозевать такой бриллиант?

Гермиона с Малфоем переглянулись и уткнулись взглядами в стол.

— А пройти мимо таких способностей я могу только в одном случае: если он никогда не был моим учеником. Или же он талантлив, но только в актерской игре. Или всё сразу. Добавьте внешнее сходство с Люциусом и Абраксасом. Я не глуп, мистер Малфой.

Малфой молчал, потупив взгляд. 

— Но вы ведь видели, что мы сделали? — перебила его Гермиона. — Уничтоженный дневник Тома Реддла. Он был крестражем. 

— Да, пока Гермиона не вылила на него четверть пинты яда Василиска. Это было довольно громко, если честно.

— Гермиона, — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. — Даже не могу предположить, из какой вы семьи.

— Из маггловской, сэр. Познакомимся с вами лет через десять. Да и какое это имеет значение, когда нам осталось уничтожить последний крестраж, а дальше ваш черед действовать, сэр.

— Я помню, но последний крестраж пока не у вас.

— Завтра будет, — Гермиона усмехнулась. — Это чаша Хаффлпафф. Прямо сейчас лежит в сейфе Лестрейнджей в банке Гринготтс, но уже завтра будет в наших руках.

— Мама, — пояснил Малфой, заметив озадаченный взгляд Дамблдора. — Она сейчас является законным представителем Беллатрикс и может без проблем попасть в сейф.

— Это содействие, — быстро добавила Гермиона. — И довольно серьёзное. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я выступил с просьбой оправдать Люциуса Малфоя?

— Хотя бы смягчить ему наказание.

— Если миссис Малфой действительно добудет настоящий крестраж, — Дамблдор прищурился. — Думаю, я смогу помочь её семье. 

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Малфой. — Спасибо, сэр.

— Это вам спасибо, мистер Малфой. Если я правильно понял, каким именно артефактом вы воспользовались, это настоящий героизм.

Щёки Малфоя порозовели.

— Кстати, сэр, я хотел бы показать вам один текст. Мы не уверены, что правильно его перевели.

Гермиона достала из кармана свиток, который Малфой стащил из тайника. Дамблдор пробежал взглядом по тексту и вздохнул.

— Что именно вас интересует?

— Я думал, что умру сразу после использования артефакта, а Гермиона переместится одна. И вот я здесь, так что мне хотелось бы знать, не ожидает ли нас какой-то сюрприз по возвращении.

— Возвращение, — задумчиво произнес Дамблдор. — Вы вернетесь в тот же день и час, когда исчезли, и только тогда артефакт заберёт плату. Этим вы зафиксируете изменения во времени. Парадоксы, знаете ли. 

Малфой пожал плечами, а вот Гермиона кивнула.

— Как у вас дела с экспедицией в Албанию? — прищурилась она.

— Аластор и еще пара человек отправляются послезавтра. Думаю, за неделю они справятся.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Если не уничтожить эту частицу души сейчас, Волдеморт попробует вернуть себе тело, и рано или поздно у него это получится. Тогда он создаст еще один крестраж, и всё будет зря. Ваша смерть, битва за Хогвартс, множество погибших, осиротевшие дети. Профессор Дамблдор, у них должно получиться.

Дамблдор посмотрел на нее поверх очков и кивнул.

— Я вас понял, Гермиона. Тогда я немного расширю состав экспедиции.

— А вы не хотите поехать? — спросил Малфой.

— Боюсь, придётся, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Что ж, завтра вас ждет тяжелый день.

— Да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Как только крестраж будет у нас, мы прибудем в Хогвартс, чтобы уничтожить его. 

— Буду ждать. А теперь отдыхайте. Думаю, вам нужно успеть наговориться.

Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя. Есть ли ему, что сказать ей? Стоит ли ей говорить о том, как он стал важен и, наверное, даже нужен? Нужно ли ему это знать?

— Ты в порядке? — голос Малфоя вырвал Гермиону из плена тысячи вопросов, на которые она не могла ответить.

— А где Дамблдор?

— Ушёл минут десять назад. Ты как будто окаменела. С тобой всё в порядке? А то я уже успел испугаться, что тебе каким-то образом передались мои приступы.

— Нет, я просто задумалась. Да и зачем за меня переживать, особенно тебе?

— Особенно мне есть, за что переживать, — Малфой слабо улыбнулся. — Ты же обо мне заботилась. 

— Думаешь, теперь твоя очередь? — Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Думаю, мне нравится именно твоя забота. Допивай чай и пойдем наверх. У тебя был плохой день. Ты переволновалась.

— Нет, у меня был хороший день. Ты нашел для Артура много артефактов, мы уничтожили предпоследний крестраж, ты снова чуть не задохнулся, я узнала, что ты умрёшь у меня на руках после нашего возвращения. Ладно, согласна, плохой день.

— Тебе было бы проще, если бы я умер в твое отсутствие?

— Наверху поговорим. Не хотела бы испугать Батильду, если она сейчас решит войти. Кстати, надо не забыть завтра попрощаться с ними. С Батильдой и Поттерами.

Малфой кивнул.

— Знаешь, это ведь единственные люди, кроме матери, которые совершенно бескорыстно были ко мне добры. И ты.

Гермиона одним глотком допила чай и встала с места.

— Всё, идём.

— Да, только наложу на посуду хозяйственные чары.

Она отлевитировала тарелки в раковину и пару раз взмахнула палочкой, заставив их мыться под струей теплой воды.

— Вы уже спать собираетесь? — мадам Бэгшот выглянула из гостиной.

— Завтра рано вставать, да. Я наложила на посуду чары.

— Опять задание? Нет, Альбус окончательно совесть потерял! Так гонять детей! А Дрейк, бедняга, ещё и приболел, — проворчала Батильда. Она вернулась в гостиную и даже притворила двери, будто могла помешать шуршанием страниц или скрипом пера.

— Гоняет Дамблдора, будто она его бабушка, — Малфой усмехнулся и поплелся наверх. Гермиона двинулась следом, думая, насколько уместно сейчас рассказывать ему, что именно связывает Дамблдора и мадам Бэгшот. 

— Да, забавно, — лишь выдавила она.

— Но всё же, — произнес Малфой, когда двери комнаты за ними закрылись. — Было бы тебе лучше, если бы я умер в твоё отсутствие?

— Мне было бы лучше, если бы ты вообще не умирал! — выпалила она и закрыла лицо руками. 

Через миг на её плечо легла холодная, даже ледяная рука.

— Прости, — шепнул Малфой. — Я не хотел тебя расстроить.

— Это ты меня прости, — Гермиона отняла руки от лица, повернулась и порывисто обняла его. — Я не должна была обвинять тебя во всех грехах. Я говорила ужасные вещи.

— Всё в порядке, — он обнял её двумя руками и прижал к себе. — Если бы не те слова, я бы не задумался о том, как с пользой потратить свою жизнь, и просто нашёл бы способ умереть, чем расстроил бы колдомедиков. Не вини себя.

Гермиона всхлипывала, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, и чувствовала холод его тела даже через ткань рубашки.

— Ты замёрз, — прошептала она. — Сейчас я достану плед или теплое одеяло. Может, хочешь грелку?

— Я не замёрз.

Гермиона чуть отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Но ты холодный, как ледышка.

— Мне тепло, как никогда раньше. 

Ужасная догадка вдруг осенила Гермиону. С того момента, как Малфой запустил действие артефакта, он был холодным. Он уже отдал жизнь. Он был наполовину мертв с той самой секунды. И снова этот взгляд, будто он пытался влезть в её голову.

Гермиона судорожно всхлипнула и сильнее прижалась лбом к его плечу.


	17. Глава 17

Когда Гермиона проснулась, Малфоя в комнате не было. Она заметалась, не зная, что делать и где его теперь искать. В дверь постучали.

— Марта, милая, вам собрать в дорогу небольшой перекус? — в комнату заглянула Батильда.

— В дорогу?

— Ты ещё не проснулась до конца? Дрейк сказал, вы уезжаете сегодня. Он пошёл попрощаться с Лили и мальчиками.

— А, вы об этой дороге! — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Спасибо, но, наверное, не стоит. Профессор Дамблдор сказал, мы перебираемся в штаб, а там еды более чем достаточно.

— Уверена? Дрейк такой тощий, будто его голодом морили. 

— Это от болезни. Он уже выздоравливает. Всё будет в порядке, — Гермиона говорила так, словно сама в это верила, и сегодня жизнь Драко Малфоя не прервётся.

— Ты плачешь? 

Гермиона моргнула, и по щеке скатилась слезинка.

— Немного расчувствовалась. Вы были так добры к нам, как родная бабушка. Просто я никогда не знала своей. 

— Ну конечно, моя дорогая, — Батильда тоже всхлипнула и обняла её. — Приезжайте в гости, когда закончите с делами. 

Гермиона ничего не могла ответить. Было бы жестоко пообещать приехать, ведь это означало заставить мадам Бэгшот ждать. Но и отказ разбил бы ей сердце. Хотя…

— Обязательно приедем. Сразу после Албании. Дамблдор вам рассказал об экспедиции?

— Да-да, удивительное дело. Безумно опасное. Я поражаюсь твоей смелости, Марта, и смелости Дрейка, конечно же. Бедный мальчик, всего себя отдает борьбе несмотря на болезнь.

Гермионе оставалось только кивать и собирать вещи.

— Как закончишь, спускайся на кухню. Будем завтракать. Дрейк уже поел, конечно, но тебе перед дорогой следует перекусить. 

— Спасибо, мэм, — Гермиона улыбнулась и продолжила складывать плед. Мадам Бэгшот вышла, оставив её наедине с мыслями. В принципе, Гермиона довольно удачно проговорилась про Албанию, теперь оставалось только уговорить Дамблдора подтвердить их с Малфоем участие в экспедиции, а потом сообщить, что они героически погибли. Да, погрустит немного, но хотя бы не будет их ждать. С этой мыслью Гермиона застегнула сумочку и убрала её в карман мантии. Главное, чтобы теперь Дамблдор согласился.

Чай она пила торопливо. В конце концов, перекусить можно было и в Мэноре. Добби, наверное, только обрадуется, если они с Малфоем попросят еды, а вот не попрощаться с Лили и Джеймсом она не могла. Именно потому быстро закончила с завтраком, торопливо обняла Батильду и выскочила на улицу.

— Марта, Дрейк сказал, вы уезжаете, — Лили бросилась обнимать Гермиону. — Вы ведь будете приезжать в гости?

— Да, конечно, — с улыбкой произнесла Гермиона и поймала недоумённый взгляд Малфоя. 

— Дрейк сказал, вы вряд ли вернётесь.

— Не слушай его, он просто пессимист. Мы отправляемся в экспедицию в Албанию.

— Ну вот, а меня Дамблдор не берёт, — проворчал подошедший Джеймс. — И Сириуса тоже. Говорит, мы здесь нужнее.

— Джеймс, у тебя сын, — напомнил Малфой. Он тоже подошёл к ним и теперь смотрел то на Гермиону, то на Лили.

— Да, конечно, — Джеймс согласно кивнул. — Я не забываю об этом ни на секунду. Просто иногда кажется, что я должен своими руками создать для него безопасное общество.

— Да, а потом я напоминаю, что он ещё иногда нужен дома, — вздохнула Лили.

— Джеймс, Лили права. Ты нужен Гарри. Вы оба ему нужны, и Сириус тоже, — Гермиона улыбнулась, но вышло грустно. Она помнила, как сильно Гарри страдал из-за того, что никогда не знал родителей, как тосковал после гибели Сириуса. Она не могла рассказать это Лили и Джеймсу, но пыталась уберечь от горя спасенную семью.

— Марта права, Джеймс. Вы с Сириусом нужны Гарри. Он любит вас, да и Ордену есть, чем заняться, кроме Албании. Кучу приспешников Волдеморта надо переловить. Вам найдётся работа. А Марта с Дрейком всё вам расскажут, когда вернутся.

— Если вернемся, — мрачно поправил её Малфой.

— Когда вернемся, — возразила Гермиона. 

Они обнялись ещё раз, и Гермиона с Малфоем побрели к ограде.

— Зачем ты врёшь им? — проворчал Малфой, когда они отошли достаточно далеко. — Зачем даёшь ложную надежду?

— Я играю роль человека, который верит в успех дела, раз уж ты решил примерить роль пессимиста. 

— Ну какая Албания? Ты ведь понимаешь, что не заставишь всех врать? Дамблдор ещё может согласиться на твою авантюру, а вот Грюм вряд ли станет говорить то, что ты попросишь. 

— Думаю, все члены экспедиции согласятся немного приврать, если об этом их попросит Дамблдор. Мы заслужили маленькую услугу в обмен на всё, что сделали для волшебного мира. Он не откажется, потому что ему нужно как-то замять наше исчезновение из-под носа лучшего историка века.

— Ладно, — Малфой нахмурился и кивнул. — Возможно, ты права. Сработает это или нет, мы, конечно же, не узнаем. Хотя ты может и найдёшь что-то в нашем времени, а вот я уже нет. 

Гермиона вздохнула.

— И ещё одна просьба, — Малфой взял её за руку. — Извинись перед ними за мою ложь.

— Обещаю, — она крепко сжала его руку и аппарировала к Мэнору.

Нарцисса уже ждала их на крыльце.

— Я так рада, — она обняла Малфоя и всхлипнула. — Драко, дорогой, я не спала половину ночи, всё думала, что своими руками приближаю твою гибель. Избавь меня от этого, прошу.

— Прости, не могу, — он покачал головой. — Если этого не сделаешь ты, мне придется пойти на ограбление. Мы должны добыть и уничтожить последний крестраж. Я отдал за эту возможность жизнь.

Нарцисса кивнула.

— Ладно, тогда идемте в дом.

Она вошла первой, за ней Малфой. Гермиона замыкала шествие.

— Добби! — властно позвала Нарцисса. К удивлению Гермионы, тот выглянул из гостиной, а не появился из воздуха. Впрочем, маленький Драко на его руках немного прояснил ситуацию. Вряд ли было уместно аппарировать с ребёнком.

— Добби, эти господа побудут здесь, пока я не вернусь из Гринготтса. Если они попросят еды или питья, немедленно принеси всё, что они захотят.

— Да, хозяйка, — Добби поклонился.

— Тогда я пойду.

Малфой с Гермионой синхронно кивнули, и Нарцисса аппарировала.

— Что ж, идём в гостиную, — Драко указал рукой в сторону двери, из-за которой всё ещё таращился Добби.

— Знаешь, я плохо позавтракала. Точнее, я вообще не завтракала, так спешила попрощаться с Лили и Джеймсом. 

— Всё, я тебя понял, — он кивнул. — Добби, подай нам завтрак. Мы подержим ребенка. 

— Да, сэр. Извольте подождать в гостиной!

Гермиона взяла маленького Драко из рук Добби, и он тут же вцепился ручонками в её волосы.

— Нет, дорогуша, не нужно дергать. Подержаться можешь, я не против, — ласково произнесла она и повернулась к взрослому Малфою. — Такой интерес к моим волосам. С чего бы это?

— Не знаю. Наверное решил, что они красивые.

— Не ты ли говорил, что они похожи на воронье гнездо? — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— Когда-то говорил, наверное. Но сейчас они точно красивые, и я понимаю его, то есть себя. Мне чертовски неловко говорить о себе, как о другом человеке.

— Тише, не надо кричать. Ты напугаешь его.

Маленький Драко и впрямь начинал хныкать, так что Малфою пришлось немного утихнуть.

— Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, никто не шумит, — Гермиона покрепче прижала к себе маленького Драко и стала качать. 

— Жаль, я даже не понимаю сейчас, как мне повезло. Я о том себе, которому год.

Гермиона смерила его скептическим взглядом. Малфоя начинало заносить, или он попросту бредил. Разбираться, тем более ругаться, с ним сейчас было бы немилосердно.

— Не веришь, — заключил Малфой, и в его взгляде промелькнуло нечто, отдаленно похожее на грусть. Развивать беседу Гермиона не стала, к тому же появился Добби с завтраком, и Малфой забрал у неё маленького себя, давая возможность насладиться хрустящими тостами с джемом и ароматным чаем.

— Странное дело, — произнес наконец Малфой. — Когда я заглянул в тайник с артефактом, его там не было. Только свиток с пояснениями. Как думаешь, что бы это могло значить? 

— Не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами и уставилась на маленького Драко, с которым теперь играл Добби. — Может, он исчез из этого времени в тот момент, когда мы переместились?

— Если бы я знал наверняка, — он отошел к окну и заложил руки за спину. — Дождь начинается. Хороший день, чтобы умереть.

— Прекрати! — Гермиона бросилась к нему, но замерла, не дойдя один шаг. — Мне больно об этом думать. И почему вдруг ты решил, что это хороший день?

— Если бы светило солнце, мне было бы жаль, что приходится прощаться. А так жизнь кажется серой, и не так сильно печалит её конец.

Гермиона сделала шаг и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Мне больно, — повторила она. 

— Почему? Скажи сейчас. Через несколько часов уже будет поздно.

— Я… — Гермиона запнулась. — Я не знаю. Просто больно думать о том, что конец близок.

— Ну, ты будешь жить. Ты и все, кто тебе дорог.

«Не все», — чуть не сказала, она но прикусила язык. Глупый получался разговор. Лишний, ни к чему не ведущий.

Гермиона просто уткнулась лбом в его плечо, слушая, как дождь всё быстрее и громче бьёт по карнизу. Драко — годовалый — ползал по ковру и что-то лопотал, проглатывая половину слогов в словах, Добби поддакивал, а Гермиона с Малфоем молча стояли у окна. Она думала о том, что без Малфоя её жизнь не будет прежней. Пока нельзя было сказать, насколько хуже, но точно не лучше и не прежней. Гермиона не представляла, как жить с этим грузом. Это ведь она спровоцировала Малфоя на использование артефакта. Это она стала причиной его смерти. Или должна была стать. До конца оставалось несколько часов, а потому всё путалось в голове. Будущее виделось свершившимся фактом. О чём думал сам Малфой, невозможно было понять. Он с непроницаемым лицом смотрел за окно, будто был готов ко всему. И он не вздрогнул, когда двери гостиной стукнули и открылись. У Гермионы такого самообладания не было.

Нарцисса, мокрая до нитки, стояла в дверях и крепко сжимала в руке маленькую золотую чашу. 

— Это она? — вот так, не здороваясь, не спрашивая, как дела, как Драко. Любой. Оба волновали её, но не теперь.

Гермиона схватила чашу и придирчиво осмотрела. Герб Хаффлпаффа. Несомненно, это была та самая чаша. Не то чтобы Гермиона знала, как выглядит настоящая реликвия, но то давящее, гнетущее чувство, исходящее от чаши, не оставляло сомнений. Это был крестраж. Дрожащими руками Гермиона отправила его в сумочку и закрыла её.

— Это она, — Гермиона кивнула.

— Очень хорошо. Это было достаточно легко. Никто не спросил, зачем мне понадобилось навещать сейф сестры, что я собиралась взять или положить. Просто пропустили и всё.

— Потому что так устроен закон и так он работает. Это хорошо. Я не хотел бы, чтобы из-за нас у тебя были проблемы. 

Малфой повернулся и теперь смотрел на мать. Нарцисса заломила руки, быстро подошла к нему и обняла. 

— Так странно видеть тебя взрослым. Странно, но радостно. 

Малфой обнял мать, прижал к себе и вздохнул. 

— И мне радостно. Не оттого, что я взрослый или серьезный, а потому что мне выпал шанс увидеть тебя перед… Просто увидеть тебя. 

Нарцисса мотнула головой, повернулась к Гермионе и протянула руку. 

— Отдай чашу. Я не могу позволить единственному сыну умереть!

— Нет! — она в ужасе отшатнулась. — Миссис Малфой, мы не можем отказаться от миссии. Не теперь, когда у нас в руках последний крестраж. Мир…

— Может рухнуть, если ему угодно, но мой сын не погибнет.

— Мама, — Малфой вздохнул. — Я уже погиб. Физическая смерть — лишь вопрос времени. В схроне нет артефакта. Он принял плату. Прости. 

— Мама, — донесся с ковра писк, и Нарцисса метнулась к маленькому Драко, схватила на руки и прижала к груди. 

— Прости, — повторил Малфой. 

Нарцисса всхлипнула и мотнула головой. 

— Ступайте. Ступайте, пока я не передумала. 

Малфой кивнул и схватил Гермиону за руку. 

— Аппарируй. 

Она взмахнула палочкой, перенося их к Визжащей Хижине. 

На сей раз Малфоя тошнило долго. Гермиона даже испугалась, что сможет найти его желудок под кустом, когда все закончится. 

Но этого не произошло. Малфой выпрямился, наколдовал воды, прополоскал рот, умылся и посмотрел на Гермиону. 

— Все, идем к Дамблдору?

— Ты в порядке? — она тронула его за руку. Малфой быстро перехватил ее пальцы и крепко сжал в своей ладони. 

— Я в порядке, насколько это возможно. Идем в замок, только, — он вздохнул, — можно, я буду держать тебя за руку?

Гермиона неловко улыбнулась и кивнула. Пожалуй, она приучила его к поглаживаниям и объятиям, а может, ему самому этого не хватало. Наверное, стоило спросить его об этом, вот только желания не было. Короткий разговор в Мэноре приоткрыл загадку его души: Малфою тоже было больно думать о близком конце. Он пытался не подавать виду, но это было так. 

Гермиона перехватила руку Малфоя поудобнее, и они вошли в хижину. 

Короткая прогулка по подземному тоннелю — и Гермиона вывела Малфоя из норы у корней Гремучей Ивы. Он вздрогнул и замер, уставившись на замок.

Гермиона подумала, что Нарцисса права в стремлении не дать ему умереть. Малфой не заслуживал смерти, никогда не заслуживал.

— Ты ведь ни разу не применил Убивающее заклинание?

— Применил, — фыркнул Малфой. — И ты это видела.

— Кроме Волдеморта. Драко, ты убил хоть кого-то или пытал?

— Ты знаешь ответ.

Его ледяная рука сжимала её пальцы, его взгляд исследовал её лицо. Конечно же, Гермиона знала ответ. Даже в тот день, когда всё началось, она прекрасно понимала, что на Малфое намного меньше вины, чем на любом другом Пожирателе. И всё же обвинила его и вынудила воспользоваться артефактом.

— Да, Драко. Я знаю ответ, — выдавила она. — Я жалею, что вынудила тебя переместиться во времени.

— Нет. Ты придала смысл моему желанию умереть. 

— Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты владеешь легилименцией.

Он и впрямь смотрел пристально, будто пытался проникнуть в её сознание или загипнотизировать.

Или хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.

— Я жалею, что ею не владеешь ты, — наконец произнес он. — Иначе мне не пришлось бы так много говорить. Идём. Пора покончить с этим.

Малфой потянул Гермиону к замку, и она нехотя поплелась следом, удивляясь тому, как он рвется навстречу смерти, даже после всего, что они пережили. 

По лестницам, коридорам и переходам они шагали молча, но Малфой всё ещё не отпускал пальцы Гермионы. Им пришлось расцепить руки только перед винтовой лестницей, на что Малфой отреагировал тяжелым вздохом.

Дамблдор сидел за столом и изучал бумаги, когда они вошли.

— Мистер Малфой, Гермиона, — он приподнялся в знак приветствия. — Поскольку вы здесь, я осмелюсь предположить, что у миссис Малфой всё получилось. 

Вместо ответа Гермиона выставила на стол чашу. 

— Я учил Нарциссу Малфой и прекрасно помню, какой спокойной и рассудительной девушкой она была. С виду тихая, но внутри неё таится огромная сила. Пожалуй, она сама не подозревает об этом.

— В нашем времени Нарцисса Малфой солгала Волдеморту в лицо, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Ни на миг не сомневался в ней. Именно поэтому я ещё вчера отправил ходатайство в Визенгамот. Писал, что Нарцисса Малфой пошла на сотрудничество с Министерством и Орденом. Не думаю, что Люциуса оправдают полностью, но могут значительно уменьшить срок.

Малфой выдохнул с явным облегчением.

— Благодарю, сэр. А теперь давайте покончим с последним крестражем, — он кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

— Гермиона, возьмите чашу. Мистер Малфой, сегодня вы почтите Астрономическую башню своим присутствием?

— Да, сэр. В конце концов, в этом есть определенная ирония. Там, где я должен был убить вас, вы приблизите мою смерть.

Гермиона выронила чашу и уставилась на Малфоя. 

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр, это не убийство, а победа и освобождение. Победа над Волдемортом и освобождение меня от страданий.

Он развернулся на пятках и первым вышел из кабинета. Гермиона с Дамблдором переглянулись и направились следом.

— Могу я вас кое о чём попросить? 

— Да, мисс. 

— Мы не стали расстраивать Лили и мадам Бэгшот. Пообещали приехать к ним в гости.

— Невыполнимые обещания, — Дамблдор покачал головой.

— Мы сказали, что наведаемся к ним сразу после экспедиции в Албанию. Но вы ведь понимаете, в пути может всякое случиться.

— Вы предлагаете мне разбить сердца старым друзьям?

— Взамен, — она запустила руку в сумочку, — я предлагаю вам это.

На её ладони блеснул перстень Слизерина. Оплавленная оправа с трудом удерживала Воскрешающий Камень на месте.

— Этого не может быть.

— Да, перстень был крестражем. Но камень уцелел и сохранил свои свойства. Скажите, профессор Дамблдор, что произойдет с Мартой Грей и Дрейком Грином в Албании?

— Погибли при исполнении задания Ордена. Все участники экспедиции это подтвердят.

Гермиона протянула Дамблдору перстень.

— Он ваш, сэр. 

Директор аккуратно забрал подарок — или это могло считаться взяткой — и убрал в карман. 

Когда они поднялись на Астрономическую башню, Малфой уже стоял там и смотрел на Чёрное озеро.

— Мистер Малфой, вы готовы к тому, что сейчас произойдет? 

Дамблдор остановился напротив него и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Я хочу ещё кое-что сказать. Не вам.

Дамблдор тактично отошел в сторону, сам же Малфой направился к Гермионе, которая стояла у лестницы, и замер.

— Ты... У нас сегодня не ладится с разговорами, — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась. — В Выручай-комнате ты спросила, не пытаюсь ли я применить к тебе легилименцию. Я не пытался сделать этого, лишь думал, насколько уместно будет поцеловать тебя. И счел это неправильным, как и вчера вечером, как и сегодня утром. Но сейчас профессор Дамблдор выпустит Адское Пламя, уничтожит последний крестраж, а с ним и меня. — Он прикрыл глаза и поджал губы. Гермиона тронула его за руку, сжала пальцы и замерла в ожидании. Драко открыл глаза и уставился на неё. — Гермиона Грейнджер, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Гермиона положила руку ему на плечо, привстала на носочки и прижалась губами к его губам. Малфой обхватил её двумя руками за талию и прижал к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. Его губы и руки были холодными, как лёд, но от его прикосновений кожа горела. 

Они оторвались друг от друга, но не отвели взглядов.

— Мне будет не страшно умирать, держа тебя за руку.

— Я могу обнимать тебя, если хочешь.

— Хочу, — выдохнул Малфой, и они двинулись на смотровую площадку. 

Малфой остановился у стены, Гермиона же подошла к Дамблдору и поставила перед ним чашу.

— Простите, сэр, я должна быть рядом с Драко. 

— Конечно, мисс. 

Гермиона отошла к стене и обняла Малфоя.

— Я рядом.

Из палочки Дамблдора вырвалось Адское Пламя. Огромный лев разинул пасть и схватил чашу. Вопль крестража прокатился над Запретным Лесом, а с неба ему ответил раскатистый грохот грома. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как Малфой обмяк в руках и стал заваливаться назад. Она с трудом удержала его, уложила на пол, села рядом, устроила его голову у себя на коленях и стала гладить по волосам.

— Милый, хороший, — шептала она. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Малфой приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на неё удивительно ясным взглядом.

— Дело сделано, — произнес он, поймал её руку и прижал к губам.

Водоворот красок захлестнул их, унося назад в девяносто восьмой. 

***

Гермиона осыпала поцелуями его лицо, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг.

— Драко, милый, пожалуйста.

— Они здесь! — раздался над её головой крик Нарциссы Малфой. 

Послышался топот, и в кабинет вбежали Гарри и Рон, за ними следовали Лили, Джеймс, Сириус, Молли и Артур. Профессор Дамблдор вошел последним.

— Они вернулись, — произнес он. — Джеймс, ты взял то, что я просил?

— Да, сэр. Я не вполне понимаю… 

Дамблдор протянул руку, и Джеймс достал из-за пазухи сверток. Директор одной рукой взял его и встряхнул. Лёгкая серебристая ткань мантии-невидимки блестела в свете свечей.

Тени в дальнем углу кабинета сгустились, заклубились сплетаясь в очертание высокой тонкой фигуры. 

И Смерть заговорила с ними.

— Ты собрал три Дара, Альбус Дамблдор. Теперь повелевай. Чего ты желаешь?

— Верни Драко Малфоя в мир живых. 

— Ты знаешь, Смерть не отдает души просто так.

— Я могу предложить обмен. Тебе ли не знать, что я должен был умереть ещё год назад? 

— Так ты хочешь уйти со мной? Вместо мальчика?

— Я прожил достаточно, чтобы понять ценность жизни. Особенно жизни молодой. Я сделал всё, чтобы не огорчаться своевременному уходу. Драко Малфой не сделал ничего, чтобы мир готов был отпустить его.

— Он изменил ход времени ценой жизни.

— И я хочу оплатить этот долг вместо него.

Смерть минуту молчала, а потом протянула Дамблдору руку. Он вернул мантию Джеймсу, извлек из кармана камень и положил на стол.

— Он ваш, мисс Грейнджер. А вот палочка, взятая в честном бою, упокоится со мной. Прощайте, друзья.

Он взял Смерть за руку.

Полыхнул яркий свет, заставивший всех зажмуриться.

— Что случилось? — раздался слабый голос Малфоя. Гермиона часто моргала, отгоняя блики. — Как я выжил? — он приподнялся на локте и увидел тело профессора Дамблдора, распластанное посреди кабинета. Затем перевел взгляд на всхлипывающих Лили и Молли, на полуобморочную Нарциссу, которую Сириус придерживал под локоть, на хмурых Джеймса и Артура. На Гермиону, чьи губы дрожали. — Он отдал жизнь ради меня?

— Да, — прошептала Нарцисса. — Я пришла к профессору Дамблдору, как только услышала новость о том, что Албанская экспедиция увенчалась успехом. Я ничего не просила, хотела лишь защиты для Люциуса, но профессор Дамблдор сказал, что знает, как спасти тебя.

— Он сказал однажды, что это был ты. Дрейк Грин на самом деле — Драко Малфой, вернувшийся в прошлое, — вступила Лили. — Мы тогда посмеялись. Но ты рос, и становилось очевидно, что вы с Дрейком действительно один и тот же человек. А потом профессор Дамблдор сказал, что мы должны спасти тебя.

— С первого сентября мы разве что не поселились в Мэноре, ждали этого дня. Мы не знали, каков план, но он обещал спасти тебя.

— Где отец?

— На работе, где ж ему еще быть. Только Дамблдор согласился иметь дело с бывшим Пожирателем и бывшим Азкабанским пленником. 

— Ему всё же дали срок?

— Пять лет, Драко. А затем — место преподавателя Зельеварения. 

Гермиона тряхнула головой.

— А как же Снейп? Где Снейп?

Джеймс с Сириусом переглянулись и опустили головы.

— Погиб в Албании, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Лили, и Молли обняла её.

— Так жаль, — прошелестела Гермиона и обняла Малфоя. Тот молчал.

— Неизбежные жертвы, милый, — Нарцисса присела рядом с ними и погладила Драко по волосам. — Это не я сказала, а профессор Дамблдор.

— Надо пригласить кого-то, чтобы забрали тело, — подал голос Гарри.

— А я пока сделаю чай, — выпалил Рон и бросился прочь из кабинета. 

Остальные тоже гуськом потянулись в коридор. Наконец Малфой и Гермиона остались один на один с телом.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Малфой.

Гермиона кивнула, опустилась на колени и коснулась губами лба директора.

— Спасибо, профессор, — прошептала она, поднялась на ноги и взяла Драко за руку.

Уже выходя, она бросила на Дамблдора короткий взгляд.

Казалось, он улыбался.


End file.
